The Tenchagan
by bradw316
Summary: an AU crossover with Ranma. Ranma arrives in the leaf village five years before Naruto is born, adopted by Minato and Kushina. Raised by Ranma, Naruto grows up a little different, but is still a knuckleheaded ninja. RanmaxAnko NarutoxSakura possible harem
1. Prologue

Prologue

_Enter Ranma Saotome Namikaze_

Ranma slumped forward his energy had been spent over the last three years constantly firing the Roaring Lion Bullet that Ryoga made famous. His ki was rapidly running out finally. The agony of living had just become too much to bear after Akane's death. Her death at the hands Saffron and his inability to save her ate away at him slowly, now as his life ebbed away giving a faint smile his mother looking down at him worriedly.

"It's finally happening with that last blast," Nodoka looked sadly at her son the boy who until three years ago never gave up, never quit. Lost his will to live because he lost the one he loved the most in the world. "Hopefully my son in the next life you'll be happier." She watched the life finally his eyes she slumped forward tears cascading down her face. She glanced over at the man that she once loved eyes glaring now in hatred. "I will not dishonor his memory by demanding your life Genma Saotome however as far as I'm concerned this day you lost not only your son but your wife as well."

Ranma felt himself floating and he saw a figure hovering in front of him, "I can't believe that my baka gave up just to be with me." he looked up to see Akane in her favorite outfit and his looking at him with a mixture of annoyance, love, and sadness.

"I couldn't live without you Akane," he whispered as his eyes focused again.

"It wasn't your fault my wonderful baka," she smiled gently reaching up and caressing his cheek. "And if the roles had been reversed I probably do the same thing you did, however it wasn't your time like it was mine," she explained pulling something from her dress pocket, it looked like a ninja kunai with a weird leaf mark etched into the handle. "With time my baka you'll learned to love again and hopefully she'll be stronger than I was."

Ranma looked stunned, "But I want to stay with you Akane."

Akane shook her hand, "You can't Ranma at least not for a long time. I know it sounds cruel and to make sure you stay in that place that I'm about to put you by the decree of the Kami I'm going to erase your memory of me, till the time you find a new true love."

Ranma try to move but found himself immobilized, "No please Akane," he struggled for a moment until Akane leaned forward kissing him with a passion that he never knew she could muster his body ceased the struggle. "Why?"

"You're needed to help a young boy who in five year's time in another world," she hefted up the kunai. "He will come into a power that will mark him and give him enemies that he won't know about. His mother will be driven from his village by those that fear his power, under the pretense that he was killed by that power," Akane smirked slightly. "He's a lot like you in many ways. When you arrive in his world you'll be in the body of seven year old that a man named Minato Namikaze will find. You'll have all your martial arts techniques and ki blast in their world they are called Taijutsu and Ninjutsu. With them you'll be able to convince Minato you're a prodigy and he'll take you under his wing. From there it'll be pretty simple."

The pig-tailed martial artist sighed heavily watching Akane she was so different from the one he once knew. "So this was what you were like before Kuno I can see what Kasumi once said," he said with a light smile.

Akane glared at him for a moment, "Rest assured when my sister gets here I'm going pound her into next Tuesday," she smirked a second later. "As for you there will be another rather violent tomboy you can latch onto, but unlike me she won't use a mallet on you."

"Oh yeah what will be the difference?" Ranma asked.

"She'll throw one of these at you or sic her snakes on you," Akane giggled. "Plus she got some of Nabiki's tendencies."

"Joy," Ranma stated dryly taking a deep breath looking at his onetime fiancée, "What about the curse?"

Akane's smile broadened, "Gone," she brought up the kunai laying it gently on Ranma's chest where it started to glow. "Be safe my wonderful baka, I love you," she whispered into his ear as he felt his consciousness begin to fade. "I hope you make Anko as happy as you made me even though I never showed it.

By a stream not far from the ruins of the Whirlpool village where Minato and his team of Jonin raw recruits minus one had returned from a grueling mission that ended with losing one friend and teammate and another losing his left eye. Minato glanced at Kakashi and Rin, who were a bit worse for wear but healthy none the less. "Stay here," he ordered them. Walking up to the boy cautiously encase they had walked into a replacement jutsu trap. He leaned down gently touching the boy's shoulder and rolling him over. With a light groan from the boy Minato looked him over, as he motions Rin and Kakashi forward.

"Who is he, sensei?" Rin asked.

"Boy about seven years of age, nothing distinguishing about him," Minato checked his vitals. "Body however is highly trained maybe mid-level Taijutsu."

"Sounds like Gai," Kakashi stated.

"Could have been from the Whirlpool village except Kushina and a handful of survivors are now Leaf villagers, have been for two years," Minato reasoned.

Rin was about to lean down when the boy jumped to his feet standing in a horse stance looking from one to the other. All of them held of their hands in a warding gesture. "Easy."

The boy blinked for a second before a grumbling sound was heard with a blush the boy chuckled weakly, "I'm hungry."

Minato chuckled a bit, "We'll get to that as soon as you tell us who you are and how did you get here, my little friend."

The boy shrugged a moment thinking, "Name's Ranma Saotome, I was training with some monks when they got attacked by some ninja wearing headbands of the Mist village with slash mark through the metal plate," Ranma looked downed sadly. "I tried to help fight but I wasn't good enough yet, I got knocked into the river near the outskirts of the temple. When I managed to get back the temple it was in flames and the monks were all dead."

"Mist missing-nin," Kakashi stated looking at the boy appraisingly. "Lucky you got out."

Ranma glanced at the silver haired ninja slumping to the ground sitting Indian style. "Wasn't so lucky for the monks, I'll miss them," he said softly.

"Where was the temple?" Rin asked.

"About two weeks walk east from here," Ranma suddenly grimaced rubbing his head.

Minato looked at the boy for a few minutes then handed him a slice of bread and some of his other food rations, the boy tore into them with a vigor they had not seen. "Starving?" the boy nodded. Minato chuckled lightly glancing at Kakashi who pulled up his headband to reveal a strange red eye with three comma on a thin black line set in a circle.

After brief moment he and Minato separated while Rin looked after the boy, "You'd probably need Hiashi to verify it but the boy has an ungodly amount of chakra, plus he moves with a practiced grace, I know the temple he's talking about and the monks there couldn't have trained him to this degree."

Minato smirked slightly, "Let's take him back to the village and have him assessed, he's an orphan by the looks of him, I can feel something great in him."

Kakashi frowned deeply under his mask before looking back at the boy who now addressing Rin, carrying on a conversation and earning the first smile from Rin in over three weeks since Obito's death. He gestured with eyes at Minato who turned and smiled himself, "If he can do that to Rin then I'm all for it sensei."

With that the group moved on heading toward the Village hidden in the Leaves, it took three more days before they reached their home village by then Rin had returned to pretty much her old self, there was still a haunted look in her eyes but Ranma kept her smiling mostly by making fun of Kakashi who would react by chasing after the boy. This in turn caused the young girl to laugh harder. Once they reached the gates they came to meet a startling beautiful red headed woman with green eyes to greet them. Minato separated from them and ran over to her gathering the woman into his arms kissing her passionately. "Missed you terribly Kushina."

The red haired woman smirked kissing him back, "Glad to hear it," glancing at the group she looked at them with a bit of sadness. "I'm sorry about Obito he was such a good kid."

"It was painful, Rin took it the hardest, if it wasn't for meeting the little squirt on the way home," he gestured to the young boy hiding behind Rin shyly. "I think he likes you," he chuckled.

Kushina raised her eyebrow at him, "Why would you say that?"

"It's the first time he's been quiet this entire trip," Minato smiled. "I got a lot to tell you."

Kushina quietly slipped her arms around Minato's neck leaned in closely kissing his neck, "Yep and two months of quality time to make up for." With a heavy blush Minato started scratching the back of his head images dancing in his head, "Whatever you're thinking I want you think of them with me in that special little something I bought you for your birthday last year."

Minato's face became beet red and his nose started bleeding. "Our sensei is such a perv," Rin said dryly while Ranma looked on in confusion.

"Well he was trained by Jiraiya," Kakashi stated his single eye closed revealing that he was smiling.

"And Kushina only encourages him, how the hell can that be considered a healthy marriage," Rin replied looking annoyed.

In the coming days Ranma had been evaluated for possibility to become a shinobi, after an extensive examination of the boy's abilities it was found that he had skills in advanced Genin level Taijutsu and Ninjutsu. With this and Kushina growing a big attachment toward the boy Minato and Kushina adopted him. Shortly after becoming Ranma Namikaze, The Third Hokage had told the village council he would stepping down as Hokage and named Minato to succeed him in four years, this was met by mixed feelings.

The First Year

Ranma entered the ninja academy and quickly went through the ranks of his first year, he also learned several of his father's jutsu's including his infamous Rasengan and the Hiraishin jutsu. He bonded with a boy from the Uchiha clan that had been born year before him, named Itachi Uchiha. The two would practice and spar for hours on end with Ranma always coming out on top.

The Second Year

Minato's responsibilities grew and was beginning his training with the Third Hokage, Kushina began teaching Genin, and the first alliance treaties with the Village Hidden in the Sand, and Village Hidden in the Grass were signed. Ranma and Itachi slowly went from friends to friendly rivals adding Shisui Uchiha to the mix as their second year of the ninja academy began.

The Third Year

Minato started teaching Ranma about the various clans in the Leaf Village, meets Anko Mitsuragi for the first time. Calls her a violent tomboy after she inadvertently hits him when he dodges a kunai thrown by Itachi, she then proceeds to chase him around the entire village, trying to kill him.

The Fourth Year

Neji Hyuga, Tenten Sarumo, and Rock Lee are born. Ranma, Itachi, and Shisui enter their second to last year in the Ninja Academy, Anko is in her last year. Mitoko Uchiha tells her husband Fugaku that she is pregnant. Minato Namikaze becomes the Fourth Hokage.

Early Fifth Year

Sakura, Sasuke, Shikamaru, Ino, Choji, Hinata, Kiba, and Shino are all born, Ranma, Itachi, and Shisui enter their last year in the Ninja academy, Anko graduates and is taken under the wing of Orochimaru as a Genin. Kushina announces to her family that she's pregnant.

Nine Months Later

Minato stood in hospital looking out feeling the huge demonic Chakra looming toward his village. Scouts that had managed to return reported that Kyuubi the nine-tailed fox was heading right for them. So far none of the strongest jutsu's had so much of scratched the huge demon, and the forces were quickly dwindling. The only other person in the room was his twelve year old son Ranma, looking on with fear and sadness having his father explained to him and his mother what he planned. Kushina had spent a better part of an hour in tears and pain delivering their precious little Naruto and coming to terms her husband was going off to die.

"Ranma once I'm gone you'll be the man of the house look after your mother and your little brother, just remember how much a hero your brother is going to be," he elaborated.

The pig-tailed boy sniffled, looking at his father nodding once, Minato then turned when he heard the door to the delivery room open Cherie Haruno and Mitoko Uchiha walked out, "Kushina is fine just exhausted, do you want to see her, before?" Cherie asked her throat caught tears beginning to spill over.

Minato nodded walking into the room closing the door, Ranma walked over to the two women looking at the small bundle and gave a sad smile. "Hey there bro, welcome to the world, sorry it couldn't been a happier occasion." Little Naruto looked up at his brother giggle a bit as Ranma put his pinky down allowing his brother to grab it. "I swear on my honor as a Shinobi of the Hidden Leaf village, I will protect you with my life," he whispered kissing his brother on the forehead.

Mitoko smiled, "Already that protective of him, Ranma."

Ranma didn't say anything as the door opened he heard his mother crying hysterically as Minato emerged. For the first ever in his life Ranma saw his father crying as the Hokage gather Naruto into his arms. He watched them jumped out the window, glancing back at them all one last time a sad smile on his face. "He's going to be a hero to this village."

No sooner had Ranma's father left Ranma himself felt something cold enter the room he quickly drew his kunai Mitoko did the same activating her Sharingan eyes. Before any of them could react Ranma felt someone hit him from behind rendering him unconscious. What seemed like an eternity he awakened to Mitoko shaking, "Ranma, are you alright?"

"Yeah, what happened?" he asked.

"I don't know, but your mother is missing," the Uchiha woman said in a panic. Ranma jumped to his feet and ran into his mother's room, all he saw was an empty bed he quickly started using the skills that his father taught him, using a series of hand signs.

"Summoning jutsu!" he shouted a small toad appearing. "Gama my mother's missing can you use your trackers to see how she left? Three candy bars are in it for you."

"Oh yeah," the small toad looked around quickly as Mitoko entered looking upset. "Your mother struggled briefly to weak after the birth three ninja subdued her and left quickly heading south away from the battle and out the southern gate."

Ranma frowned deeply, "Only things south are small villages but southeast beyond the Land of Waves, is the Village Hidden in the Mist. Those bastards were after mom's Kekki Genkai."

Mitoko's eyes widen, "Her Diamondgan eyes?"

Ranma sighed, "Yeah," he snorted thinking. "How far ahead are they?"

"Ten minute head start if we left now, you could catch up with them, before they made it to the mountain range," Gamma stated as Ranma handed him the three promised chocolate and dispelled the jutsu.

He looked up at the woman he often called aunt before his ears registered angry cries and curses, they both turned to the window looking out. Looking at each other again they jumped out the window heading toward the crowd the search for Kushina momentarily forgotten. Roof and building hopping toward the sound until they reach the center of the village. Once there Ranma and Mitoko were greeted by a huge mob of people screaming for the death of a demon. At the center of the commotion stood Sarutobi and over Twenty ANBU Shinobi, from there was an outer circle led by Danzo and his group of elite ninja, then various Chunin and Jonin shinobi all glaring at Sarutobi or more exactly the bundle in his arms. He used his hearing to pick up was being spoken.

"Hand over the demon, old man. I'll protect him," Danzo stated a sneer on his face.

"More like turn him into one of your mindless puppets," one of the ANBU stated with the mask of a falcon. "He isn't a demon he's a baby."

"You're a foolish little girl that thing is going to be the death of us at any moment, now give it to me," Danzo growled.

A second later Danzo found himself crashing to the ground face first, a foot planted into the back of his head, the figure then flipped into the air landing in front of the black ops, glaring at every single person in front of him. "So this is how you people treat a hero, this baby is not the demon you all fought so hard against, and many of your clansmen died to protect this village."

Danzo stood up glaring evilly at the boy who stared defiantly back at him, "Your blind boy, I see your father's death left you mentally unstable or was it your mother's disappearance."

Ranma faced went from a glare to shock then, into a cruel smile, "So you're behind the Mist ninja's huh."

All the villagers, the ANBU, and Sarutobi looked on in shock, "What do you mean Ranma?" Sarutobi asked.

"Just after the 4th Hokage left to seal the nine-tailed fox, a team of Mist ninja knocked myself, Mitoko Uchiha, and Cherie Haruno out, then took my mother from her hospital bed, in her weakened condition she didn't put up much of a fight," Ranma closed his eyes. "So tell me Danzo how could you know my mother disappeared if you were here the last ten minutes negotiating with the old man, unless you had a hand in her disappearance. Here's my theory, my father died sealing the demon inside the baby you whip a mob into frenzy using it as an excuse to either get boy for yourself or our right kill him, if it didn't work today then you'd work on the council using the premise that the demon was somehow responsible for the disappearance of the fourth Hokage's widow to insight more killer intent toward the baby behind me," Ranma's eyes opened feeling the immense killer intent rolling off the man in front of him, "If that didn't work you'd wait until I took him home being his only living relative around and one night kill me making it look like an animal had done it, and blame my brother for it, turning almost every person in the village against him," the pig-tailed ninja's eyes grew cold as did the area surrounding him so much so the ANBU standing close to him began to back off. "Judging by your reaction you monster I'd say I was on the mark."

Every villager and shinobi looked mollified they began to back away as Danzo's killing intent shot through the roof, eyes raging at the cool eyed boy who had made a better case against him than any of the Uchiha police squad had. He then felt several familiar Sharingan glares at his back, he looked over his shoulder at the Uchiha led by Mitoko and Fugaku standing behind him. Sarutobi stepped forward next to Ranma and gently handed the bundle to him. He stepped in between Ranma and Danzo nodding to someone off to the side. Before Danzo could react he was now frozen in place looking down he saw he was caught in a Shadow possession, "Danzo of the Root Elites, for crimes of conspiracy, soliciting Kidnapping, and numerous crimes I'd probably don't know about but with time we'd find the evidence I hear by strip you of your position in the Ninja core and you are banished from this village." reaching up and taking the Leaf headband from Danzo's forehead he tossed it to the ground. "Take him to the main gate if he so much as looks back once you've ejected him from this village kill him."

The third Hokage looked at the villagers gathered half looked extremely subdued the others looked pleased, among them were the Uchiha clan. "This has been a long and tragic night, we have lost our beloved Fourth Hokage and Lady Kushina has been spirited away. As much as I wish we can go after her, we must first rebuild and regain our strength." He heard Ranma gasped looking down apologetically. "I'm sorry Ranma, we don't have the strength to go looking for her at this point. We lost a great deal of shinobi this night, some clans had been wiped out. It may take years before we have our former strength again." he then turned to the village crowd before they began to disperse. "From this moment on those who witness what happened this night are forbidden on pain of death to reveal this to Naruto or any from his generation or those that followed, as far as the Kyuubi is concerned he died this night at the hands of the Fourth Hokage with the help of young Naruto Uzumaki. He will be treated as the hero that the Fourth wanted him to be treated as."

With that the entire crowd gathered slowly vanished, "I can't be held to that, old man," Sarutobi looked down at Ranma who was holding his now sleeping brother. "Just like when I become Jonin I will go looking for my mother and bring her home. My brother deserves to know the truth about all this the moment he's old enough to understand."

Sarutobi smiled weakly at the boy, for someone had yet to graduate from the Academy, Ranma was showing a maturity that went far beyond his years and he could see that he was very much like his foster father in every regard. "Very well I agree to everything you asked. Now you better take your brother home, I feel it's going to be a long first night for you."

"It's going to be a long series of long nights for me, old man," Ranma smiled weakly. "But my bro's worth every bit of it."

Author's Note: This is my first crossover involving Ranma and Naruto, but I felt I needed to really do the research for Naruto before I tried it, once I did I got kind of obsessed with it more so then I done with the Star Wars/Ranma crossover. The story line is a major AU, since Danzo was kicked out of village before he could begin to influence the Uchiha clan so while Itachi will still go rogue he won't slaughter his entire clan just those he thinks are corrupt and plan the Coup de ta, he'll leave his mother and Sasuke alone. Ranma's influence on Naruto will turn him into a much better on par with Sasuke kind of ninja, but like Ranma he's going to hold back everything, making him dead last because it's what he wants. As for pairings it Ranma/Anko and Naruto/Sakura a with little harem, thanks to the little Clan Restoration shtick that goes with most harem fics involving Naruto. So who else should Naruto be pair with beyond the primary Naruto/Sakura.

Hinata

Tenten

Ino

Ayame (Ramen shop girl)

Temari

I'm going to try to keep updating this if I get stuck on it I'm hoping to get a co-writer to help me out if I start getting writer's block like I've done with most of my stuff.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

_Naruto's Early Life_

Both the wishes of the 3rd and the 4th Hokage only went heard during the early years of Naruto's life. Ranma however made things as bearable for his brother as possible when he could, yet when the pig-tailed ninja couldn't watch his brother all the time because of his ninja duties, when he was away on missions many villagers who still believe that Naruto was the nine-tailed fox would take full advantage. One time Ranma returned from a mission with his Genin team had found his brother in the hospital severely beaten. After three times of this Ranma decided it was time to teach Naruto the ninja arts a good three years before he joined the academy just to help his brother defend himself.

Naruto was sniffling after his brother chased a group of villagers away, minor bruises slowly healing. "Why do they hate me?" he asked his brother tears running down his face. Ranma gently picked up his brother setting him of his feet.

"It's complicated bro, and in two years when you turn six I'll tell you everything, including who mom and dad are," Ranma smiled slightly. "But you got to promise if I tell you, you won't tell anyone I told you okay, if you do that for then I'll start teaching you to be a ninja now, how about that?"

"Really?" Naruto's eyes got huge looking up at his older brother, then he exploded in excitement. "Yeah! I promise, I promise, train me, train me." Ranma got an evil looking grin on his face. Naruto shuddered, "You've been hanging around Anko again haven't you."

From that moment forward Naruto was introduced into the world of the Shinobi, first Ranma began teaching his brother his form of Taijutsu aka the Anything Goes School of Martial Arts. Mornings before Ranma would go begin his missions he train Naruto then leave the boy scrolls with diagrams of various Ninja Academy ranked jutsu's. Ranma would leave Naruto usually by the time he returned he'd find his brother had mastered the technique and waiting for more. After half a year of this Naruto had absorbed and mastered every Academy level jutsu he knew except for some reason the Clone jutsu. Ranma frowned watching his brother try to perform it only to see a very fake looking jutsu dropped beside his brother. "I can't get this," Naruto groaned.

Ranma studied it a moment and sighed, "It's not your fault bro, your putting too much Chakra into the jutsu and it essentially overloads your Clone." He ruffles his brother's hair a light smile on his face, until he felt two hands cover his eyes.

"Guess who?" a sultry sounding voice asked from behind the pig-tailed boy and he felt two something's placed on either side of his head.

Ranma sighed hearing Naruto snicker, "Finally returned from your Mission, tomboy?" he asked.

"Hey, I was away for three weeks, and you didn't miss me once while I was gone I'm hurt," Ranma saw the hands drop away holding to slide around his neck from behind and he felt the two something's slide from his head down his neck to center on his upper back.

With a light chuckle Ranma kissed the girl's hand, "Of course I did, Anko. So how'd you do?"

"Looking at Anko Mitsuragi, Chunin," Anko said proudly gently pushing off Ranma's back so he could turn around. He turned standing up and looked at her in her Chunin vest, beige trench coat and orange skirt, underneath the skirt and vest was a fishnet mesh. Her strange brown eyes showing pride.

"You can bet I'll be joining you soon," Ranma stated as Anko stepped forward lightly stabbing him in the chest with her finger her vest shifted slightly revealing the Heaven seal Curse mark that Orochimaru had given her two years before. The mark along with the Sannin's betrayal had labeled her in the same category as her former teacher, Sarutobi, Ranma, and Naruto had been her only supporters for since then. It was this support from Ranma that burned down the anger Anko constantly had for the pig-tailed ninja. She saw him in a new light and began to fall for him.

She traced a light circle around Ranma red silk Chinese style shirt, looking up at him, "You better I don't want my guy to stay a genin forever."

Raising an eyebrow while hearing Naruto make gagging noises behind him, watched as Anko smile mischievously. It was that smile that seemed to drive him to let his guard down around her. "That's a first."

Anko blushed slightly then looked at the ground finding it suddenly very interesting for a second, then her faced changed looking up at him with shocking determination, she put her hands on his chest, "You haven't felt anything for me at all in the last year in a half."

Naruto looked up at his brother then at Anko, "Yeah he likes ya last time you left he got moody for a week and he didn't teach me anything, it was boring."

Ranma glared at his brother while he heard Anko giggle, "Why don't you go bug Sasuke or something you little brat," he growled.

"Eep!" Naruto laughed nervously scratching the back of his head a second before scurrying off toward a nearby hill.

Ranma turned back to Anko noticing she looked expectant for a confirmation, "The little spore is right, you have been on my mind a lot lately."

She leaned forward putting her arms around his waist, "That's all I wanted to hear."

Looking down at the girl who had her arms around him, he felt a warmth somewhere deep inside and something he thought had only been held for his mother and little brother. He felt he needed to protect her with every ounce of strength in his being, even though rational side of his mind told him she was more than capable of handling herself. He slowly put his arms around her and drawing her closer to him hearing her sigh.

"Better get use to this, my baka. Expect this to happen alot," Anko looked up at him her smile surprisingly warm.

With a light snort Ranma rolled his eyes, "Yeah your kind of obsessive about things like this, probably going to make Morino giddy with the new snake based interrogating techniques you'll bring with you."

"Ranma shut up and enjoy the moment, or I'll stick a kunai between your legs blade first," Anko said her smile turning into her more familiar sadistic grin.

Ranma shuddered slightly, "Great I'm dating a sadist."

After leaving his brother with his soon to be girlfriend, Naruto figured he try and figure out how to master the clone jutsu before going home. He didn't really want to visit Sasuke, sure the other boy was cool hang around with most times, but today was Sasuke's day with his own brother. Naruto felt brother with brother time was very important and you shouldn't get it interrupted, he only tolerated Anko butting in on his brother with brother time, because it inspired Ranma afterward. He walked next to a tree and closed his eyes focusing on his chakra. "Clone jutsu!" a second later a pathetic looking copy appeared next to him, "Replacement jutsu's, taijutsu, ninjutsu, kunai aiming, shuriken throwing. I got all that stuff good but why can't I make a stupid clone, this sucks," the four year pouted sitting down crossing his arms over his chest. He was about throw one of his 'I'm frustrated and life sucks' tantrums when he heard some girls laughing and calling out.

"Well, well, look who it is, it's the billboard browed pink bushy haired girl," one girl said nastily. Others were just as bad. Naruto got up and walked around the tree to see six girls easily two years or three years older than himself picking on a girl his age. He even saw one throwing mud at her, he could hear the girl crying her eyes out, he pulled out a water gun he had in his jacket which he had filled with some muddy water near the dog kennels of one the Inuzuka residence. He aimed it at the lead girl and waited for her to open her mouth then pulled the trigger. "Ack, who did that?" the girl screamed coughing spitting out dirt and probably urine."

Naruto walked in between the pink haired girl and her harassers, "I did now leave her alone, or I'll give ya more." The other girls growled until Naruto fired three more streams at them. "Stop calling her names, it ain't nice your just being bullies." All the girls left no doubt to wash out the bad taste in their mouth and the smell off their clothing. With a dirty chuckle the boy turned to his damsel and letting loose a big foxy grin. "You okay?"

The girl sniffled tears still running down her cheeks, "Thank you."

"You're welcome, I don't like bullies because they hurt me too, or use to my big brother is teaching stuff that'll make them stop I hope," he frowned looking at her, "why do they pick on you?"

"Because of my hair and my forehead," the girl replied looking at him with fear thinking he may start teasing her and making fun too. She watched the whiskered face boy lean forward and lifts up her bangs to look at her forehead. Instead of a smirk or an evil grin she saw a confused look on the boy's face. "What?" she asked tentatively.

Naruto sat back pursing his lip rubbing the back of his head in confusion, "Those girls are weird you don't got a big forehead, they're dumb it's very cute." The girl eyes widen for a moment before she smiled and hugged him. Naruto blushed deep red chuckling, _all girls are weird_. "Oh I'm Naruto Uzumaki by the way what's your name?"

"Sakura Haruno," the girl replied. "So what were you doing Naruto?"

"My brother was being scary because I blabbed that he liked a girl in front of the girl," Naruto smiled. Sakura just sighed shaking her head, "Want ta see something really cool, Sakura?" he asked leaning closer whispering like it was huge secret.

"Sure, what is it?" Sakura watched as Naruto stood up then ran toward the tree and climbed up it without using his hands. He was sitting on branch just within her eyesight waving at her a huge grin on his face. "Wow, that was cool, isn't that a ninja trick?"

"Yeah, my brother is a Genin, and he started teaching this stuff a year ago, he said it was to get ready for the academy next year," the fox boy explained

Sakura looked really excited neither of them notice Ranma and Anko were watching them from a distance.

"Wow you Uzumaki boys sure don't waste time, finding girls do you?" Anko asked giving Ranma a sidelong glance with her trademark grin, hands on her hips watching her boyfriend's little brother and the pink haired girl playing. Ranma said nothing watching his brother jump down from the tree. "What's wrong?" he looked at Anko for a second before turning back to watch his brother.

"That's Cherie's little girl," the pig-tailed boy smiled slightly noting the questioned look on the snake girl's face. "Cherie Haruno was one of my mom's midwives when Naruto was being born, she was there the night my dad took Naruto to have the nine-tailed fox sealed."

"If she was she must of been closed to your mom?" Anko replied.

"One of mom's best friends however when my mother was kidnapped by the Village Hidden in the Mist, no one went after her preferring to lick their wounds instead. Cherie lost all respect for the village council and the Hokage even more so after she found her husband had been killed during the attack and heard the village tried to kill Naruto, she resigned her Medic-nin commission and opened a herb shop," Ranma explained. "I'm surprised Naruto and Sakura hadn't met sooner considering I brought him by her mom's store at least three times a week to buy medicinal herbs." He watched as a woman with light pink hair appeared of the horizon and walked slowly toward the two kids. "That's her now."

Cherie sighed the day had been a long one so far and what's more several of her customers came to her store just now complaining about some vagrant boy shooting water at their daughters and was apparently harassing her daughter. She knew the truth however considering her little Sakura would come home crying with bruises on her arms and mud in her hair, on her clothes, or in her face. Today Sakura apparently had a protector show up and rescue her; Cherie smirked slightly at some of the choice words she shared with those customers. She looked up from her musings to see Sakura with the first full smile she had in months sitting next to a familiar blond boy with whisker marks on the sides of his face, who was making funny faces and several other rather strange things to make the little girl laugh.

She quietly walked up behind the boy as Sakura's giggles started dying down looking up at her mother, "Um, hi mom."

Naruto turned looking up at the woman looking a bit nervous; having most adults beat on him and throw things at him left the boy wary of adults in general. However seeing who Sakura's mother turn out to be he relaxed just a bit. "Hi, Herb store lady." he waved.

"So I have you to thank for the parents of those girls coming to my store interrupting my business yelling about some boy shooting muddy water on their oh so precious little girls, hmm," Cherie stated in a stern voice watching Naruto grow fidgety, which worried her greatly underneath the fake stern face. "I got one thing to say to you young man," she watched him close his eyes bracing for a slap that never came instead he felt a pair of warm lips touch his forehead lightly. He opened one of his eyes and saw the older woman give him a gentle motherly smile, "Thank you, Naruto."

The fox boy's face looked like he blown a fuse which caused Sakura and her mother to laugh, "I take it my brother was playing hero, while Anko and I were off having a discussion?" Naruto turned to see his brother and Anko looking down at him from behind Sakura who had turned to look up at them.

"Apparently yes, Sakura has been picked on daily by some older girls because of her forehead. I was starting to worry about her," Cherie explained rubbing her daughter's head gently.

"So I did good right?" Naruto asked looking up at his brother waiting on baited breath and noted his brother's wry smile.

"Better than good, brat. So I'll forget what you did earlier and won't prank you later," he walked over to his brother picking up the four year old throwing him up on his shoulders looking down at Sakura. "I'll treat you to some ramen and maybe I'll talk the old man into letting look at some scrolls to find away to fix your jutsu. Now say goodbye to Sakura it's getting late."

"Yeah ramen, ramen!" Naruto waved to Sakura, "bye Sakura see ya tomorrow I hope."

Cherie smiled as she and Sakura watched Ranma with Naruto on his shoulders, walk with Anko walking closely next to the pig-tailed ninja. "Mommy, is that Naruto's family?"

"Not all of it sweetie, why do you like them?" Cherie asked.

Sakura smiled brightly nodding, "Naruto and his brother are so cool. Can I play with Naruto some more, he showed me a lot funny and cool tricks."

Cherie giggled into her hand looking down at her daughter, "Yes you can."

Over the course of the next five years Ranma reached Chunin the year after Anko, Naruto and Sakura became close to a point that where one went the other followed except during their first year in the Ninja Academy when the girls and boy were separated. It was during classes that Sakura started to get bullied again, however she met Ino and the two began to become fast friends. Sakura noted that the other girls had begun pining over Sasuke Uchiha. One day Sakura managed to finally see the Uchiha boy and frowned wondering what the girls saw in him, _He's so dark and broody, he's nothing like my Naruto_. She blushed at the sentence walking away she came upon the group of girls further back she saw Ino and Tenten standing. "I like somebody I bet you can never guess," Sakura stated in a sing song voice a bright smile on her face.

"Bet it's Sasuke huh?" one of the girls stated.

"That dark broody weirdo get real," Sakura snorted all the girls gathered minus Ino looked on in shock. "He's got nothing on the boy I like; he's funny, smart though he hides it really well."

The girls all frowned minus Ino who smiled lightly, "Naruto then?"

Sakura blushed and nodded some girls looked on in disgust while still more look on in utter shock. "It's not hard to understand Naruto was her best friend long before the rest of us even met her," Ino explained having met Naruto herself and found the other blonde to be rather funny, telling weird stories and pulling pranks usually on the girls that picked on her and Sakura.

Also during the five years the horrible Uchiha Massacre took place leaving Sasuke and Mitoko the sole living Uchiha members, this devastated Mitoko greatly her eldest son not only betraying the village but slaughtering his own kin including his father. It took her a couple of years to fully come to grips with this fact, in that time she could sense a change in her son that might pull him away from her as his brother had. "Sasuke please let the anger go, I can see through my Sharingan eye the feelings of fear, anger, and hatred toward Itachi," she gently caressed her son's shoulders. "This will start you down a very dark path."

"But he killed father and the others of our clan," Sasuke said pleadingly.

Mitoko smiled softly, "True, but there is another path that won't lead you down the same path your brother took. The path of justice, where we'll bring him in to face punishment. Take not the path of the avenger but the path of the hunter for justice."

Sasuke took a few deep breaths and nodded looking up at his mother with a cautious smile, "I'll make you proud mom."

Shortly after the Uchiha massacre both Ranma and Anko took the Jonin exams and passed them, with that Ranma stood before the third Hokage after receiving his Jonin vest that he would take up his promise and go look for his mother. The third Hokage agreed which did not sit well in their hearts with Naruto or Anko. A day later Ranma finished packing his stuff for the long journey south east. Before he left his brother he gave the boy a departing gift, Naruto looked at it and smiled brightly, "now you should pass the genin exam."

Naruto snorted, "I'm going to wait until I'm put in Sakura's class before I pass besides you told me it's better to finish last in anything especially an exam."

Raising her eyebrow Anko looked at her lover who smirked slightly, "What did he mean by that, you passed at the head of your class with Itachi."

"My point exactly, I passed at the head of my class so know one was surprised when I became a Chunin or Jonin, however I'm setting Naruto up very differently," Ranma leveled a trademark evil grin he inherited from his girlfriend of three years. "He knows all of my martial arts even down to my special techniques and all of dad's jutsu's."

Anko frowned a moment before her eyes widened a second and then her smiled matched his, "Ooh, Ranma have I ever told you how much I love you?"

"Only six times an hour," Ranma turning back to his brother thinking back on how his memories of his past life were now intermixed with the ones he earned before he declared to Anko he loved her. He was surprised how little pain he felt remembering Akane again. _Looks like you were right my tomboy; I would begin to love again. And having her here is a wonderful feeling_. "Now remember Naruto hold back everything and screw up at least a minimum of three to five times. I'm also giving you permission to drive the ANBU crazy by pranking everybody in sight." Naruto's grin widen into a devilish foxy grin. "There are a few exceptions of course, Anko, Sakura, Cherie, and Mitoko."

"Right bro the rest won't know what hit them," Naruto giggled evilly.

Anko groaned putting her hand to her face, "Great Ranma, you basically told him to raise an ungodly amount of hell while your away."

Ranma chuckled, "Yeah I know but it's to go with the image until the Chunin exams, once he enters the final round, once there the gloves come off and he'll shock them to the core. Hopefully I'll be back in time before his Kekki Genkai activates."

"He's going to have a Kekki Genkai?" Anko asked looking shocked so was Naruto

With a slight nod the pig-tailed ninja, "I don't know the details exactly the only one who tell Naruto everything, is our mother. It's her Kekki Genkai he's going to inherit," rolling his neck he focused his entire attention to Naruto. "What is your mission Naruto while I'm gone?" he instructed his brother to relay the information back to him.

"Play the class clown, fail at my class assignments, cause havoc with the village through pranks, and wait for your return in two years," Naruto relayed standing at attention looking serious.

"And?" Ranma asked getting a confused look from his brother, he chuckled lightly, "protect those that are important to you, remember." Naruto saluted nodding looking up at his brother with an edge of sadness, "I'll be back bro I promise, on my honor as a Shinobi of the Hidden Leaf village," Ranma hugged his brother affectionately for a few beats before letting his arms reluctantly fall away, "Now run along brat, go to school." With that Naruto ran off fighting the tears running down his face. Ranma watched vanish around the corner before turning to Anko who was holding her right arm looking at him in a way that was making it really hard for him to leave. "I know you'll look after won't you?"

The snake Jonin nodded growling slightly in frustration at her eyes feeling them begin to well up with tears. "He's practically my brother too, of course I'll look after the little snot," trying to sound annoyed turning away from her lover not really good at hiding her emotions around him.

"I'm glad you said that, this makes things a bit easier," Ranma stated clearing his throat trying not to sound as nervous as he felt. In his former life as Ranma Saotome, the particular issue he was about to bring up to Anko, he never had a choice in it the last time. "We as shinobi don't live particularly long lives so I."

Anko turned looking up at the pig-tailed ninja who was scratching the back of his head looking almost sheepish, "What, are you asking?"

"Um, that you'd marry me?" Ranma asked softly holding out a small box with a beautiful blue sapphire and gold ring designed to look like a snake striking at the gem. He closed his eyes afraid he'd feel the stabbing pain of kunai slamming into his arms and legs. Instead he felt a different more pleasant impact upon his lips which he responded in kind slowly sliding his arms around Anko's rather ample body drawing her close as he deepened the kiss causing her to moan. "I take it that's a yes."

"Yes," Anko kissed his nose looking up at him with a mixture of deep unconditional love that Ranma had missed from Akane and extreme sadness. "But to wait two years, before I see you again, was bad before this now it's going to be torture."

"I know it won't be any easier for me," he reached up gently cupping her cheek which she sighed putting her weight into the gentle caress. "So how soon you want to get married when I get back?"

"I don't know, probably the day after," Anko smirked slightly, "Or the same day depending on how bad the withdrawal is."

They slowly parted until they were simply holding hands Anko's cheek now completely red from her tears, Ranma was about to reach up but stopped, "I better not if I stop to rub those tears away I know I won't be able leave," he said to her before dropping his hands away turning, picking up his pack and began to walk away. "I love you Anko, I'll be back in two years, that as my brother would say is my promise of a lifetime." With that Ranma took two steps, in a swirl of leaves and wind was gone.

Anko dropped to her knees looking down at the ring she held crying till she didn't think she'd cry anymore, her heart felt tight and she felt nauseous, standing up on weak legs she smiled softly, "Guess the withdrawal is already starting," she said to know one.

Author's Note: I'm kind of condensing the first few chapters since I want to get the main meat of the actual Naruto series, however the next chapter will feature prominently Ranma rescuing Kushina for the Village hidden in the Mist and Ranma meeting Itachi for the first time since the Uchiha massacre, and noticing the changes the Itachi had gone through. Also for those who no doubt wondering where Danzo is, let's just say he's going to become a major player a lot later. Harem polls are still open the main premise is three girls with the highest votes will join Sakura, write-ins are allowed.

Ages to date:

Anko Mitsuragi 22

Ranma Uzumaki 21

Itachi Uchiha 21

The Rookie Nine are 9

Neji, Tenten, and Rock Lee 10

I'm also considering giving Team 7 a different sensei,

Anko Uzumaki

Ranma Uzumaki

or Asuma Sarutobi

this poll will be opened until I finish Chapter 2


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

_The Battle of Heroes_

Several weeks had passed since Ranma had left the Village Hidden in the Leaves heading for the Village Hidden the Mist, traveling by boat through the Land of Waves ending up on the far shore beyond the small poverish settlement. Once upon dry land he made his way silently through dense forest often using his former father's Umi Sen Ken technique to get pass Hidden Mist villagers who were apparently searching for two of their own that had gone rogue. One that was mentioned was in the Hidden Leaf village bingo book, Zabuza if the pig-tailed ninja heard right. _Seems like they're having more troubles with one of their own right now, I can pass them if I move quickly_. For Ranma speed was never his weakest point and now with a decade worth of ninja training on top of nearly nineteen years of enhanced speed in his anything goes style of Martials arts he was pretty much on par with the Kages in the speed department. He moved as quickly as he could through the various teams of Mist ninja until finally he entered the actual territory of the Hidden Mist village.

However once inside the borders, he hit an impasse once reaching visual sight of the village itself, much like the Village Hidden in the Leaves it was surrounded on all sides by a huge wall. He had to surmise that the wall was protected from various jutsu's that could help an invading nin from going over, penetrating, or going under the wall, either alerting the village or containing the nin until he was caught by the Mist ANBU. Sitting in a tree not far from the village the pig-tailed ninja debated if Genma's sealed techniques would work against such defenses or not, after all those moves weren't jutsu's unless they were classified under Taijutsu. For once in his life he actually wishes he had his curse, _for the second time in my life it's actually good for something and I don't have it_. He frowned deeply until he remembered something, a jutsu his brother had begun developing just shortly before Ranma made Jonin. Something his brother was calling a sexy Jutsu, it basically used Naruto's chakra to transform Naruto into a sexy naked blonde girl in pigtails that in theory was able to knock out any perverted male who saw it, whether the male knew it or not. "Heh, I guess in this case bro I'm going to call you a genius. You thought up a jutsu that can be considered the perfect disguise jutsu," with that Ranma began studying the various women he saw coming in and out of the village from a distance, also he dug memories of his old cursed female form for reference before long he went into the forest near a stream and tested the jutsu out. It took a few months to get down the female form to the exact detail, "Sexy Ninja Jutsu!" with a cloud of smoke Ranma male had vanished and Ranma female appeared looking down at her reflection. "Well you almost look my old curse minus the hair color, but hey I ain't complaining," Ranma smiled then pulled out a Chinese outfit similar to the clothing he wore back in his old world. Transforming back into his female form he walked up to the village gate, where two Chunin ranked Mist ninja stopped her.

"Reason for visit?" the one asked in a bored tone trying not to gawk at the beauty in front of him. Ranma smiled brightly turning up the sexiness.

"I'm here to see my mother, she's a prominent ninja won't you to handsome fellas let me thru?" she asked batting her eyelashes. _Dear god, I think I'm going to hurl. Note to self-kill Naruto once I get back._ But it was enough the two guardsman keeled over blood pouring out their noses. Stepping over the unconscious guards Ranma entered the Village Hidden in the Mist, turning a corner in an alley, with a puff of smoke he turned back to normal redressed in his Jonin outfit slipping into Genma's Umi Sen Ken and began the most daunting task outside of getting his mother out of the village. That was finding her, he went first to the Mizukage main compound hoping to find something there, however not much turned up except in the records area where he found the last bit of incriminating evidence against Danzo. Growling softly to himself he was staring at a transaction record for Kushina Uzumaki between the 3rd Mizukage and Danzo. _I should have killed the bastard that night._ He folded up the transaction slip and put it in his vest to give to the hokage upon his return. _Maybe this will wake up the old man_. He would of continued going through the paperwork, if it hadn't been for the door opening, he quietly shut the records room making sure nothing was out of place before vanishing and clinging to the ceiling.

"Any information on the female?" a man in dress of a Chunin captain asked the two lower ranked Chunin.

"None, just that the two men thought she was gorgeous and hope she be staying in town long enough to hand over their phone numbers," one said looking annoyed.

"The Mizukage has detailed files on all the female ninja's here, there are none here that match her description," the Captain stated opening the records door and pulled out a small booklet opening it, "However she does match Ranma Uzumaki's description." He held up the book showing the image of Ranma taken during his Jonin exam.

"That's a guy, they reported the person at the gates was female," the second man stated looking confused. "I don't recall there being a jutsu where you could change genders, because if there was I'd be using it alot."

"Perv," the first man snorted. "Anyway why in the hell would a Jonin from the Leaf village be here?"

Ranma smiled waiting for the answer and maybe the exposition after, "Simple he's here for the prisoner were holding in the shack," the two Chunin's looked confused. "Nine years ago we struck a bargain with Danzo of the Leaf. We could take the woman for her Kekki Genkai if we aide him in a Coup De ta, that unfortunately had been uprooted first by Danzo getting thrown out of the Village that very night and the Uchiha clan massacre a few years later."

"Seems Danzo got the short in of the agreement," the first man quipped.

"You'd think so, except the conditions on getting the Kekki Genkai from that Uzumaki woman are near impossible," the Captain stated annoyed, "We can't kill her because if we do the eyes get sealed, her eyes are in the final state so it would be impossible to rape her just to get an offspring."

"Why's that?" the second asked.

"Something about the lightning bolts around the diamond shape of this Diamondgan eye, she has four," the captain looked annoyed searching through the records. "According to an old man this Uzumaki women spoke once too, the eyes have four stages for women and three men of her clan. Once the women of the Uzumaki have had their first born child be male or female they cannot pass the Kekki Genkai. So essentially Danzo duped us, her son has what we need."

"How the hell did you get all this info, Kureni?" the second asked. "Did the interrogators break her or something?"

"You kidding that woman's will is stronger than the Kage's. She gave us the information because she knew we couldn't do a thing to change it, this pissed off Ryoga something fierce he spent two years trying to crack her," the man laughed. "After Ryoga left I saluted her, no one in the last twenty years had ever withstood that guys interrogation techniques."

It was enough for Ranma the Chunin captain had the information he needed, using several well placed strikes zipped around the room with his scarlet flash version of Minato's Hiraishin jutsu rendering all but the Chunin captain unconscious. "Hello there," pinning the Chunin's hands behind his back he used the Leaf transportation jutsu to leave the records office and reappear in the forest near the Mizukage compound. "Let's talk, where are you keeping my mother?"

The chunin grinned weakly, "Figured you'd be listening in on the conversation, she's better in your hands then those of Madara Uchiha."

"Madara!" Ranma paled he read the histories and knew the rogue ninja's name. "That asshole is still alive."

"I don't know, the Mizukage is acting strangely, he keeps saying we have to wait for this guy," the Captain stated. "Look I won't fight you."

Ranma judge the man for a moment before letting him go, "Where is she?"

"There's a shack hidden inside the waterfall to the north of the village, she's in there," Kureni rubbed his wrists staring at the young man. "Listen I'm one of the few that's actually met your mother and the ones not directly under the Mizukage support you finally coming here."

"Why would do that?" the pig-tailed ninja asked.

"Let's just say we gotten to know her and regret bringing here, but we could do little about it except make her comfortable when we were charge of guarding her," Kureni frowned deeply. "You see many of us didn't go to the Leaf village when our village was destroyed, some came here to the Mist village. We Shinobi from the Whirlpool village put our own above our adopted homes. When myself and several other from the Whirlpool village heard Kushina Uzumaki had been brought here against her will we tried protesting, but."

"It was met harshly I take it," Ranma responded earning a nod. "Didn't try hard enough so don't bother justifying your actions by saying you did something." Kureni drooped his head looking defeated. In a swirl of leaves Ranma vanished.

The shack underneath the waterfall had begun to mildew from the years of splashing water, so the wood smell damp, slimy, and just plain nasty. Walking around to the front he spotted two Chunin guarding the door looking half asleep. Sweeping in before the mist nin could react he knocked them both unconscious and snatched the keys to the door before the second one fell. With burst of ki energy he melted the keys accept the cuff keys, then with a ki enhanced kick the door imploded inward. When the door crashed down he looked into the dimly lit room and spotted the person he hadn't laid eyes on since he was twelve.

Kushina Uzumaki looked like a shadow of her former self, at least until the moment she laid eyes on the young man who entered the room. He looked older that much was sure, developed into a handsome young man, _It's not possible they said he'd been killed by the Nine-tailed fox. He couldn't be unless,_ her thoughts froze and tears began to fall from her cheeks. "They lied for nine years, they said you were dead," she cried.

Ranma pursed his lips unlocking her cuffs, "Outside some pain in my foot, I feel fine mom."

As soon as her hands were freed she pulled an Amazon glomp that would have made Shampoo very proud, latching onto her son tears of happiness and relief flowing down her cheeks in torrents. "What about?"

"Naruto is fine," Ranma gently soothed the woman he called mother since age seven. "Everything is alright, I'm here to take you away from this hell. Take you back home."

At first the pig-tailed ninja thought his mother wouldn't move, this wasn't the strong woman he knew from all those years ago. Then again she had been tortured constantly since then. After a few minutes Kushina collected herself standing up revealing something that Ranma missed seeing the first time, his mother was for one very well endowed and that she was a natural red-head. He slapped his hand over eyes pulling out his clothing from the Sexy Ninja Jutsu transformation. "Thank you dear, I see I can still turn heads even if one of those heads is you."

"Yeah well, just be glad Anko isn't here," Ranma stated.

Kushina raised an eyebrow slowly putting on the outfit, "Oh and why's that, son?"

"She'd want me to compare who had the better body," the pig-tailed ninja snorted peeking through his fingers to see his mother was buttoning the last string to the shirt.

The red head giggled slightly and took a deep breath closing her eyes for a second when they opened they had changed to that to what she called the Diamondgan eyes, "Let's get out of here, I want to see my little Naruto."

The two bolted from the shack and the waterfall speeding toward the closest gate, Ranma no longer cared to be caught in the open his mother's unique eyes would spot anything. Needless to say it was faster getting out of the Village then it was getting into the village. Before any of the Mist Villagers realized they lost their nine year captive Ranma and his mother were a good three hours ahead. However they had taken East Gate to exit and in order for then to get on the road heading northwest they would need to head up and around the outskirts of the Mist village before they could safely believe they were clear. It took nearly a month of traveling by night avoiding Mist ninja scouts and subtle traps before they started heading northwest.

"Mom," Ranma spoke up.

"Yes, dear?" Kushina asked looking over at her son warmly glad to finally reach a safe distance from her captives.

"Your eyes why is your Kekki Genkai so sought after by the Mist village?" the pig-tailed ninja asked.

Kushina smiled slightly, "Because son these eyes have a very unique history, though I don't know the full story, heck I don't even know their real name. Diamondgan is something I thought up on my own."

Ranma sweatdropped, _Weird ass name for something that's more sought after than the Byakugan and the Sharingan combined_, he thought. "So what do they do and what are these stages those Mist guys talking about?"

"They are essentially the Byakugan and the Sharingan combined," Kushina smirked looking at the shock on her son's face. "Imagine the ability to pick up an opponent's jutsu, not be phased by a Genjutsu, and see their Chakra network over long distances. As for the stages are little easier to explain because I've gone through them."

"Well I picked up that the women get an extra stage how's that?" Ranma asked.

"Each stage is set up toward the strongest emotional feeling we as humans feel, can you guess which one?" the red-head woman asked.

Thinking a moment Ranma went back to his time picking an out medium for his Moko Takabishya, at the time his strongest emotional mind set was Confidence, which he derived from Ryoga's Shi Shi Hokodan which used depression, however he knew that there were far stronger emotions, anger, fear, but the strongest he figured out later with the help of Akane and Anko. "Love."

"Correct, each stage is different, for the first stage I got when I turned twelve as part of growing into maturity. The second stage is when I realized I loved you father, however third was when I felt the love returned by your father it was such a great feeling, the sex wasn't bad either," Kushina stated buffing her nails sporting a dirty grin. Ranma gave her vague look of exasperation and disgust. "The final stage however is reserved only for the women of the Uzumaki or so I was told, it's the love we have as mothers. It also ensures that we Uzumaki women can only have one child," she smiled sadly.

"So the fourth stage turns you sterile or something?" the pig-tailed ninja looked a bit shocked.

"It's a defense against capture at least for the women," Kushina looked down sadly. "Or it was until nine years ago."

Placing his hand gently on his mother shoulder she looked up and saw him smile, "Don't worry that thing is over now," he stopped remembering it took nine years to rescue her. "Wish it hadn't even happened," he was about to say more when his ki sense spiked. Stopping he looked around, which quickly put his mother on alert drawing a Kunai that her son gave her.

"What is it?" Kushina asked activating her Diamondgan she saw the ninja up on the mesa looking back at her with both cold and surprisingly familiar eyes. "Isn't that Itachi Uchiha?"

Ranma quickly jerked his head upward staring at his former best-friend and traitor of the Leaf Village, "Mom, don't move a muscle Itachi isn't the same guy you knew."

Looking at the quiet coolness in her son's eyes she watched him pull a double edge Chinese style sword and scabbard out nowhere, loop it around his waist and secure it. "Mom, keep an eye out, he might have been hired by the Mist Village to drag you back, or something else much more dangerous is behind everything for the last nine years."

Not liking those implications and a little miffed her son didn't think she was capable of handling herself, Kushina ducked into a tree watching quietly as her eldest child walked up to face his longtime friend. From her vantage point she saw the mesa Ranma was heading to was level black stone, as was the series of mountains behind the two young men, also there was series of bridges and outcroppings descending down into a river that spilled over into a waterfall.

Ranma stood not more than ten feet from his long time former friend, watching him intently but keeping his senses alert for trouble. He hadn't been in the village at the time Itachi massacred his own clan, but he hadn't expected such radical looking change in Itachi. "Been what four years, how's life been treating you Itachi?"

"Casual as always, Ranma. Madara wants your mother, Uzumaki, I suggest you turn her over to me and I won't kill you," Itachi stated in a solemn monotone voice.

"Since when does the great Itachi Uchiha do what some old fart tells him, especially since he's an Uchiha like yourself," Ranma snorts as he and Itachi started circle for a second before Ranma watches Itachi turn searching for Kushina. "Guess the old man was talked into it or was it Danzo, certainly sounds like some power play that asshole would play, when did you see him, outside the village during one of your Black Op missions?"

"You shouldn't pry into things that don't concern you, let's just say I'm helping to build an empire," the Uchiha stated coldly.

Ranma eyes hardened hearing this, "An empire, what the hell are you talking about?" looking on in confusion. "Every village in the five nations are purely democratic, and we as Ninja are there as the arms and legs to defend that democracy!"

"Where is your mother, I said it before, don't make me kill you," Itachi stated more firmly this time making seem he raised his voice even though he didn't.

A sigh of both sadness and inevitability Ranma drew the sword at his waist. "Seems your dealing in more absolutes these days, I'll do what I must."

"You will try," Itachi replied with an evil sick grin on his face as he jumped into the air spinning in the air to face Ranma with he landed a single bladed sword of his own drawn. The two met in a clash of sparks striking hard. They quickly went into series of thrust, slashes and quick dodge slashes trying to get the upper hand. The battle of swords drew them dangerously close to the cliff edge of the mesa. Ranma flipped to the right, putting him in front of suspension bridge, Itachi continued with the swing which set himself up to kick Ranma in face. The pig-tailed ninja went with the blow doing a quick backflip landing on his feet far enough away to bring his sword up as Itachi reengaged him in another series slashes, quick slices one that seemed to lock the swords in place for a second, Ranma spun in a tight loop with just his body readjusting the sword to get better leverage. Each time would beat the other back with a six slash combo only to meet with a stale mate. Both seemed to be stumped on how to get the upper hand moving along the bridge trying each slashing a counter slashing until they found themselves underneath the outcropping Ranma missed one strike Itachi grabbed him by the throat leaning down his eyes glaring down at his former friend. Ranma gasped weakly for a few seconds before letting his body drop bringing his foot kicking the Uchiha off of him knocking him clear, Ranma rolled as Itachi jumped up Ranma jumped to his own feet.

The Uchiha came running at him Ranma sent his leg into Itachi's stomach forcing the other man to roll with the blow dropping him to the ground facing up at Ranma who quickly grabbed his sword lying on the ground. Bringing the sword over his head and striking downward failing to see Itachi managed to grab his own sword and intercepted the blade before it could strike home ending in another stalemate, "Not again," Ranma gasped huffing as he jumped back as Itachi spun around using a spinnerooni to get up from his proned position. They engaged in another series of slashes, upward strikes, downward parries as they moved along the outcropping until they reach the base of the cliff standing on monstrous rotting tree overlooking the river, the slashes and strikes getting fewer as the two grew tired. Ranma back flipped onto the rotting tree and Itachi followed but the sudden increase in weight caused the dying roots of the tree to suddenly tear loose. The pig-tailed ninja and the Uchiha clunged to the tree as it plunged into the river below, the end the tree slammed into the water so hard that it stayed vertical long enough for it to begin tipping over the side of the waterfall. Ranma with the better reaction got to his feet and ran to the branch end of the tree seeing a boulder not far from the falls. He used the largest branch of the old tree as a platform to catapult himself onto the boulder then began hopping from boulder to boulder away from the falls. Itachi followed shortly after just as the tree made its fateful plunge, he too leapt from boulder to boulder chasing after his former friend slashing at Ranma's heels literally. Ranma jumped high landing on the widest boulder he could find, turning the face Itachi gasping. "Why are you doing this, you can't use my mother's eyes they are lost to Madara?"

"You're thinking in platitudes Ranma, she's a key to unlocking many things including the demon containers like your brother," Itachi said.

Ranma's eyes narrowed, "I understand and I don't want to understand. All I know is your an ass, Itachi Uchiha is dead and you killed him. I don't know who you are."

Itachi leapt over Ranma coming in on the pig-tailed ninja's blind spot, before Itachi could strike he brought his sword over his head blocking. Spinning around slashing from the right Itachi blocked that from there they went into a series of slashes and guard moves since they were so close in proximity again they were in a stalemate. Itachi was about to start another series hoping to end the stalemate when Ranma flipped back onto a large rocky shore on high above Itachi's jumping range. "It's over, I have the high ground."

Huffing with a ragged breath Itachi spotted a log floating behind him, taking a step back he started riding the log looking at his former friend impassively. "Mission failed, good luck Uzumaki in five years' time the old man will begin making his move. He wants Naruto before the boy can successfully transmute the nine-tailed fox's Chakra. The eyes are the key to making the transition faster."

A small smirk appeared on Ranma's face. "How fast?"

"21 at stage one, 18 at stage two, and 16 at stage three, If your brother has any girlfriends by now I strongly urge he start confessing his undying love for them soon," Itachi broke into his first grin since they last saw each other nine year ago. "You've gotten stronger, oh and as for the massacre thing, it had to be done. I didn't want to see my former home destroyed in a civil war."

"Bye Uchiha I hope won't run into you again, you almost beat me this time," Ranma smiled rubbing the back of his head.

"If you're going to protect your brother, then it'll inevitable we will meet again, only next time I use the Sharingan," Itachi said as the log finally coasted over the falls.

Taking a deep breath he felt his mother walk down the side of the rocky slope. "What was with the sword duel, dear?"

"Something Uchiha and I had to work over. He didn't say goodbye when he left the village and I wasn't there to wish him luck," Ranma said with a shrug.

The red head frowned deeply, "Is this some macho male only way of saying goodbye and good luck, a fifteen minute sword fight?" Kushina asked looking annoyed. "And what was all that crap at the beginning?"

"Justification, it's a guy thing mom kind of complicated," he watched his mother growl as he let loose a small smirk looking at where Itachi had vanished. He then groaned, "Looks like Itachi out for a best man, man that sucks."

"What are you talking about now, son?" Kushina looked a bit worried.

Looking at his mother nervously, "Heh, well the thing is um, Anko will probably waiting for me to get back, and well considering how she was when I left, I'll probably be place in front of the Hokage outside of ten minutes the moment we get home, for him to perform marriage rights."

Kushina looked like she was about to gush in happiness, "My little boy's getting married how wonderful, grandbabies," she started listing the things she was going to do in the process of spoiling the potential grandchildren she'll when they got there.

_What is with mom and this grandkid fetish, even my original mother was hooked on it_. Sighing in defeat the two began marching up the side of the cliff beginning their trek west. Ranma noted that he and his mother would reach the Hidden Leaf Village long before he thought they would. He predicted two years, in closer review it'll be outside of year and a half.

Itachi emerged from the spray of the waterfall looking up a bit sadly from his spot before he felt Kisami approach, "So how did it go, any more info on the eyes?"

"He was less than forthcoming and even though Kushina Uzumaki had been out of action nine years her skills still far surpass my own," the Uchiha stated and smirked underneath his cloak. "As for Ranma Uzumaki he's better now than when we fought as kids, I doubt I could beat him even with the Sharingan."

"So what we head back and tell the old man, we came out of this whole catastrophe with zilch," Kisami looked peeved.

"The catastrophe started when he believed that old weasel Danzo, which has been banished from the Leaf Village by the way," Itachi started walking away, "that'll have to do for now."

"Heh, the old man is going to love hearing that," Kisami followed the Uchiha into the dark forest wear they seemed to vanish.

Author's Note: A lot of exposition so speak in this chapter and more is still coming, I do need a proofreader and a spell checker, I'm real good at spotting things while I'm writing and less when I trying to keep the story in my head. Can anyone guess the dialogue in this chapter between Ranma and Itachi, at the origin, the title of this chapter is a big hint.

Harem Vote:

Ino - 6 (seems Ino pairings with Naruto are getting just as popular as the Sakura and Hinata ones for some reason, anyone care to elaborate)

Hinata - 4

Tenten - 3

Fem Haku and Ayame - 2

Filler Girls - 1(Need to give exact names I'm not enough into the anime to figure these out and I know they have episodes that aren't shown in the manga)

Sensei for Team 7 vote:

Ranma - 1

Kakashi - 1

Kushina - 0

Anko - negative 1

Asuma - 0


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

_Genin Graduation_

Two figures slowly walked over the horizon before them was a sight both had longed to see, one for nearly ten years and the second for nearly two. Ranma hadn't expected to run into a few snags before arriving back in the fire country. The chief among those snags were the constant movements of Mist ninja scouring the Land of Water and Waves. Also thanks to him and his mother's nature of bravado, they helped escort a Princess to her future husband long before a deadline. The woman vowed to name her first child after Ranma, for his bravery and Kushina had been ecstatic about that. Regardless of the delay they arrived on the outskirts of the Hidden Leaf Village pretty around the time Ranma originally said he be returning.

Walking toward village gate two Chunin stepped in the way clearing their throats, "State your business?"

"Hayate, I'm shocked you don't recognize me, you hypochondriac," the pig-tailed ninja sneered with pleasure as the Chunin coughed a bit glaring at the only person to ever call him that to his face.

"Uzumaki," Hayate glanced at Ranma's traveling companion and his face turned paler than normal, "L-Lady Kushina."

Kushina smiled nervously, her husband had been the Fourth Hokage after all and many of Ranma's generation would know her by that name. "It's good to see you've grown up reasonably well Hayate, still have that twenty-four seven cold however," with a smirk she and her son moved pass the Chunin who as order by the Hokage to send up a yellow and red signal flare into the sky if Ranma had succeeded in his mission. "Do you think Naruto will reject me Ranma?" she asked looking a bit pale herself and sounding very timid.

Ranma knew from past experience that reuniting with ones mother after years of thinking she was dead, was an awkward moment, thankfully Naruto didn't have the looming kunai of a stupid man among men contract hanging over his head. "It'll be awkward, he won't know how to react to you at first mom, just do what you do best," he smiled slightly. "Be mom." He was about to say more when a solitary figure appeared on the street in front of them, she looked warmly and seductively at him before walking forward not saying a word. She threw her arms around his neck reached up and begun a long very passionate kiss. "Missed me?" he asked softly after breaking the kiss.

"Hokage's office right now," Anko whispered fire a light in her eyes glancing at Kushina with a light smile. The trio vanished from the street in a swirl of leaves and reappeared in the Hokage's office. Looking up from his endless volume of paperwork Sarutobi saw two figures he hadn't seen in a long time. "Hokage marry me and Ranma please," Anko insisted dropping her arms from Ranma's neck taking both of his hands.

Kushina giggled a bit, Ranma had prepared her for what might happen when they entered the village. She knew Anko when the young woman was a little girl, it had been to her such a heart breaking event to hear her parents killed themselves. Ranma had also told her of Orochimaru's Heaven Curse seal and his torturing of the girl when he became her instructor. To finally see the girl achieve a huge measure of happiness in her life especially with Kushina's oldest son, seemed to make things right. Sarutobi blinked a moment before mentally shrugging, he beeped for his secretary, who entered the room gasping in shock at seeing both Ranma and Kushina. "Well now that we have witnesses, I'll do the extreme short version since I need a full report from Ranma on his mission, and I'm sure Anko would kill me or worse sic Naruto with one his pranks on me if I dragged this out."

Ranma raised an eyebrow at Anko who had the decency to blush, "It only happened once and he was really enthusiastic about the whole thing," Anko replied to the unanswered question.

Sarutobi cleared his throat, "Alright, Ranma do you?" he asked and got the I do, "Anko do you?" Anko smiled brightly and said her I do, "Good your married kiss her," he stated in a bark. Ranma needed no urging kissing Anko passionately. "You are now, Mr. and Mrs. Uzumaki," he waited for Ranma to part from the kiss hoping to get some details on his rescue of his mother before Anko took the pig-tailed martial artist to consummate their marriage.

Ranma reluctantly broke the kiss gently pulled himself away from his new wife, Kushina stepped forward and hugged her new daughter in-law, "Welcome to the family, daughter," he heard his mother whisper.

Anko slowly began to feel overwhelmed tears gently ran down her cheeks, "Thank you mother," she whispered back to her new mother in-law.

It took a nearly an hour for Ranma to finish his report at the end of it he noted how fidgety Anko was getting she clearly wanted the thing to end so she could take him home and show how much she missed him in private. "After a few minor missions around the Land of Waves, we returned home."

"Very well," Sarutobi looked to Kushina then back at Ranma, "So how will we break the news to Naruto?"

Anko smirked, "Only way you're going to get him here without too much trouble is to send Sakura and Kakashi to find him, now if you excuse me," she grabbed Ranma by the waist. "My husband and I have a two day date with our bed," in a swirl of leaves Ranma and his wife were gone.

Clearing his throat he turned to his secretary, "Find and tell Kakashi to do what Mrs. Uzumaki suggested while Lady Kushina and I talk."

Sakura knew exactly where to find her friend and secret crush, she went to the tree where they often meet to play, practice their ninjutsu, taijutsu, the strange ki based attacks Ranma had taught them. "Naruto!" she looked up at the tree and came face to face with the blonde haired container who was giving his best foxy grin. "Eek!" she jumped back holding her chest taking quick breaths.

"Hey, Sakura-chan how's it going?" Naruto smiled brightly always thrilled to see his rosette, at least in his mind.

The rosette just shook her head trying to look annoyed, "Naruto what are you doing?"

"Hanging out," the fox boy snickered dropping his arms letting them hang loosely toward the ground, "So ready to try that one prank I told you about yesterday?"

Sakura grimaced a bit looking around for Kakashi or someone else that might of heard that, she didn't want her spotless displinarian record tarnished. "Maybe later Naruto, any way the Hokage wants to see you, Ranma came home today."

"Really," Naruto's eyes widen briefly before dropping to the ground flipping to land on his feet. "That means he found mom," he quickly looked a bit nervous. "Oh man do what you think my mom will be like, and will she be disappointed in me?"

The rosette watched him for a moment before putting a hand on his shoulder, "It'll be alright, Naruto-kun."

"Well I better go see what the old man wants," with that Naruto quickly made his way to the Hokage's office.

Kushina jumped every time the door opened and closed when Sarutobi's secretary brought in huge mounds of paperwork, she was fidgeting and looked really pale. Sarutobi had gotten the full details from her about her prolonged captivity and why she had been kept alive. After a few minutes he winced when he heard the door slam open signaling Naruto's entry. "Yo old man, I'm here?" Naruto walked in looking at the old man for a moment before he notice the red-haired woman sitting in a chair opposite the Hokage's desk. She looked at him a bit apprehensively and a lot of regret.

"Your brother was in a bit earlier, I'm sorry he's not here now. But Anko was quite impatient," the hokage stated with a small trace of a smile appeared on his face when he saw Naruto smile for a ghost of second his eyes glued to the woman he longed to see for most of his life.

"Heh, looks like a win the bet Kakashi," Naruto snorted as the woman stood in her chair, he scratched the back of his head not sure what to do.

Kushina watched him a moment she wasn't sure what she should do, Ranma had been right it was awkward. She knew she couldn't just run up and hug her son as if nothing had happened, she had spent pretty much the first nine years of her son's life as a captive of the Mist Village because she fell for a lie. She missed raising her son because she had been a fool. She closed her eyes dropping her head tears falling from her eyes, "I failed you as a mother Naruto," she cried softly. "I wanted so much to see you grow up, to help you when you were hurt or sad. Be there when you were happy about your accomplishments and the friends you made, I'm so sorry."

Naruto felt a dull ache in his chest and watched the woman who gave birth to him slump to the ground putting her hands to her face crying her eyes out. He quietly walked forward dropping to his knees as well gently reaching up and taking her hand. "Bro said that you were taken by the Mist Village."

"Also according to how you were found, Kushina. Your arms were pinned to the wall so you couldn't perform any of your jutsu's, please don't be so hard on yourself," Sarutobi put in.

Kushina looked at her son and pulled him into a hug, burying her face into his shirt more tears falling from her eyes. Naruto looked stunned but the longer they stayed like that the more a pleasant feeling seemed to cascade over him, it started in his chest and slowly worked to every part of his body, _Is this what it feels like to have a mom._ It was a feeling he enjoyed a lot he slowly reached his arms up and put them around her. "If it'll make you feel a little better you're forgiven, mom."

Kushina looked up her face red with her tears but her eyes held a glimmer of hope she hadn't felt since Ranma had rescued her from the Village hidden in the Mist, "Thank you my little Naruto."

Naruto blushed slightly, "Heh, your welcome," his stomach decided to make itself known.

"Naruto, why don't you take the next few days off to re-bond with your mother, I'll let Iruka know," Sarutobi suggested the two nodded, helping each other off the floor and slowly walking out of his office. The old man looking at the mound of paperwork standing in front of him with a grimace, "this is going to be a long day."

Anko sighed slowly waking up from her pleasure induced slumber nestling closer to the warmth she held. Looking up at her sleeping husband she reflected on how things came to be. She and Ranma at first hated each other, passionately, then came the night that the Third Hokage and several of the ANBU black ops stormed Orochimaru's laboratory finding not only several dead and ninja each with a Kekki Genkai, including two members of the Uchiha clan. Anko become an unwilling participant of some of the earlier experiments, the ones that placed the Heaven Curse seal on her shoulder. Fortunately for her, it was the earliest experiment and her body wouldn't decay as time went on, however whenever she came in contact with Orochimaru or was within range of him her seal would burn like an inferno. From that moment on, the girl made it her mission of bring down her former sensei. However all the villagers saw was a spy and a monster just by association with Orochimaru, her life had become unbearable since. It was only until one day when she was brutally attacked by Mizuki and several other Chunin that fate had played a rather funny joke upon her, sending her a savior that she at the time despised. Ranma had flew down from the roof to land in the middle of her attackers and sent them all into the world of La La Land.

_**Flashback**_

"I can't believe it, out of all the villagers I get rescued by you!" Anko practically screamed at the pig-tailed ninja.

Said ninja simply shrugged, "I deal with this kind of thing six times a day because of my brother, I don't like it then, I certainly don't like it now."

"I don't need your help Uzumaki," the snake genin snarled. "And what do you mean by that your brother isn't a monster."

Ranma smiled slightly, "Neither are you, yet many in this village see a demon in my brother and Orochimaru in you they don't care about the person or the feelings of that person," with that he turned and was about to leave.

"It doesn't change things between us, Uzumaki. I still hate your guts," Anko snorted but the venom in her voice was gone.

With a light chuckle Ranma leapt to a nearby roof, "Doesn't have to if you don't want it to, I gave up being a jerk the moment my dad died and my mom was taken away. Can't stay like that when I got a two year old brother to look after, see ya around Anko-chan," with a slight wave he took off roof hopping.

_**End Flashback**_

Gently running her index finger along Ranma's chest Anko thought back to that moment tears slowly rolling down her cheek. After that incident she dropped her guard around Ranma and been assigned to Ranma's new team after Itachi had been promoted to the ANBU. The two slowly became inseparable and before she realized it, she was in love with the pig-tailed ninja. She buried her face in Ranma's chest tears still falling, "Something wrong, Anko-chan?" she looked up slowly wiping her tears away.

"No, just happy, I love you Ranma," she whispered slowly inching herself up till she straddled him under their comforter.

Reaching up and gently caressing her face feeling her lean her head to the caress, "Love you too, Anko."

She lowered her head until they were nose to nose, "Please promise me you'll never leave me alone again."

There was a slight frown on his face for a moment wondering what she meant by that, "What do you mean?"

"Next time there's a serious mission I want to be with you when you go, that two year trip to rescue your mother I was beside myself with worry," Anko replied.

With this Ranma smiled slightly, "Already into the worrying wife thing even before we got married?"

Anko snorted kissing him deeply, running her hands up and down his bare chest and rolling her bare hips smirking at what she was feeling, "I'm being serious Ranma," she whispered. "Please let go with you next time, you have either an A rank or B rank mission."

Ranma nodded, "Alright, but that might be awhile." groaning feeling Anko move underneath the sheets.

"Why is that?" Anko dropped to her elbows on Ranma's chest looking at him her eyes a fire with a mixture of confusion, lust, and love.

"Signed on to be a Genin instructor for a while," Ranma grinned slightly.

Anko's eyes lit up even more putting her hands behind Ranma's head kissing him deeper than before, "Guess that means you'll be around, huh," she saw a faint nod sliding one hand underneath the covers. "Guess we better make the most of it."

The two days for Naruto and Kushina had been a blessing for the awkward pair. Both were enjoying walking around talking, Naruto would spend hours talking about the friends he had made with Sakura, Ino, and Hinata. Which Kushina found strange at first until Naruto mention his male friends like Shikamaru and Choji, "So you have two male friends and three female friends," Kushina spoke aloud.

"Yeah, though Ino and Sakura-Chan tend to fight a lot, mostly comparing me with Sasuke for some weird reason, Sakura always argues that I'm cool while putting down Sasuke calling him," Naruto thought a moment while Kushina was trying hard not to laugh at what she saw was a school-girl crush on Naruto from Sakura. "Oh yeah, a bird-haired broody jerk."

It was too much the red-head bent forward laughing not really caring who saw her, it took her a few moments to calm down, wiping a few tears of joy from her face. "Seems the Uchiha boy is so much like his father." It was conversations like these plus a few chastising remarks from Kushina that broke down the first awkward walls between the two. On that first morning Naruto woke to his first home cooked meal ever, it was a rather simple considering Kushina hadn't been able to cook anything in over ten years. So their first breakfast was modest eggs, toast, and milk. It was here they planned for their first real set of errands together as a family, it was also on this day that Kushina saw the way many of the villagers treated her son. After the first two blocks of glares her son was getting she returned those glares adding killer intent behind it. The first store they entered was the Sarumo weapon's shop, here they were greeted by a young girl a year older than Naruto wearing the Leaf Shinobi headband, she had her dark brown hair in buns and wore an outfit similar to the ones Ranma wore during his time as a Genin. "Welcome to Sarumo's weapons emporium, I'm Tenten Sarumo pleased to meet you."

"Hey Ten, how's things going?" Naruto stated with a bright smiled.

Tenten giggled slightly, "Everything is going, got three big orders for Kunai today from the Academy in preparation for graduation next week. Are you going to pass this year?"

"Believe it, got bro's permission to pass this year," Naruto puffed up looking proud. "Just need to go out with a bang."

Watching the exchange between Naruto and the girl named Tenten, Kushina felt a bit empty on the inside. "Oh who's she Naruto? She's beautiful." Tenten looked on in awe at the woman standing behind the fox boy. She wore and orange outfit similar to Naruto, only the sleeves were black she carried a set Kunai and Shiruken, thigh pouch on her right side. Black jonin pants, and wore her Leaf ninja headband around her head tilted slightly to the right.

"This is my mom, Kushina Uzumaki," Naruto stated with even more pride. If she didn't blush at Tenten's response, she did at her son's response.

"Wow, so, Ranma really did find her that's so cool Naruto, I'm happy for you both," she cleared her throat. "Well since this is a happy occasion you get anything you like at half price." Kushina felt a bit chagrined at the girl's implication but felt that it's probably right. When she had been captured she was lied too, she was told that her son's had both been killed, even been given proof a lock of Ranma's hair and the blanket that Naruto was taken away in by Minato. Once presented with those items all her will to fight had left her, she lived in nine years of hell, torture, beatings, luckily no rape. Apparently the Mizukage, had declared that any of her captives spoiled her outside the torture they be killed. Watching her son pick out a few Kunai for after graduation and picked up a new outfit. "Naruto, going against the norm and buying something that isn't orange."

"Ms. Sarumo orange is a very pretty color," the red-head stated looking offended.

Naruto laughed slightly, "Well we know where I got my love for orange from, anyway," Naruto held up a huge black coat with orange flames on the hem of the coat, orange gloves with the fingers cut off up to the second knuckle. He also bought an engraving kit and a black shirt with large orange stripe along the stomach area around the back where stopped about a half an inch from the zipper. He also bought a new pair of orange pants, "That's all for me." Tenten rang it up, along with the double bladed sword that Kushina bought.

The rest of the day went smoothly except for the massive order of paint Naruto purchased from the hardware store before they called it a day. "Naruto, what's with all the paint," Kushina raised an eyebrow hands on her hips.

"A little pre-graduation mischief, mom. No real harm," Naruto chuckled his mind aloft of the prank coming to fruition.

The Day before Graduation

Naruto was working feverishly to finish his masterpiece, the culmination of two years of hard research and finding the right paint, timing, and day to do this. "NARUTO!" He jerked his away from the 4th Hokage's face looking down at six ANBU and two Chunin one being Iruka, "What have you done to the Hokage's?"

Naruto cackled lightly moving his hands away from the Ox position, "Come on it's just a little painting jutsu I created it'll vanish in an hour, believe it. You got to admit the old geezers haven't looked any better." He laughed harder at the darkening expression on the small group gathered. It was really impressive considering all the ANBU were wearing masks.

"Get'em," one of the ANBU shouted and they all launched at him only to come face to face with a large panda covered in paint. "Naruto," one growled softly trying clean the paint off.

Sarutobi looked up at the Hokage monument his lips pursed, "Somehow I knew he was holding back," he muttered to himself listening to the distant shouts of anger at Naruto's antics.

"Well, I knew he was going to pull something before the exam today but I didn't think it would be on such a massive scale," Ranma stated looking up at the Monument next to the Hokage.

"This is your doing," Sarutobi glared dryly at the pig-tailed ninja.

"I only nudged him a bit, this came up with on his own, it's a little Ninjutsu involving paint it'll vanish in an hour," Ranma stated with a shrug.

With a sigh the old man pinch his nose, "Just hope this will be the last headache I get from that boy."

"Doubt it," Ranma smirked as Anko appeared next to him looking a bit haggard. "You okay hun?"

Anko just kissed him on the cheek, "Iruka caught the little spore and dragged his ass back to class. Can't believe that twerp is my brother in-law," she shifted her weight looking up at the monument and sneering in delight, "then again I don't know a lot of things about art but I do know what I like. You never looked better old man."

Another sigh escaped the old Hokage, "What did Kushina say about Naruto's stunt."

"About how I thought she'd take it," Ranma smiled. "One minute she's dressing him down about the prank telling him it was wrong and he shouldn't do it again. Then after about minute of dressing him down, she turned around and started praising him for his evasive skills on the ANBU and the skill he used in the paint jutsu as well as the perfection of his timing."

Sarutobi slumped inward with a slight groan of disgust, "So that's where he gets that evil prankster gene, from her."

Both Ranma and Anko looked at each other a devious smirk appeared they shared. "Well Hokage we better go, I got set up my training ground for the Genin I'll be taking on tomorrow, and my tomboy has things she needs to do with Ibiki."

The Hokage nodded and the newlyweds took a moment to kiss each other good bye before vanishing.

The FINAL EXAM!

Naruto Uzumaki leaned against the wall waiting for his turn at the exam, watching as Sasuke appeared, "Well how'd it go, Sasuke?"

"What do you think," showing the fox boy his headband before Sasuke started walking off with a smirk, "you going to stop goofing off long enough to pass this time, loser?"

Naruto let loose a wicked grin but declined to say anything, he had already watch Sakura, Hinata, Choji, and Shikamaru all pass, the only one that was behind him in line was Ino, who looked extremely nervously. "You okay Ino, you look really pale?"

She looked up from her hands and smiled faintly, "Scared, what if I don't pass? What if I mess up a jutsu?"

"You'll do fine; I've seen all your jutsu's they are perfect, heh. Wouldn't want to lined up in your sights when you use that mind control jutsu of yours," Naruto rubbed his eyes slightly. They had been bugging him all morning he almost screwed up his paint jutsu because of it.

Ino noticed it first though, "Naruto your eyes," she pointed looking at them in awe. She saw that they had undergone a transformation similar to the Byakugan, only instead of veins popping out the sides of his eyes, his blue iris's turned into diamonds and two lightning bolts had formed at the bottom of the white field.

Naruto frowned for a moment, mainly because he was seeing various strange things, one he saw a series of lines on Ino that wasn't there before. "This is really strange," he murmured, just as Iruka opened the door. "Iruka sensei, can you get my mom, I think my Kekki Genkai just activated."

Iruka looked stunned for a moment, "Very well Naruto, I'll wait until after she gets here before letting you take your exam. Ino, your next." Naruto gave Ino a reassuring thumbs up before sitting down looking around the area with the weird eyes.

A minute later Kushina appeared in a swirl of leaves, "Sweetie, I'm so happy, let me look," she bent down and examined his eyes smirking slightly, "Well this is interesting, you have two lightning bolts with your Diamondgan eye, activated," she notice his sour look. "What is it, dear?"

"Mom, not to sound mean but is it possible to change the name, please?" Naruto asked in a pleading tone. He knew the specifics of what the eyes were capable of a mix of Sharingan and Byakugan, seeing a technique in both its form and chakra manipulation, making the Uzumaki eyes even stronger than the Hyuga and Uchiha eyes combined.

Kushina thought a moment not really surprised at Naruto's response if anything she wanted Naruto to make the eyes his own in everything including the name. "Of course sweetie, how about you rename it."

It took a moment but Naruto gave a huge grin, "It's got both of the Sharingan and Byakugan properties, it uses the feelings of love to evolve the eye, it's like a Heaven's gate to an opponent's soul, so I'll call it, the Tenchagan," he smiled ear to ear. "cool huh?"

Kushina giggled gently ruffling her son's hair, "Very catchy, and certainly better than the name I've been using." she paused kissing her son on the cheek, "Now to deactivate your Tenchagan, is a bit different from the other's you need to will it, away to activate from this point on do what the others do by simply forcing chakra into the eyes. Now be careful on how you use it."

Naruto closed his eyes and simply came up with a mental picture of a switch to deactivate his Tenchagan, with that Ino emerged from the exam room proudly sporting her new Leaf shinobi headband which she wrapped around her waist to look like a belt. "Look Naruto I passed," she ran up and hugged him before running off to celebrate with the rest.

"MY son is such a ladies man," Kushina gushed then giggled seeing him look utterly shocked. With that he numbly walked into the exam room and stood before Iruka and Mizuki.

"Okay, Naruto like last year you need to perform one successful Clone," Iruka stated and watched Naruto get into a rather different stance then the standard Clone jutsu stance.

Naruto crossed his fingers into a lower cased T, "Shadow Clone Jutsu!" two clones appeared next to Naruto.

"Excellent Naruto, though that stance isn't the standard Clone Jutsu stance, still the results are perfect," Iruka stated.

Naruto smiled, "That's because I got the old man's permission of learn the Shadow Clone Jutsu about six years ago, no matter how hard I tried I couldn't make a standard clone, I got too much chakra and very little control over it." Naruto scratched the back of his neck.

"An advance Jonin technique," Iruka was dumbfounded. "For that I'll give an extra credit mark, however your over all grades still puts you in dead last Naruto," it was unnerving to see Naruto give his foxy grin. "What are you hiding Naruto?"

"You'll find out the day I take part in the Chunin exams, sensei," Naruto grin grew a bit before walking out of the classroom, then he flew down the hall and through the double doors onto the lawn in front of the academy where all the parents and students were conversing. "I PASSED!" he shouted at the top of his lungs running toward his mother, brother, and sister-in-law. Sakura, Hinata, and several others of the class that knew Naruto all cheered him as he was swept into a hug from his mother.

Author's note: Thus ends the more original part of the story, now we get into the actual series, a few minor changes have occurred. Sakura is not a Sasuke fan girl, neither is Ino really, she likes Sasuke just not uber obsessed so the little rivalry between Ino and Sakura never really happened. I haven't really focused on Hinata relationship with Naruto, because I'm waiting until next chapter. Naruto is also friends with Sasuke just not close friends. Ranma and Anko's relationship will hit the baby plateau when Naruto leaves to train with his mother and Jiraiya after the Tsunade arc. Sasuke also won't fall to the dark side so to speak, however he will achieve Orochimaru's curse mark just won't succumb to its temptation. As for the Harem it won't be taking place until after the Chunin exam arc, Naruto will make his big announcement about being the 4th Hokage's son during his match with Neji. So far the Harem vote settled, Ino, Hinata, Tenten are locked. Ayame and Fem Haku are currently tied so the next vote will decide. As for the Team 7 sensei vote is now close and winning out was Ranma. If anyone figured out that the title of this story was going to be what Naruto renamed his Kekki Genkai you can now sit back and shout, 'I KNEW IT!'


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

_Genin test_

Arriving in the classroom early the next morning following the graduation, Naruto was one of the first after a delicious waffle breakfast with his mother. The only other present were, Hinata, Shino, Kiba, and Sasuke, looking around with a mental shrug he walked up to Hinata who got more flustered with each step he took toward her. "Morning Hinata ready for the team placement?"

"Y-yes how are you t-this morning Naruto-kun?" the Hyuga girl asked nervously. _Naruto-kun's talking to me_.

"Great, had a big breakfast with mom, talked to her about the big dinner celebration last night," the fox boy stated leaning up against the wall opposite her noting she was getting more jittery by the second, her face was becoming more red as well. _Damn, looks like I owe bro ten bucks_. He sighed and stepped away from the wall, as he saw Shikamaru and Choji enter the room, followed closely by Iruka. _Heh, looks like Sakura-chan and Ino are late wondering what they're doing._ "Well see ya Hinata," he said with a light wave as he walked down the steps and sat down in the same row with Sasuke closing his eyes waiting for the final two to arrive.

Few seconds later he opened his eyes to find himself in a dank looking hallway with a faint growl down one of the corridors; he followed the sound until he to a huge sealed set of bars on the junction between the bars was the Death seal. Behind the gate Naruto was face to face with monstrously huge being glaring darkly down upon him. **"So we finally meet kit."**

"Fox," Naruto stated guessing correctly at the only other occupant of his mental state. "Heh, man you're huge I'm surprised I can keep you inside my head."

**"Your stomach actually, though I loath to admit it your father was the best in the world at seals even better than his teacher, Jiraiya,"** the nine-tailed fox growled slowly. **"And it's because of that I am trapped here, our fates permanently intertwined. Though I wish it were otherwise, kit I am about to offer you something that I haven't ever offered another human."**

Looking a bit confused at first Naruto gave a shrugged and waited patiently, "Okay what is it?"

**"I'll be granting the wishes of these pathetic villagers and giving you the chakra you'll need to obtain your goal as well,"** the fox sighed looking more than a little remorseful. **"In a year's time I'll be giving you all my chakra, nine full tails worth of power combining it with your own, making you the strongest ninja in the history of the world. But the cost will be very dear; you must agree to kill someone for me."**

Taking in a breath in total shock, Naruto hadn't expected that kind of response. "Why?"

The huge wily fox smiled darkly again, **"Simple I'm a demon can never truly die but in order for me to be released and return to my realm my form must be lost. Madara Uchiha used some stupid summoning contract to lock me in such a form. If I give all this forms current chakra not only will that fool lose his precious summoning jutsu, you'll gain the power to defeat his Mangekyo Sharingan. But you must reach your own Tenchagan eye final form first."**

With that bit of information relayed Naruto looked stunned, "So you want me to kill this Madara Uchiha and in return I get all nine tails of chakra and you're mortal body will be destroyed."

**"That is correct, do you accept?"** fox asked slumping to the ground get a better look at the boy, he almost looked cute like that in Naruto's mind.

"If it'll help my village then of course but what other catches are there?" Naruto asked in return to sounding a bit wary.

The fox chuckled turning its head to the side in amusement, **"Only that you'll get my chakra however it'll take a while to master once you obtain all nine tails. I'd say four years max before you have fully transfigured my chakra into yours."**

Thinking hard on the math involved the fox boy pursed his lips, "Let's see how soon would I be able manifest a chakra tail?"

**"Three months around the time of the first stage to your Chunin exams, I believe,"** The fox explained and saw a nasty smirk appear on his jailer's face. It was rather familiar because the fox had even on his own several times in his long demonic life. **"I sense something rather nasty in going through that kitsune like brain of yours, my dear kit."**

"Must know we pretty well fox, your right I planned on entering the Chunin exams and making an announcement about my heritage there, looks like I'll be able show something else as well," Naruto snickered.

**"Be wary though, kit. Announcing your family's name and with the Kekki Genkai you have will very much backfire upon you if you're not careful,"** the demon pointed out.

It took a couple seconds for the boy to understand what he meant but the question in the way it was phrased helped, "You don't mean?"

**"In your village and many others in the pathetic human world it's called the Clan Restoration Act; it's often used when there are only one member of a prestigious clan left in the village. You and Sasuke Uchiha, are sole heir's to your family's clan, both male and both with a Kekki Genkai beneficial to the village. If you don't have a girl in mind to keep by your side now you may not get that chance afterward."**

A sense of panic hit Naruto for a moment hearing the words of truth in the demonic fox, as he returned to the real world just as Sakura and Ino barged through the door growling at each other. "Out of the way Ino-pig, I want to see Naruto-kun," Sakura growled trying to push the blonde girl out of the way so she could enter first.

"No way Billboard brow, I'm going in to see Sasuke first," the blonde stated and they both were sort of spit out by the door crashing to the ground. Sasuke sighed heavily glancing at Naruto wondering if the blonde boy was as annoyed by the fan-girl attention as he was.

However when Sakura popped up next to Naruto he was all smiles as she slid in next to him, "Morning Naruto-kun," the rosette eyes were as bright as her smile. "Ready to see what team were going to be on?" **"Please let me be with my Naruto-kun and anyone else but that moody jerking Sasuke, cha!"** Inner Sakura shouted with a pumped fist and Sakura firmly agreed.

Iruka cleared his throat as the rest of the class sat down, "Welcome your first day Genin, I'll name you off into your squads and your Jonin instructors will be here to pick you up, periodically. First is Team 1..," Iruka listed off the first six teams while the others were quietly chatting. "Team 7: Naruto Uzumaki!"

Sakura clenched her hands thinking repeatedly, _Me and Naruto, Me and Naruto, me, me_.

"Sakura Haruno!" Iruka listed

Sakura mentally cheered her face even more ecstatic then before, _Yes, I got my man now._ **"Alright, cha. Anyone else but Sasuke!"**

"And Sasuke Uchiha! Your instructor will be here in a few seconds," Iruka winced a bit when he saw Sakura's head slam into the desk. _Well that's a new one a girl who rather hang around Naruto than Sasuke. But then again she always liked the little spore_. Iruka chuckled to himself, "Team 8: Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara, Choji Akimichi (AN: Please give the correct spelling for Choji's last name, I think I embarrassed myself)," Iruka named off team 9, "Team 10: Hinata Hyuga, Kiba Inuzuka, and Shino Abrumo."

The first instructor to appear was a woman with long brown hair and strange red eyes, "Team 10 with me." Hinata waved to Naruto who gave the girl a victory sign before she vanished.

"Um, since when did you start giving Hinata the time of day?" Ino asked behind Naruto who was laying with his down on the desk next to Sakura who was giving him a strange worried look.

"My brother said that she's had a crush on me since the second year of the academy," Naruto snorted. "I bet him ten bucks that he was wrong about Hinata, now I got to pay him back."

The Uchiha laughed a bit, "Man, didn't know you were that clueless loser."

Naruto rubbed the back of his head as a Jonin walked in with a cigarette in his lips, "Team 8 let's go, Shikamaru try to look a little bit more excited." as Team 8 walked out the last person Naruto or Sakura ever expected walk into with darkest smirk he could ever muster appeared on his face.

"Oh know, Naruto you don't think," Sakura's face was pale.

"It can't be," Naruto looked ten times worse than Sakura while Sasuke looked at the Jonin in confusion wondering how these two knew this man. He was dressed in black Jonin pants with the standard Kunai pouch on his right leg; he wore taijutsu style slippers instead of the Shinobi style boots most wore. He wore a dark red under shirt instead of the Jonin blue and his Jonin vest was black with S-rank emblazoned just above the left side pockets. This meant they managed to land one of the highest class of Jonin in the village. Outside of the dark smirk on his face the man's face was unblemished, he had long black hair done in a pig-tail, and had dark almost slate blue eyes. "B-Bro, you're our instructor?"

Sasuke eyes widen, the man before them was none other than Ranma Uzumaki, Naruto's elder brother whose skills were said to rival that of his own brother Itachi. It was nerve racking on one level but judging by Naruto's he should be getting ready to run. "Heh, let's see Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke. Well I don't need to worry about much, but still. Meet me on the roof in five minutes if your late, turn in the headbands," with that Ranma vanished in the leaf teleportation. Sasuke watched as both Naruto and Sakura scrambled for the open window.

"Hey what's going?" Sasuke asked looking utterly confused.

"You better do what Ranma-sensei says," Naruto said sticking his head back in to look at Sasuke, "he's a mean task master and strict as they come if you don't want to get on his bad side I suggest you get going if you don't want to be late." Sasuke decided for once to heed the warning he was given and quickly tore down the hall jumping into the stairwell leading to the room and jumped from banister to banister until he finally reach the roof, to find Naruto, Sakura, and Ranma sitting on the benches overlooking the village.

"Hmm, 3 minutes and 42 seconds, we'll need to work on that," Ranma pursed his lips closing his pocket watch that Naruto bought for him on his sixteenth birthday. "While we know each other minus Sasuke knowing me. It is still a custom to introduce ourselves, our likes, dislikes, and overall goals for the future, and to show that I'm not playing favorites, you can go first Sasuke."

"I'm Sasuke Uchiha, I don't like much except my mom, hate a lot of things. My goal is to find and capture someone to bring back here for trial and to restore my clan," Sasuke stated eyes narrowing slightly.

"Hope you find him, need to work on your likes though if you expect to rebuild the Uchiha clan," Ranma chuckled a bit before turning to Sakura. "Your turn Sakura."

The pink haired girl nodded clenching her fist ready to begin hoping she doesn't embarrass herself. "I'm Sakura Haruno, I love my Naruto-kun, my mom, training, and flower arranging. I hate Sasuke!" Sasuke glared at the girl who glared back for a moment noting that Naruto was blushing like crazy at her declaration she barely notice that Naruto's Tenchagan had activated and a third lightingbolt was beginning to appear. "My goals are one to be a Medic-nin like the Sannin Tsunade and..," Sakura trailed off blushing almost as much as Naruto was glancing at him shyly. "that's kind of all for now," she whispered looking at her feet.

Ranma smirked unlike the others he had known the Tenchagan eye of his brother had, did in fact activate waiting for Naruto to acknowledge Sakura's outburst before the eye reached its final stage. "Okay Naruto your up," he stated watching his brother trying to calm himself which would be really hard right now since the eye had activated in anticipation.

"I-I'm Naruto Uzumaki, I love Sakura-chan.., my.., argh!" Naruto slapped his hand over his eyes as the final stage of his Tenchagan settled and the increase of the nine-tailed fox's chakra flow, he slowly deactivated the eyes as he removed his hand from his eyes looking at everyone, "my mom, my brother, and my sister in-law. I hate anybody who puts people down and bullies them; I also hate people who think they're better than anyone else. My goal in life is to be Hokage so people will respect me, my family, and my friends."

"Very noble goals all of you, though I think Sakura has one hidden for later," Ranma chuckled as Sakura blushed again only a deeper red than before. "I am Ranma Uzumaki; I love my wife and my family. I hate very few things, just bullies mainly and most tomboys," his smile turned larger imagining Akane and Anko one pinning him to the ground with Kunai while the other bashed his head in with her mallet-sama. "My goals have mostly been achieved, except I want to a certain Snake-Sannin into a snake skinned wallet." With this he sat back looking at his three students. "Tomorrow I'll have to give you a secondary Genin exam, to determine if you can indeed become Shinobi as well as a team."

"The team test, huh?" Naruto asked with a confirming. "Then what will we do for the rest of the day?"

Ranma's sadistic grin returned, "Well I'm going to get you to teach Sakura something that primarily a Uzumaki clan jutsu, but considering you officially made yourself a couple today," both Naruto and Sakura blushed again. "Teach her an earth based or Water based form of the Rasengan."

Naruto's eyes brightened for a second before he looked confused, "Is there one like that?"

"You're the one who wants to be Hokage, you need to not only learn but create over 1000 jutsu's, that includes making new versions of the ones you already know," the pig-tailed ninja explained. "Right now you know only maybe 100 at most, and have yet to remake them in your own ways. Plus Sakura needs help in mastery of various chakra controlling skills if she wants to be a Medic-nin. But that'll wait till tomorrow, you and Sakura can take off I need to talk to Sasuke a second."

"Right see ya tomorrow," Naruto gently took Sakura's hand and the two of them ran off.

Ranma walked up to the Uchiha boy and smiled, "After the test I'm going to start working on your Chakra control."

"What about Naruto and Sakura?" Sasuke asked feeling both proud that his new sensei had taken an interest in him but he was confused.

A shrug along with a bored look clued the Uchiha boy that something was off, "Those two have mastered the Chakra control exercises four years ago, how did you think they got up the side of the building so fast. Heck those two have mastered most Chunin level jutsu's before their second year in the Academy. I simply asked Naruto to hold back everything he knew and Sakura well she only did enough to get her reasonably good grades."

The whole tale seemed to be unbelievable however Sasuke felt instinctively throughout the Academy something about Naruto seemed wrong. The fox boy would screw up jutsu's just enough to get his grades to drop to dead last then ace the jutsu on the next try. "Damn," was the only thing the Uchiha boy could say.

That night Naruto showed his mother the completed Tenchagan eye and needless to say she was ecstatic for a moment, she had been the same way with Minato, they met when she had immigrated into the Leaf village from the Whirlpool, in her second year in the Academy. They grew close and no sooner had they become genin she announced she liked Minato and it had been returned the next moment they met. "Shinobi, dear, live short lives so we must spend every moment like it was our last, understand."

He nodded looking a bit uncomfortable, "The fox mention something that could be a problem, the CRA."

Kushina sighed as she put the finishing touches on their meal looking around the small apartment, "That's a big problem, if you're sure that Ranma's going to put you in the Chunin exams in two months."

With a nod the young boy nodded, "Yeah he said both Sakura and I more than ready, and he's going to push Sasuke even harder to get him ready before the deadline. Man I almost feel sorry for Sasuke, bro is many things. But when it comes to training he puts the fox to shame in terms of being a demon."

The red-head giggled remembering the hours a young eight year old boy put into his training on his days off from the Academy. "He's always been like that."

Naruto took a few bites then began remembering his walk home with Sakura and the kiss to the cheek she gave him before entering her home. "Why do I have to have other girls, mom? I just want it to be me and Sakura," he stated thinking about the CRA.

"It's a cruel fate for every lone heir of a clan, your father had been lucky he had no Kekki Genkai to enhance his standing," Kushina said looking out the window. "But a part of me wished he had."

"Why?" he asked.

"That way you would have had at least one mother growing up," the red-head said tears falling from her eyes. "Plus I think it would of been wonderful to have a co-wife to talk to when your father gone out on missions for the 3rd Hokage, it got lonely even when I went out on missions."

Realizing these things they were talking about were interesting, these were things the fox boy hadn't thought of. He only thought of how miserable Sakura might be, would she like such a thing or hate it and in turn start hating him. Naruto slumped thinking of the prospect of Sakura actually hating him, remembering the glare she gave Sasuke only this time directed at him. Suddenly he didn't feel very hungry. "What if Sakura hated me if I put her into something like that?"

His mother looked down at him noting how miserable he looked, "It's something you'll need to talk to her about if she wants to be with you." Naruto picked at his food for a few minutes before slowly beginning to eat filing the whole CRA issue in the back of his mind for later when he and Sakura were alone.

Early the next morning Sakura, Naruto, and Sasuke gather at the Team 7 training area which Ranma sent to them that morning before getting dressed and eating. Naruto looked the worse of them, having not slept well with the Chunin exams looming in his mind barely two months away, and the prospect of what's going to happen shortly after them when he reveals who his father was in front of the Village. But mostly he was haunted about how to tell Sakura about it and thinking she would hate him for it.

"Morning Genin," Ranma looked at Naruto and frowned he noted with some pleasure that Sakura was looking at his brother with deep concern.

"Naruto-kun, are you okay?" Sakura asked and it earned her a gentle smile from the fox boy.

Snorting a bit Sasuke turned his attention to his sensei wondering what the test was when a woman dressed rather provocatively appear in the leaf teleportation jutsu. He had to admit she was hot, dressed in a see through mesh shirt that could hide her figure if it tried, an orange skirt, her hair done in a ponytail, wore a long beige trench coat. "Everything's ready for the spore and his teammates, sweetheart." the woman latched onto his sensei with the longest most passionate kiss the Uchiha had ever seen in his life.

"Better stop before you break their fragile minds, dear," Ranma chuckled breaking the kiss watching as Sasuke's eyes seemed to glaze over. He then looked over at Naruto and Sakura both gave him a bored look, clearly showing they seen him and Anko do that sort of thing for a long time. "Well maybe not the brat and his girlfriend, but you already broke Sasuke."

Anko walked up to the Uchiha and smirked waving her hand in front of the boy, "Guess you're right, too much woman for him," she moved into her best sultry pose causing her husband to roll his eyes. "Anyway," she stated dropping the pose and turning to her husband her fun over. "They're in the middle of the forest and the traps are set."

"Thank you, dear," Ranma stated as Anko kissed him, "See you for lunch." Anko gave him another long kiss before vanishing.

"I take it she likes married life, huh sensei?" Naruto asked dryly.

"You have no idea," Ranma chuckled again walking over and slapping Sasuke in the back of his head bringing him out of his daze giving his sensei a dirty look. "Mitoko really needs to start tell you about the birds and the bees if you can black out glancing at that much skin, Sasuke."

"Heh, he's not use to Anko yet sensei, heck if I just met her and she started doing that in front of me my mind would of shut down too," Sakura stated giggling slightly stepping closer to Naruto.

Clearing his throat Ranma walked to one of the three posts sitting in the ground in front of his students, "Now let's get on with this test," he paused jumping on top of one of the post. "There is one bell in the center of this training area, your job as a team is to get to the bell and bring out of the forest without setting off more than three traps. If you do this before noon I'll treat you to lunch, however for every second you don't return from the test after noon you owe me hundred laps around the village," Ranma pulled out his pocket watch looking at the second hand. "And you begin," he held up his finger waiting as the seconds ticked, "Now!" not even a second his hand dropped he saw three streaks heading into the forest.

Kakashi walked into the training a few minutes later to visit the monument notice Ranma sitting down next to it, "Genin exam too?" he asked Ranma nodded eyes searching the forest for any disturbances. "How long into it?"

"Three minutes, I was hoping to rush them a bit by promising lunch if they get in and out before noon or punishing them if they got back after noon," Ranma smirked. "Doesn't look like it's going to work Naruto and Sakura are just too good as a team, they also have the patience to bring Sasuke in. I'll bet they'll make it by eleven."

"Heh reminds me of you and Itachi before he was promoted, you had many bandits and slavers shaking in their boots when they heard the infamous Uchiha, Uzumaki, Uchiha team was assigned to guard one thing or another," Kakashi smiled underneath his mask.

Ranma glared at his father's former pupil for a moment before sighing, "That may be true, but Itachi and I had limits, Naruto and Sakura don't they'll only get stronger together the only wrench in that plan will be the CRA."

"Really think it'll affect them that much, having Naruto married to five women, one of them being Sakura?" Kakashi asked imagining what would do if he was in such a situation.

"Not everyone's a pervert like you Kakashi!" a female growled behind Kakashi who turned looking up at a blonde woman wearing a rather traditional attire of a Medic-nin. She bowed to Ranma and smiled softly. "It's been a long time Ranma," Rin said.

The pig-tailed ninja returned the smile, "The last time I believe is when Naruto was brought in after that creep Sarora Uchiha try to burn him alive."

A small nod Rin looked up at the forest for a second before closing those eyes listening, "On their return trip now, Naruto's using his Kekki Genkai to spot the traps and guide his team away from them."

Kakashi pulled up his headband using the sharingan eye to watch their progress, "Hmm, he's not an expert at it though; he'll need training from a Sharingan and Byakugan users to fully use those eyes of his."

"Your forgetting mom aren't you, she trains him in its use since he activated it and will continue when he's not training with me or on missions," Ranma stated sounding a bit annoyed.

"Oops," Kakashi smiled as Rin slugged him knocking him to the ground.

"Idiot," Rin muttered. "I better get going I was on my break when I came out here, it was good seeing you again. Send Anko my love will you, tell her she's lucky if she hadn't of snatched you up when she did I would gladly done so, I don't care about age difference," Rin blushed slightly before walking away.

Kakashi sighed standing up watching her leave, "She's serious you know," he stated solemnly.

"I know, losing Obito must of been hard for her," Ranma said looking up at Kakashi Sharingan Obito's legacy given to the Copy-cat more as a reminder of something Kakashi failed to do, the very something he now berates genin for doing.

"Not as hard as it was for me," the Copy-cat ninja started walking away as well, "If you need any help on a mission later on, don't hesitate to ask."

Ranma gave him a thumbs up just as Team 7 emerged from the forest looking exhausted clothing torn and sweat pouring off of them, "Congratulations you passed and well within the time limit," he said casually ignoring the glares they were sending his way. "And you only tripped one trap."

Naruto growled, "You and Anko are masochist, who in their right mind uses a summoning jutsu that summons cobras as a trap!"

A shrug was all the answer he got as Ranma put is pocket watch away, "Now let's get to training."

"But what about lunch!" Sasuke asked this time seeing both Sakura and Naruto sitting on the ground back to back looking up at their sensei like he grew a new head.

"It's not noon yet, you got an hour and a half to go, plenty of time to get some training in," the pig-tailed ninja stated and heard three groans behind him. He then heard someone collapse to the ground since Sasuke had been the only one standing it was correct to assume that had been him.

Author's Note: This is picking up some speed though the chapters aren't as long as I would have liked them and the details are a bit sketchy but that's why I need a proofreader and editor for this fic to help with this and add or subtract things that I've missed. So I'm putting out a call for an editor for this, I have a feeling this is going to be the lone project on table for a while. The harem polls are now closed the girls are as followed Sakura, Hinata, Ino, Tenten, and Fem. Haku. Haku is going to be a toughie seeing how in the Canon he gets killed by jumping in front of Kakashi's Chidori saving Zabusa's life another reason why I need an editor. Anko will get pregnant shortly before Naruto goes on his two year trip with Jiraiya. I liked to take a unique approach with Tsunade, especially since Naruto always calls her Granny or Grandma, I thinking of making that literal. Of course that's aways away right now, as for Naruto and Sakura's early confession in this chapter there is a relevance to it, they've known each other far longer than in the canon. Their feelings will also help shape the harem later along what Kushina had mentioned. As for Kushina's role it will get more centralized again when Jiraiya is introduced. Chunin exams themselves will largely remain unchanged, minus the fact that Ranma will find Orochimaru instead of Anko and the fight will not be so much in favor of the Sannin.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

_Demon of the Hidden Mist_

D rank missions are strictly missions for low ranked Genin who had freshly graduated from the Ninja Academy, essentially they are menial chores done within the safe confines of the Hidden Leaf village. Many graduating classes grew to accept these as ways to more training and experience, however even the hierarchy of the Ninja groups are starting to believe these are nothing housekeeping duties better suited for the villagers themselves or Academy rank students. Within the last twenty years the proof that this was so had been verified constantly, Ranma, Itachi, Anko, Kurenai, Asuma, Gai, Kakashi, Yuugao, Rin to name a few had surpassed Genin work outside a month when they graduated the academy. Yet even with these big names the Village council refused to allow Genin to begin C rank missions straight out the academy. So needless to say many of the current Genin were beyond frustrated with the chores they had to do. "No more, three weeks of trying to find that stupid cat, gardening, babysitting, landscaping," case in point as Naruto growled in frustration watching the Fire Lord's wife smother her cat Tora. After trying to chase down the fur ball for the one hundredth and sixth time in the same week, the fox ninja was willing to let the poor beast run as far from the Leaf Village as it could. "I've had it, I don't care if this is to get field experience, let us have C ranked mission please, sensei?"

Ranma watched his Genin all stand around, Sasuke's face sort of matched Naruto's minus the outrage and disgust, and Sakura was trying to calm her boyfriend before the blonde exploded anymore. He glanced at the Hokage wondering what the old man was thinking. "Personally I agree with Naruto, Lord Hokage. They've to date completed the required 30 D ranked mission with not so much as a word, heck Naruto held out longer than Kiba as I recall." Ranma smirked and the only reason Naruto held out was because of the training that Ranma had been giving them in between the chores, also their mother's help with Naruto's Tenchagan kept the blonde boy at bay for at least two weeks. Now Naruto had finally master his Tenchagan, and as far as training went they had absorbed everything he could teach them minus his forbidden techniques and the Amazon stuff, which Naruto already knew. "They're ready."

Sarutobi looked at Ranma for a moment before looking down at the various scrolls with mission rankings on them; most of the D ranked mission had been tapped out anyway. Team 7 had completed four of them since that morning, Team 8 were on their second and team 10 had finished with their missions. With a deep sigh he looked up, "Fine a C ranked mission, a bridge builder from the Land of Waves needs an escort back home, he came in a couple of days ago to place building material orders and asking for bodyguards." the Hokage paused a moment as Iruka sighed looking at Ranma.

"What's up Iruka not much going right now, until fall huh?" the pig-tailed ninja asked.

"No," Iruka smiled looking over at Naruto, "Your mother put in for a teaching position at the school next fall."

Naruto let loose his foxy grin, "Yeah, she said she was tired of hanging around the house with nothing to do."

"Why isn't she going out on some A ranked missions, she's Jonin after all?" Iruka asked.

The old Hokage looked up from his paperwork, "Something that Itachi told Ranma has her worried that the Mist Village will try to take her back if she went out on a mission by herself, and as you know most A ranked missions involve either a one or two man team. Not much protection if she was given an assassination or infiltration mission," Sarutobi stated. "Plus she wants to remain close to her family."

Naruto nods as an old man stagger into the office his face red and even from a distance the boy could smell the stench of booze coming off of him in waves. "This is the client, he's tanked."

"What is this a bunch of brats," the old man took a swig of a bottle of saki glaring dumbly at Naruto, "none of them look like they could handle much, especially the blond kid."

The fox ninja growled but closed his eyes using the Soul of Ice his brother taught him to calm down, that and Sakura was gently messaging his back. "Thanks Sakura-chan," he whispered to her.

"You're welcome Naruto-kun," Sakura smiled. Sasuke glared at the old man but didn't say anything, in the times when they weren't training Sasuke had let his superior attitude of the world go and sort of embraced the idea of being on a team. That and the fact his mother thumped him several times for him being an arrogant jerk. He noted that Naruto's skills were very well hidden, so hidden in fact that he could only guess at how strong his teammate was.

Another swig later and a dry belch, "I'm Tazuna the master Bridge builder of the Land of Waves; I need to get back to my home and finish the bridge. Though I don't know how that's possible with three runts like you."

Ranma glared at the builder crossing his arms over his chest, "I'm an S-Ranked Jonin, and never count out my students they may surprise you, so don't worry you're in good hands."

"If everything is settled Ranma, you and your team meet the bridge builder at the front gate at seven tomorrow morning to begin your mission, dismissed," Sarutobi watched quietly as Team 7 and their sensei filed out of the room glancing at the apprehensive look on Tazuna's face but ignored it some going back to his work.

Naruto rushed home after giving a small goodbye kiss on Sakura's cheek, entering his home he noticed his mother sitting in the living room reading a book written by the Toad sage Jiraiya, the main character in the book she read was named Naruto same as him. He walked up behind her and slung his arms around his mother, "How was your day, sweetie?" Kushina asked turning and kissing his temple a gentle smile on his face.

"Caught that stupid cat, Tora again today," Naruto snickered, "think the old lady would get the hint, if she didn't smother the poor thing it might not run away so much," he paused thinking a moment, "and bro gets this strange panicky look on his face every time we bring it in."

"The look is from an old training exercise from when he was about four, some monk tried to teach him this wild Taijutsu technique called the Neko-ken," Kushina explained.

Raising his eyebrow the fox boy flipped over the couch to sit beside his mother now interested, "The cat-fist?"

His mother nodded closing her eyes trying to shut away the ache she had for her eldest son when he described the training. This was long before they had met but she still felt for him, "The training is easy to explain but cruel, you take a young child wrap him in fish sausage and toss the child into a pit of starving felines, repeat until technique is learned."

"That sounds horrible worse than any of the beating the villagers ever did to me," Naruto said wondering how his brother had remained sane going through something that cruel.

Nodding again the red-head gently pulled her son into a gentle hug, "The monk failed to read the rest of the scroll apparently stating that the Neko-ken was one of dozen techniques you'd be fool to try. Ranma never did say what happened to the monk, only when Ranma came to an old lady was nursing him back to health. He did acquire the technique but at the cost of his sanity, you see my little Naruto your brother is now acutely afraid of cats if he can't get away from the animal fast enough he will revert to the very thing he is afraid of."

Naruto shuddered thinking about the few times he had gone fox in the village when he tried shunt out the pains from a few nasty beatings. "He goes cat, Anko told me once he did that with her around," he then smirked, "it was the first time in months he actually kissed her."

Kushina giggled rubbing her son's hair, "Well as long as our Ranma is Ranma we shouldn't have anything to worry about, so when's your next mission?"

"Tomorrow at seven, it's our first C ranked mission, so I got to get prepared," the fox boy explained hugging his mother one last time before getting up and heading into his room. If he'd look back at that moment he would of noticed his mother's worried look, but it came and went as she got up to begin making dinner. An hour later during dinner Naruto seemed distracted again. "Sometime during this mission, I'm going to tell what will happen at the Chunin exam, I just hope she doesn't hate me," he said eyes drooped down past his plate.

"If she loves you as much as you think, she'll be upset but understanding," Kushina replied looking at him a moment, "who else have you considered if Sakura agrees?"

"If she goes with this and doesn't hate me for it, I'll let her choose," the fox boy took a bite of his food thinking. "I don't think its right more me to decide something like that."

With a sigh Kushina nodded thinking of her departed husband at that moment, this kind of judgment was something he well known for, it's what got him the Hokage seat. The rest of the meal was done in respectful silence both lost in thought, one contemplating how he was going to word a confession to a person and the other hoping her son would not come away with a broken heart from this.

At seven, Team 7 gathered at the front gates to the Village hidden in the Leaves waving a departure to the watchmen they out on their mission. About a mile down the path Sakura could feel through her ki senses that her boyfriend was unusually tense. She wasn't sure if it was the mission or something else, she hoped it was just mission nerves, but she doubted it the training that Ranma gave made them eliminate all their fears by trusting in themselves and their skills. Hours passed by as they walked Sakura frowned noticing a water puddle on the ground she glanced at Ranma then at Naruto both gave resonating nods making her tense waiting for something to happen. And happened it did, suddenly two figures emerged behind them from of all places the puddle they past. Naruto pushed Tazuna to the ground before launching into the air sending out a couple of shadow clones to get behind the attackers, while Ranma was cupping his hands. "Sasuke, Sakura, cover the bridge builder," turning his attention to the nin who launched two spine like chains at him and Naruto, Ranma dropped the Moko Takabishya in favor for something much more direct. He used his own Shadow clones and flung one so it would land on top of the chains, the clone ran down the length of the chain kicking the nin right in the face knocking said nin flying crashing into a tree where Naruto used the nin's own chains to tie the man up. Before the second nin could react the real Ranma and one of Naruto's clones hit the man from behind sending flying toward Sakura, Sasuke, and Tazuna. Sasuke and Sakura leapt forward knocking the nin back into his partner and knocking him unconscious. "Well that was rough," Ranma smirked looking at his three Genin giving them a thumbs up. "But it gave us the information we needed," the pig-tailed ninja glared at the bridge builder. "They were after you, I don't like being lied too, give me one good reason why we don't walk back to the Hidden Leaf Village?"

The old man sighed slumping to the ground and began telling them the situation he and his village were in, as well as the financial situation explaining the bridge was the key to returning commerce back to his village. Ranma looked thoughtful for a moment before Sakura spoke up, "Why didn't you tell the Hokage and the others the truth, I'm sure they would put you on credit until your village was back on its feet."

"We'll worry about Mr. Tazuna's shortcoming after the mission Sakura," Ranma replied standing up looking at the headband of the two nin. "Village Hidden in the Mist, so tell me are you two working for Gatou and who's in charge of you clowns," he watched them closely and sighed both nin had vacant expressions on their faces. "Killed themselves must of taken some fast acting poison after the attack."

The fox boy walked up to them, "They're from the same Village that kidnapped mom, you sure they weren't after me?"

A nod was his answer, "They used the puddle to draw our attention when we didn't bite they tried to draw the two they thought were the strongest away while the other came at the old man," Ranma explained patting his brother's back. "Seems your observational skills made two Chunin very nervous about you Naruto," he chuckled at his brother's smile. "Let's get you home old man, once there we'll talk more on your ability to be more honest."

They greeted Tazuna's brother at the shores leading into the Land of Waves; it was a secret cove not far from where Ranma and his mother passed just three years prior when they had returned from the Village Hidden in the Mist. The boatman rowed in let them board and quietly rowed into the morning mist. Everyone sat in silence as they came upon the monstrous bridge so far stretching a quarter of the way between the Land of Waves main village and the mainland. Sakura snuggled closer to Naruto looking at the awe inspiring sight before them as the boat drew closer to one of the docks. Naruto and company got off and began walking toward the old man's home only in a stretch land near a forest grove and a small lake that Ranma felt the massive killing intent behind an evil ki. "Get Down!" everyone ducked just as a dark shaped passed over them colliding with a nearby tree. The shape turned out to be a huge sword and a man stood on it casually looking over his shoulder at the group. The group stood with Ranma being the first quickly assessing his opponent.

"Ranma Uzumaki, the one called the Crimson flash of the Village Hidden in the Leaves," the swordsman stated in dark but firm voice. "The one who stormed my village and spirited the Village treasure away."

"That treasure happened to be my mother, Zabuza the Demon of the Hidden Mist," Ranma said his voice strangely cold a blue aura slowly surrounding him.

Sasuke was about to step forward when Naruto stopped him shaking his head, "Sensei's got this if he gets into trouble then we help out," he whispers then holds his hands up in a diamond form, "Tenchagan!" activating his Kekki Genkai the mist cleared and he watched Zabusa's movements intently.

Zabuza released his sword from the tree looking at Ranma completely ignoring the three Genin, "I see then she was far more precious to you than she was to the Mizukage, heh if it wasn't for my contract with Gatou I'd consider you a comrade."

"High praise for the one attempted a cue in his home Village only to be on the run still after three years," Ranma smirked at the shocked look from Zabuza. "Yes I know and I have to thank you, if wasn't for your attempted coup it would of been several times harder to get into the Mist Village than it was. However the Bridge builder is under my protection, thus you cannot take his life." With that Ranma charged drawing his double sided Chinese style sword from null space slashing at Zabuza.

"Water clone!" Naruto shouted ducking as Zabuza seemed to appear out of nowhere shocking Sakura, Tazuna, and Sasuke. Ranma reappeared in their midst holding a Kunai to Zabusa's throat.

"How did you know that was a water clone, Uzumaki?" Zabuza looking a bit confused until he saw Naruto's eyes having met Kushina Uzumaki once during her captivity he recognized the eyes staring back at him. "Hmm, this complicates things a bit," the Mist swordsmen leapt high into the air landing on the surface of the pond. "The boy that Lady Uzumaki cried for turns out to be alive, but I should guessed that when his brother invaded the village."

Ranma watched Zabuza laugh softly, "What's so funny, Zabuza?"

_Looks like I lose before I even begun this time, she won't fight the sons of Lady Kushina_, Zabuza thought dropped his stance looking up into the trees, "We will settle this another time, Uzumaki preferably away from the brats." With that the swordsman vanished in a swirl of mist.

Naruto looked at his brother in confusion and the others looked even more lost, "Um did he just back out of a fight?"

"Seems there's something that he knows that we don't, he wouldn't of stopped unless he absolutely sure he could beat me, your Tenchagan eye did help but I don't think that's the sole reason why he left," Ranma looked equally confused for a moment, "he's under Gatou's employ the bastard will probably hear about Zabusa's retreat and confront the shinobi about it, until that time let's just finish this mission were on and get the old man to his home."

Not far from the battle sight watching the group slowly head toward their final destination a lone figure watched them leave, the figure's face was hidden behind a mask and felt her partner appear behind her, "Why did you back off, master?"

"Because it's a fight we can't win, even if I was lure the pink haired girl and the raven haired boy into situation where you could kill them, you'd still have to face her youngest son in a one on one match," Zabuza stated solemnly.

"That was Naruto-kun?" the figure asked in awe slowly removing her mask tears showing, "so Lady Kushina's son is alive, the Mizukage lied to her?"

The swordsman scowled slightly, he knew now it was hopeless for the girl before him to fight them, Kushina Uzumaki had too much influence on the girl had since she was six.

**Flashback**

Zabuza sneered at the two Chunin guarding the cabin under the waterfall, the woman inside had been kept there for nearly six years now, orders had been given that the woman inside could be tortured and beaten, but the male shinobi were forbidden to take it into the perverse realms on pain of death. Zabusa's charge Haku was assigned to clean the woman this day and dress whatever wounds the woman had. Haku entered first holding a small metal tub, some rags, and some soap. She walked over to the sink and filled up the tub with some luke warm water before going into the prison chamber. Zabuza had never met the Uzumaki woman before this, but the rumors of her beauty had been spread far and wide, many speculating that the no rape degree was so the Mizukage could do it himself. When the swordsman entered the room that held the Leaf female shinobi he was awestruck by her. The woman was slumped over feigning sleep or whatever when Haku approached the woman, Zabuza watched as the woman looked up into his eyes, he saw nothing, no real life in them at all at for a second until the woman saw young Haku.

"What do you want little one?" Kushina asked pleasantly.

"I come to give you a bath," Haku said organizing everything. Looking up the woman and frozen looking at the strange diamond shaped eyes. "Wow is that a Kekki Genkai?"

"My Diamondgan," the woman slumped forward tears falling from her eyes; "The last of its kind when I die so does my Kekki Genkai."

"Why is that?" Haku asked.

Kushina turned her head back up, "He would have been your age now, if he survived that night," the red-head explained.

"Who?" Haku asked more interested as she dipped one of the rags into the water and applied some soap then began cleaning Kushina's leg gently.

"My son, Naruto," Kushina stated she then as Haku cleaned her telling the little girl about her life before had been taken by the Village Hidden in the Mist. Zabuza sat in the shadows listening and frowned deeply as the little six year asked more and more questions about life in the Village Hidden in the Leaves.

**End Flashback**

From that first moment up until Zabuza planned Coup de ta the two would speak on for hours until the Uzumaki woman had the girl wrapped around her finger. When Zabuza set his plans in motion the only thing Haku asked for was to free Kushina Uzumaki and return her home. When the plan failed and the two begun their time on the run Haku heard that Kushina had been rescued by Kushina's eldest son Ranma, the girl had been beside herself with glee. To find out that Naruto Uzumaki was now alive as well put his plans in serious jeopardy but only if Haku had got the information he needed, "The money Haku?"

Shaking her head the girl snorted in disgust, "Counterfeit as you thought, Gatou had tried to fool us, I doubt he'll pay us if we finished the job."

The demon Hidden in the Mist smirked under his mask, "Then maybe we don't have to fight them after all, still it would nice to see how the Crimson flash got his reputation."

"I won't fight Kushina-chan's son," Haku said softly looking down at the area Naruto last occupied. "She and her family are the one who's most precious to me," the girl whispered giving Zabuza glare for only the second time in her life, the first time was when he tried pull her away from Kushina after their third meeting with the woman. Whatever control he had with the girl at that moment had vanished. She only accompanied him to help get Kushina freed from the Village in the Mist, when Ranma rescued his mother; Haku's loyalty to Zabuza had all but vanished. The girl was looking for the first moment to head for the Village Hidden in the Leaves, now actually confronted with the prospect of four Leaf Village ninja, Zabusa's plans were destroyed, at least for the moment.

"Who said you had to, my quarrel with them is done, however I would like a sparring session with the eldest Uzumaki," Zabuza snickered hiding his disdain for the female next to him.

Three days had passed since the run in with Zabuza, Ranma set about to make his team stronger in preparation for another attack. He set about teaching Sasuke something he learned from Itachi, feeling quite fitting to teach Itachi's brother a technique that put Sasuke on even footing with Itachi. "This is a sword technique so you'll probably need to get a sword when we get back home, only what condition did we agree on?" Ranma asked.

"That I hold back once Team 7 gets into the Chunin exams, for the tenth time sensei I get it," Sasuke said trying to keep the smile from his face.

"Good now to start this move..," Ranma went into the explanation.

Naruto however was having a rougher time his mind was divided on the mission and what to tell Sakura, so much so it was affecting his training. He sat gasping for air looking up at the sky through the trees. **"You should just get it over with kit. The more you drag this out the more it'll cost you." **Nodding mentally Naruto sat up to see Sakura walking toward him carrying a glass of tea handing it to him before sitting down next to him and leaning to lay her head on his shoulder sighing contently. "Sakura?"

"Yes Naruto-kun?" the rosette asked noting the concern in his voice.

"You know who my parents are; I mean it's kind of hard not too considering your mom and mine are friends, right?" Sakura nodded as Naruto started looking extremely nervous. "You also know that if we get into the Chunin finals I'm going to blatantly shout out who my father was to the world, by using his trademark Jutsu if I get to the finals." Again Sakura nods not pulling her head away from him but saw his hand seem to get white. So she sat up facing him and saw how scared he looked.

"What is it, Naruto-kun?" Sakura asked sounding very concerned.

"The council will probably want to activate the CRA soon afterward," Naruto looked down at his hands waiting the hammer to fall; he glanced at her and froze her face lost its vibrant colors.

"They wouldn't?" Sakura asked eyes beginning to water.

"My being a Namikaze and having the Tenchagan as my Kekki Genkai, whether I want it or not, and I really don't want it. But they'll push it through," Naruto said sadly and braced himself for something to hit him.

Sakura watched him tears rolling down her face; they had planned his unveiling of his parentage at the Chunin exam finals if he reached them, to show the entire village they had been wrong about Naruto. She also had several plans for her Naruto after the ceremony and none of them were G rated, sure she was just twelve but ninja lived short lives and she wanted to break the record set by Naruto's parents by three years. But with the Clan Restoration act that meant she would have to share him with at least four other girls. "It's not fair," she whimpered burying her face in his shoulder.

"Won't marry anyone unless you approve of them first," Naruto said softly and felt Sakura's grip on his coat tighten and felt her head nod. He gently caressed her head looking up through the trees at the sky above, "You come first, always."

The rosette moved back tears still rolling down her cheeks but a small smile had reappeared before leaned in and kissed him it was awkward but as they continued it grew easier. "My Naruto-kun," Sakura said running her hand over his cheek.

"Met with her approval?" Haku said to herself watching the young couple from a distance in the trees, a small smile appeared. "Then I must get her approval."

Author's Note: I took this chapter down a different path than it was in the original series one I couldn't see Haku surviving any other way. In this story Haku is not blindly devoted to Zabuza instead sees herself as a replacement for Naruto during Kushina's trying time in the Village Hidden in the Mist. Kushina's tales of her and Minato and comparing them with how she wanted to raise Naruto had Haku fall in love with the idea of Naruto Uzumaki. Now she's found out that Naruto is in fact alive and overheard the stuff in the forest between Naruto and Sakura is thinking of ways to gain favor with Sakura. Same will happen later with Hinata, Ino, and Tenten; they got to meet the Sakura seal of Approval. Naruto won't be totally cold hearted to the other girls but as he said Sakura comes first the rest are going to be a distant second. And I'm firmly going to put Tsunade as Naruto's Grandmother on Minato's side, making technically inevitable for Naruto to become Hokage, seeing as Tsunade's grandfather and Great grandfather were Hokage, plus if you see the manga or the episode involving Tsunade's past Tsunade's brother looks exactly like Naruto. So it's not much a stretch to have Minato be Tsunade's illegitimate son, and it'll be real interesting how I write her first meeting between Naruto, Kushina, and Tsunade. I'm kind of trying to breeze through these early chapters so I can get to the Forest of Death and beyond.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

_The Fallen Mist_

The next morning Ranma, Sakura, and Sasuke had gone on ahead while Naruto stayed behind to apologize to Inari for his outburst the night before thanks to the boy pushing the one button the fox ninja couldn't overcome even with an amazing understanding girlfriend. That button was his tough life growing up without parents, sure he had his mother now, but that had not always been the case and the little brat Inari brought up some painful things. But after a few apologies Naruto began his trek toward the bridge when he spotted two men heading toward Inari and Tsunami's home. Jumping down from the tree top he took the two men out and tying them up before continuing on his way.

"What hit us?" the first man asked with a groan.

"Don't know all I saw was an orange and black blur," the second groaned before collapsed to the ground heads spinning.

The trio along with Tazuna arrived at the bridge only to be greeted by several unconscious bodies and a thick mist, "Finally decided to fight, eh, Zabuza," he turned spotting two figures one was recognizable figure in Zabuza. However the second figure was a girl maybe a year or two older than Sakura, Sasuke, and Naruto. She was dressed in the garments of a hunter-nin minus the mask instead wearing the Mist Village headband like Zabuza. "Brought help this time I see."

Zabuza instead glared at the girl, "No she's become so unreasonable she refuses to fight you Uzumaki brothers, because of her feelings of loyalty to your mother," Zabuza sneered under the mask.

Ranma pursed his lips watching the girl who seemed to drop her gaze under his, "Seems like there's a story there?" he muttered to himself feeling Naruto coming closer. "So if you didn't come to fight what are you here for then?"

"Hmm, I didn't say I wasn't here to fight, I just said she refuses to fight, this will a brief sparring match between the two of us Uzumaki, until my employer decides to join us and go back on his word," Zabuza reached up and drew his sword gazing at the girl standing beside him. "I can't believe that you openly defy me."

The girl just stared up at him with the same look she gave him twice before, "You are no longer precious to me, I only joined you to help someone who showed me true kindness, but he saved her before I therefore I owe her a debt still," she stated as Naruto appeared over the railing of the bridge landing next to his brother.

"Whoa I thought you guys would be going at it by now," Naruto stated looking at the opponents only one wasn't holding herself like she wanted to fight. _Not as beautiful as Sakura but within the top three behind Ino and Tenten_. He walked up looking at the girl passively who suddenly started to blush. Zabuza on the other hand was getting irritated by Haku's lack of enthusiasm now in the face of Kushina Uzumaki's youngest child. He watched her for a few minutes before growling in anger.

"I've had enough of your defiance, girl!" with that Zabuza swung his sword at the girl the blade slamming into her unguarded side send her flying, Ranma seemed to vanish in a red flash to catch the girl before she crashed to the ground. She was bleeding badly as Sakura and Naruto ran up, Sasuke stayed with the bridge builder. The pig-tailed ninja looked up and saw the mist ninja had vanished.

"Naruto, Sakura heal the girl as best you can," Ranma vanished from their side and appeared behind Zabuza as Sasuke dropped to the ground protecting the bridge builder from the strike which helped Sasuke do what he hadn't been able to on his own training with his sensei, activate his Sharingan. Suddenly Ranma was in between Sasuke and the Mist ninja. "Stay back Sasuke, this is my fight."

Naruto held the girl in his arms while Sakura used her limited knowledge in chakra healing to try and heal the bad cut in Haku's side, "Hey stay with us."

"You are as kind as your mother said you would be," Haku whispered. "She said Naruto will be strong, kind, and brave like his father. But she cried thinking about what she thought couldn't be," girls eyes teared up as they seemed to go out of focus. "I...I...wanted to...see Lady Kushina...again...maybe earn...Sakura's approval," Haku eyes went lifeless.

Sakura felt for a pulse for a second looking up at Naruto shaking her head, tears falling from her own eyes. Naruto on the other hand took a different form of expressing his grief at seeing a murder, he took it in a rage. That rage gave birth to the nine-tailed fox's chakra cascaded over his body. "RRRGGHHH!" Sakura having witnessed the transformation only once before when they were younger when she had been really hurt by a group of villagers because she declared a day prior that she was going to marry him one day. She had been beaten to inch of her life and nearly died when the ANBU appeared with Naruto, needless to say boy's chakra turn violent red and exploded scaring even the ANBU he then warned the villagers he kill the next person who so much as touched her again. It was also the day she vowed to get stronger so Naruto would never have to carry out that pledge. Seeing him undergo the transformation again made her wonder how precious this girl could have become to her Naruto. She looked down and notice the red chakra flowing over the injuries to the girl and she watch in amazement the injuries healed rapidly. "_**Stay here Sakura, I have something to do**_," Naruto growled in his strange demonic voice. He then flashed toward the battlefield.

Ranma and Zabuza froze in their fight feeling the enormous chakra heading right for them, "Aw no," Ranma backed away from the swordsman, "Ya pissed him off, now he's gone fox."

"What are you talking about, who's chakra is that and what do you mean about fox?" Zabuza stated his eyes then saw a form heading toward them at a terrific rate glowing with red chakra.

"You may of heard this, twelve years ago a huge demonic being known as Kyuubi the Nine-tailed fox attack the Village Hidden in the Leaves, and many believe it had been killed by the 4th Hokage. That was false, the fox's power was too great to defeat directly, however the 4th sealed the fox inside a container. That container was an infant, and that infant was Naruto Uzumaki," Ranma smiled turned nasty. "The fox is relatively safe inside Naruto except in times of extreme rage, anger, or despair. Apparently Zabuza you hit the jackpot."

Before Zabuza could bring himself to guard again the assault the partially transformed fox container barreled into the Mist nin, performing a series of martial arts combos, before ending it with a strait ridge hand to the solar plexus. "_**She wanted to reunite with someone who gave her kindness and friendship; you denied her that, why**_?"

The swordsman tried to stand spitting up blood, "She was suppose to be my tool to use as I see fit and how I see fit. Then she met your mother, that changed she no longer wanted to be a tool, instead her sole purpose to help me was to get that woman out of the Mist Village and be set free," the man wiped the blood from his mouth hearing footsteps behind him turning he spotted Gatou and a dozen thugs behind the grinning fool. "Heh, my quarrel with you is now at an end Leaf Village ninja. I'm no match for a real demon. Grant me one last request Nine-tailed demon, allow me to have a ninja's death."

Naruto's form shrunk turning back to normal standing on his legs again glaring at the Mist ninja a moment eyes still filled with tears, "I don't care." He turned noting Sasuke was staring at him strangely but didn't say anything as Zabuza launched himself at his former employer. Few minutes later half the thugs had been slaughtered and Gatou's fell into the water below. The Mist nin collapsed under the assault of the rest of the thugs after the assault the mist lifted revealing the Thugs to be surrounded on all sides by the villagers Inari managed to gather up, namely all of them. The rest of the thugs ran for the nearest boat though not all managed to get on yet chose to swim anyway.

"I-I didn't know the girls name," Naruto said softly looking up at his brother.

"Her names Haku," Sakura's voice carried over as she appeared from the rapidly disappearing mist with the girl having draped an arm over the rosette's shoulder.

Ranma and Naruto quickly ran up to them and relieved Sakura of her burden, Haku smiled weakly at the Uzumaki brothers, "It is good to finally meet you, I heard many things about you from your mother," the girl stated softly.

"Good things I hope," Ranma asked dryly trying to lighten the mood a little bit.

The rest of the week went by fairly quickly with Haku recovering from her near death experience, the shock of seeing Naruto transform into his Nine-tailed fox form, and making sure none of Gatou's henchmen tried to kill Tazuna in reprisal for his death at the hands of Zabuza. But overall when it was over they were all packed minus Haku who didn't bring anything with her, and said goodbye to the Land of Waves. Tazuna named the completed bridge the Great Naruto Bridge in honor of the young man that help save their village and help a certain boy come out of his shell once again. The trek home was peaceful considering how it started, no run in's with rival shinobi, only the occasional gang up on Sasuke from Sakura and Haku for picking on Naruto.

_How and the heck does that loser do it, he's not only got Sakura now this Mist ninja as well._ Sasuke growled mentally in disgust at the unfairness. They came upon the gates to the village where two Chunin Hayate and Genma were standing on watch as the group of five approached.

"Who's the girl Uzumaki?" Genma asked chewing on the senbon in his mouth, while Hayate coughed a bit.

"A new addition to the village, the girl as an Ice based Kekki Genkai," Ranma sneered he never really liked Genma much one the man had his original father's first name and two he always seemed to enjoy chewing on that senbon. He had burned foresight to burn the Mist headband before approaching the village. "Okay Haku will have to come with me, the rest of you have a free day, tomorrow we start training and rank D missions again," he held Naruto's comments off with a cold glance, "no arguments this time Naruto, the Chunin exams begin in four weeks."

Naruto nodded as both Haku and Ranma vanished using the leaf teleportation, Sasuke walked into the village and headed for his home to tell his mother he finally activated his Sharingan, and to begin training with it. Sakura kissed Naruto on the cheek telling him she was going to visit her mother for a while and meet him later at the Ramen shop for an after dinner date. Naruto entered the village making a bee line for his home to tell his mother about Haku before Ranma finished his debriefing so his mother wouldn't get too shocked at Haku appearance at the Uzumaki front doorstep later.

The next four weeks were filled constant training; Naruto threw himself into perfecting the jutsu's that he already knew and mastering the ones that Haku gave him through various scrolls she obtained before leaving the Village Hidden in the Mist. It also seemed that Sakura and Haku had hit it off and became fast friends introducing the former Mist ninja to her group of female friends namely Ino, Hinata, and Tenten. The fox boy smiled slightly thinking possibly it would be those group of girls that Sakura may have unconsciously selected to be her co-wives once the CRA went into effect. He quickly squashed that thought as he began to test his own version of the Water Dragon jutsu. Moving through the correct handsigns he focused his chakra, "Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu!" a huge fountain of water sprang up behind him forming quickly into a monstrous looking dragon lunging at a target Naruto sat up six feet away crashing into it with terrific force. Slumping to the ground in satisfied exhaustion the fox boy smiled rolling his next, "Water Dragon jutsu mastered," he muttered to himself.

Ranma, along with Kurenai and Asuma stood before the Third Hokage along with several other genin squad leaders, had come offer their assessment whether or not to allow their students to participate in the Chunin Exam which would take place a mere week. "Ranma Uzumaki, Kurenai Yuuhi, and Asuma Sarutobi, do you feel that your students are ready to take part in the Chunin Exam?" he asked but rather doubted it, it had been nearly ten years since a rookie team participated in the exam Ranma was one of those three rookies, Itachi and Shisui were the other two, and all had passed.

Kurenai stepped forward, "I, Kurenai Yuuhi, vouched that my team is ready to take the exam." The hokage only mildly shocked nodded.

"I, Asuma Sarutobi vouched that my team is ready to take the exam," the chain smoking Jonin replied, giving his uncle a smirk.

Ranma stepped forward planting his familiar evil grin he inherited from his wife on his face and crossing his arms, "My team has waited six years for this I know their ready, so yeah I, Ranma Saotome Uzumaki vouch that Team 7 is ready to kick ass in the exam." Hokage Sarutobi sighed pinching his nose at the oncoming headache, he hadn't expected all three rookie teams to in this year's exam but he should have seen it coming.

"Very well, team 7, 8, and 10 are allowed to participate in the Chunin exam," Sarutobi handed each Jonin the applications, then watched as each vanished to inform their students.

Ranma appeared at Team 7's training area seeing Naruto sitting down in the shade of a tree, Sakura leaning against the same tree while Sasuke was standing to Naruto's right arms crossed and eyes closed. The pigtailed ninja had to smile at what he saw, his three genins were close, closer than Sasuke would admit of course but still the three of them were a team and friends, Naruto and Sakura of course being a lot closer than mere friends. "Okay team the day has finally arrived, all our hard work is coming hopefully to fruition." He held up the Chunin exam applications and he was rather shocked at the subdued expressions on Naruto and Sakura's faces. "Isn't this what you wanted?"

"Yeah, sensei, it's just the CRA hanging over us that's all," Sakura said sitting down next to Naruto wrapping her arms around the foxy ninja.

Ranma frowned looking over at Sasuke who seemed to have his brow furrowed. "Clan Restoration Act, Sasuke something you'll be looking forward to yourself eventually."

Sasuke shuddered a moment, "I don't want a harem."

"Neither does Naruto or me," Sakura said sadly. "Naruto's not a breeding machine."

Ranma sighed, "It's not going to be an immediate problem but when it does mom, Anko, and I are behind your decisions."

Naruto smiled weakly, "Thanks, let's get this thing started."

Author's Note: It's been awhile I know and I haven't been cranking out my chapter's like I should, mainly because I haven't been getting constant influences to write the story like I usually do, been waiting for Volume 9, 10, and 11 of the uncut Naruto series before I delved further into the story. However I did get to watch the Hidden Waterfall lost episode. Seems Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke go on quite a few missions before Sasuke leaves the village, I still plan on having Sasuke leave, but unlike the canon he leaves with Orochimaru to find out about Itachi. As for the Harem I think I'm going to limit it to just three girls, Sakura, Ino, and Hinata, trying to come up with how Naruto is going make each girl happy is tough with just those three adding Tenten and FemHaku to the mix is just too much, there ain't enough girls for Sasuke, even with Temari and Karin. I need some help with the Forest of Death to, figuring out how not to put the five prong on Naruto and still have him lose to Orochimaru is tougher than I first thought. As for the Tsunade arc that'll be easier once I get pass the Forest of Death.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

_The Chunin Exams Begin_

Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke all reached the entrance to the Ninja academy which was closed to the original students for the day so the genin from the Leaf Village and its allies could take the 1st part of the Chunin exams. Naruto looked up at the building pursing his lips in thought. "What's wrong, Naruto-kun?" Sakura asked watching him.

"Let's make a pact, that all three of us pass the Chunin exams and show everybody that we are the best," Naruto stated holding out his hand, "that no matter what we face we fight it as a team."

Sakura smiled grasping his outstretched hand, "Yeah best of the best."

Sasuke smirked putting his hands on top of Sakura's, "As a team." With that the three entered the building going up two flights of stairs before feeling something come over them, both Naruto and Sasuke activated their kekki genkai's and the strange feeling vanished both seemed to smirk at the same time, "Genjutsu," Sasuke vocalized his suspicion and looked to Naruto who confirmed it. They saw a group of people standing in front of door that said second floor exam area, however according to the application the first exam took place on the third floor. However several genin were standing in front of said door because of the Genjutsu which was confusing the group gathered minus the other members of the Rookie Nine. So Naruto felt it wasn't his place to help. He motioned to Sasuke and Sakura they should get moving gently taking Sakura's hand he led her away he noticed her confused look, with little smile gracing his lips he leaned forward kissing her and mumbled Genjutsu to her. Her eyes widen in surprised before giggling watching the others trying to get pass two Chunin's in disguise.

The trio entered the correct room a few minutes later and were greeted by the other Rookie 9 members. "So you guys made it too?" Ino stated walking up to team 7, both Sakura and Naruto noted that Ino while glanced at Sasuke she didn't try to catch his attention. Instead she smiled brightly at Sakura and Naruto.

"Yep, Team 7 is here and ready to kick some serious ass," Naruto stated sounding like his academy self just like they had planned, if the group gather thought Naruto was still the same scattered brained idiot he had faked during his academy days the others groups would underestimate Team 7's strength and the weaker teams would try to use that. True enough every buddy but the rookie nine glared at Naruto that painted him as a target.

"Alright shut up you maggots," Ibiki Morino stepped into the front of the classroom and laid down the ground rules for the 1st exam(I'm not going through them if you don't know them by now being Naruto fans then you shouldn't be reading this fic, lol.) Naruto sat down waiting for the test in hand thinking deeply glancing around the room for a moment. He closed his eyes thinking already knowing the test was to gather information in the most discreet way possible, Using a fox sign he activated his Tenchagan and mimic the one of the plants he found in the room, and finished the test with thirty minutes to spare. That left him to himself for the remainder of the time to think.

Closing his eyes that was what he began to do think what was looming once he got past the second exam. He also thought of the consequences that would follow, the Village Hidden in the Stones would know that Minato Namikaze has an heir, the Village Council will know that not only Naruto was Minato's son but has Kushina's Kekki Genkai, they'll push quickly for CRA to be put into effect, he frowned at that Sakura was his world and it was straining their relationship a bit. Yet he had a hunch of which girls the council would throw into the pot, Ino and Hinata, they after all were daughters of two members of the council, both Ino and Hinata's fathers were his father's strongest supporters and closest friends. With a sigh Naruto leaned back staring at the ceiling and he had a feeling both girls had strong feelings for him; Ino didn't even look in Sasuke's direction earlier before the exam started. _What am I going to do_? He thought to himself before Morino called to halt the exam.

"It's now time for the tenth question those that answer it correctly will pass onto the next exam those that don't will fail never be allowed to retake the exam, essentially you'll be genin forever. However if you don't want to answer the question you can leave now you can retake the exam next year," Morino smirked as several asked to leave not wanting to risk losing a chance to become Chunin and ultimately weeding out the weaker groups, he did note that the rookie nine were among those that were willing to stay, _My those kids got guts, I haven't seen rookies like this since Ranma and Itachi, if they have half the potential those two have we're in very good hands._ He watched Naruto stand up crossing his arms his black coat with orange flames falling loosely behind him. _Looks so much like Minato; you must be very proud Lord Hokage of your son_.

"I'll take this question and no matter what I'll still become Hokage, believe it!" Naruto stated holding Morino gaze with fierce determination and those that were watching didn't see Naruto had reactivated his Tenchagan eyes. Morino had an up close look at them and let loose a slight grin.

"Well then since that is how you feel, everyone currently in this room has passed," Morino stated shocking the entire room to silence and noted that Naruto seemed to match his grin. "This was a test of information gathering skills and your ability to utilize the information."

A second later Anko appeared on the window seal although not with her usual flashy entrance, she looked a little green in the face as she looked at the remain examinees, "Your slipping Morino, twenty-seven teams. Well I'll cut down that down, ugh," Anko's eyes crossed a moment as though she was stomping down her lunch. "Meet me at Training ground 48 in two hours more will be explained later, ugh, not again," Anko jumped from her perch heading passed the students out the door heading for the bathroom.

Naruto looked on with concern watching his sister-in-law take off looking very ill, _I wonder what's wrong_?

Team 7 arrived a few minutes earlier than the rest of the group mainly because Naruto wanted to see how his sister-in-law was fairing when they found she was sitting on table with three Chunin organizing a series of scrolls, Anko was also chowing down on several dango's like she hadn't had food in years but she looked better.

"Hey sis, how are ya feeling?" Naruto asked as Anko looked up from her meal.

"Stay there spore, were still organizing the scrolls for the exam, as for me I'm feeling a bit better than earlier," Anko jumped down from the table walking up to the them using her index finger to lightly tap on his headband. "Thanks for the concern, kiddo," a rare soft smile appeared on her face looking at her little brother-in-law.

"What was wrong, you looked really green earlier?" the blonde ninja asked.

With a frown Anko stuck the dango stick in her mouth thinking, "Don't know I think I got kind of weird flu bug, I only get sick in the morning and in the afternoon I feel like I can never get enough to eat, mom keeps laughing about it."

Naruto frowned a moment apparently whatever was going on wasn't very serious if his mother was laughing at it. "Going to check it out with your doctor?"

"You can bet on it shrimp," Anko snickered as Naruto growled a bit. "Just have to get this exam started first." She then handed him and his teammates some permission slips. "Fill these out."

Naruto read them and snorted, "You and my brother brought Sakura and I here plenty of times to train you really think we'll be killed?"

"Never hurts to be prepared kiddo, besides its standard procedure besides you didn't have twenty-six other teams chasing you for a scroll either," Anko looked up as the other students began to appear, "Well back to work," she walked away from her family and slipped on her most sadistic looking grin as she watched Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke step further back as the other genin closed in. The entire group gathered for the first time watching Anko as she finished stuffing a dango into her mouth chewing briefly before swallowing. "Alright you brats, listen up, this is Training ground 48 or as many affectionally call it the Forest of Death, you have five days to get two scrolls one Heaven and one Earth to the building in the center of the grounds, do not open them, you won't like what will happen," she smirked slightly gazing at each student. "At the outset you'll only have one scroll, either Earth or Heaven, your objective is to obtain the opposite scroll from another team, then make your way of course to the center of the training ground, any questions?"

Choji asked about food and Anko told that was plenty to hunt in the forest. After that nothing else really was spoken the other students got their permission slips, signed them then were escorted under a tent and given a scroll, Naruto and his team were given a Heaven scroll and told head for gate 43. Once there Naruto closed his eyes using his sensitive hearing he was getting from the Nine-Tailed fox as he was getting closer and closer absorbing his prisoners chakra completely now he was at least four tails worth, could even form them. However he seems to instinctively hold all of it back thanks to his brother's training.

It took ten minutes but the gate eventually opened allowing Team 7 to enter the forest of death. An hour passed and the trio had yet to find anyone close to them however they heard several screams in the distance. "Sounds like the first groups are already getting taken out," Sasuke stated as they hung out near the stream that went down the middle of the testing ground, it was where Naruto and Sakura had suggested they walk along, since the stream went next to the building in the center it was the best strategic point to move from, plus the Rain Genin would be lured into a false sense of security being close to their strongest element. As they walked the forest got darker immediately their senses were on alert their heighten ki senses feeling something out, "Rain genin, in the trees," the Sharingan heir whispered.

The other two nodded Naruto activating his Tenchagan eyes while Sakura did a series of hand signs, "Earth style: Earth Dome!" she shouted and a huge dome of earth surrounding, them a second later the Rain Genin appeared all wearing yellow rain slickers and respirators.

"Damn, looks like we'll have to do this the hard wa..," The rain genin didn't finish his sentence as he was nailed from behind by Naruto, sending the boy flying into the trunk of a huge tree. Before his teammates could react they were nailed by Sasuke and Sakura coming out of the ground. "H-how?"

"The dome was a distraction," Sasuke smirked pulling a scroll out of the pouch the genin he rendered unconscious and looked at it. "Earth scroll," he sighed and glanced at his teammates giving them a satisfied smile.

Naruto finished tying up his Rain genin, "Thanks fellas, these ropes aren't very tight you'll be able to get out of them, hopefully in four days you'll find a Heaven and an Earth scroll, till then see ya."

Team 7 moved on in silence keep their movements quick and sporadic keeping other teams from noticing them as they made their way toward the center of the grounds. Naruto and Sakura knowledge of the Forest of Death was a god send for Sasuke, and he felt even more pride that he was placed on this team. Suddenly Naruto stopped, which caused his teammates to stop as well. Naruto was scanning the area with his Tenchagan that was when he saw lunging out from the forest floor, "SCATTER!" he stated just as the biggest snake Sasuke and Sakura had ever seen in their life slammed itself into Naruto face first sending them both rocketing skyward.

"NARUTO!" Sakura screamed as he and the huge snake vanished, she went left and Sasuke right as three grass Genin appeared. The lead grass nin was a tall woman who clearly hadn't fared very well in the exams previously seeing she was older then everyone present. However Sasuke and Sakura weren't fooled they could feel through their ki sense that this wasn't your average ninja.

"Kukuku, I finally found you," the woman gave Sasuke a lustful gaze that sent an ugly shudder down the Sharingan heir's spine. And sent the full force of her killing intent at both he and Sakura. Sasuke felt like he died several times and Sakura collapsed heavily on the branch she stood on.

"Sakura?" Sasuke looking over in concern for his teammate, the only girl in the entire genin graduating class that didn't look at him like some starstruck fan. He was about to launch himself at the grass nin when the huge snake he saw send Naruto flying came back nearly crashing into the female grass shinobi who dodged it, her teammates however didn't fare well both were hit by the snake went crashing down onto the forest floor far below. Naruto landed on a tree above them eyes no longer looking like the traditional Tenchagan, it was now animal like instead of diamond it looked more like the slit of an animal, the lightning bolts had turned into swirls.

"_**Sorry about the delay**_," Naruto growled out this gave the grass nin pause. "_**Summoning snakes, only two people in the world know how to do that, my sister-in-law and the rat bastard that trained her, Orochimaru!**_"

The woman began laughing insanely and hysterically for a moment, "kukuku, so little Anko managed to find a home," she quietly peeled her face away like it was discarded skin to reveal what was a man with purple ink around his eyes, a pale sallowed face, and evil snake like eyes, "So what has little Anko been telling you, fox brat?" he was unnerved though by the strange eyes Naruto was staring at him with, _If I didn't know better I'd think the boy had eyes similar to the Baykugan and Sharingan, interesting I wonder what properties they share in common with those other ocular Kekki Genkai's._

Naruto didn't respond instead he went into a series of hand signs, "_**Fire Style: Fire Dragon Jutsu**_!" with that he blew out a huge ball of flame sending it shooting toward Orochimaru who barely had time to dodge, however his dodge ended up exactly where Naruto wanted him, in the air. Naruto leapt at slamming his fist into the snake Sannin's grill sending him flying but when the Sannin impacted he dissolved into mud, "_**Damn, Mud Clone!**_" getting slammed from behind crashing into a tree coughing up blood trying to stand, then felt something wet wrap around his arms and legs, looking at them he something pink and slimy, turning he saw Orochimaru had wrapped him up in the coils of his extremely long tongue. _Can't move!_

"Must be that annoying fox that's giving you those eyes, well I have something that'll put the fox back in its place," with that Orochimaru held up his hand and Naruto five purplish glowing chakra points appear on the snake Sannin's fingers. "Five Prong Seal!" he lunge his hand forward however something move in between them at that moment, and a girl screamed. Orochimaru growled but sent both flying crashing into a tree tent feet away. "Stupid girl," glaring at the pink haired girl as Sakura and Naruto slumped to the ground unconscious. Another summon snake had appeared and wrapped its coils around Sasuke during the snake Sannin's fight with Naruto, preventing the Uchiha heir from helping his friend and teammate. "Now where were we, ah yes," Orochimaru licked his lips then upper body stretched to a ridiculous length until the Sannin struck biting Sasuke's neck like a vampire. "Soon you'll come to me willingly, so you can grow stronger."

Sasuke began screaming in agony as the poisonous Heaven's Curse seal began flowing into his body, the snake was dispelled and Orochimaru watched in fascination for a moment before he felt movement, he looked over and saw the Nine-tailed container was beginning to stir, _I don't have enough chakra now to engage him in a fight or to use another seal, but it doesn't matter I accomplished my objective._ With that the snake Sannin vanished as Naruto woke.

He looked down and saw how still Sakura was, he felt for a pulse barely felt one, "Sakura!" he cried he saw five distinct burn marks on her back. "No the Five Prong seal, I could of taken it, but," tears welled up in his eyes, "with her chakra sealed she'll..," thinking frantically he slowly got into a stance his brother showed him and began pouring his love and desperation into a technique his brother once used confidence for, "MOKO-TAKABISHYA!" sending a huge ki blast mixed with chakra high into the sky where it eventually exploded in brilliant flashed of blue and red energy.

Ranma yawned a bit looking out, Anko had turned in early mainly because of her condition, as she said to Naruto earlier that day, she had gone and been checked out by a doctor. The results left her shocked, ecstatic, and angry at the same time. Anko Uzumaki was pregnant, her anger came at Ranma's expense when the pig-tailed ninja said he wasn't surprised, his ki sense had grown so acute he could feel something starting to grow inside Anko however he hadn't been hundred percent sure, regardless however he was beyond happy and after Anko stuck his knees with a couple of kunai she kissed him passionately. He then felt it, looking up at the sky he saw a Ki blast the size only his younger brother could make, "Must be critical if he send out that big of signal giving away his position to every genin in the exam." Leaping from the window he headed straight for the Forest of death being quickly flanked by Kakashi, Kurenai, and Gai.

"What was that Uzumaki?" Gai asked.

"Naruto, if he gave away his position like that without thinking of the consequences can only mean one thing, someone on his team is dying," Ranma stated with worry and he knew Sasuke wouldn't get Naruto to generate Love ki, "I have feeling it's Sakura."

Author's Note: well I kind of crunched the 1st exam down to nothing mainly because with Naruto's eyes he wouldn't have to worry about being caught cheating, second like in the Canon it doesn't really have much baring in the story, I personally believe it's a filler episode, that introduces you to the other characters. Anko first child is starting to take shape, I'm leaning toward it being a girl but, I'll take a vote.

Boy

Girl

Or Twins (fraternal or identical?)

Haku is still up in the air on being a member of the Harem, I did establish it in the previous chapter however I might just put it as a brother/sister relationship. In this chapter I wanted to show that Naruto isn't completely canon, I'll end the story with the fight between Naruto and Sasuke. It's probably the best fight in the entire serious to date. I want to wait until I've seen the Shippuden episodes before I start writing the sequel, many have stated Kakashi, Jiraiya, Asuma, Itachi, Shizune, Orochimaru, and Hinata after she proclaimed her love for Naruto have been killed. If that's the case I got see it for myself otherwise I'll get it wrong and fuck it up.


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

_The Preliminary Round_

The huge column of Ki and Chakra energy could be seen from all over the forest of death. In one part Team 8 looked up Hinata, could sense who it was from, she and her team had made it close to the entrance of the tower at the center of the forest. "Naruto-kun," she whispered looking up.

Kiba frowned hearing Akamaru whimper at the power he was smelling from that column of energy. "You're positive that's Naruto doing that?"

Hinata nodded her eyes laced with worry and concern, "He is in terrible pain, its signal he's sending to his brother."

"That's just a signal," Kiba looked dumbfounded glancing at Shino who while still unreadable seemed more tense than usual, "You're saying that mister dead last has this much power. How can you possibly know that Hinata?"

The Hyuga heiress blushed slightly looking down at her hands fiddling with her fingers, "I heard Naruto-kun and his brother talking before Ranma-sama left on his mission to retrieve Lady Kushina. He told Naruto to hold back, be the class clown, and keep the ANBU on their toes."

Kiba was even more unnerved now then when he first saw the column of energy, all this time he berated Naruto for being a clown, and holding such a high expectation as becoming Hokage, only to find out now that all this time Naruto Uzumaki had been holding back. "Man, this sucks on so many levels."

In another part of the forest closer to the energy column the infamous Ino-Shika-Cho trio were watching Ino was looking up and panic mentally set in, being close to Sakura and Naruto since she was eight she had trained partially with them especially in Ki sensing, it helped her team out numerous times since they became Genin. It even helped them out here in this forest to avoid teams that were stronger than them. Her biggest advice to them was don't go near team seven.

Flashback-

_"Why Ino, aside from Sasuke that team is weaker then we are?" Shikamaru stated looking at her dully._

_ Ino laughed at him slightly leaning up against a tree arms crossed, "You're the brains of this outfit Shikamaru; they have Ranma Saotome Uzumaki as a sensei, you really think they are that weak?"_

_ Shikamaru thought a moment closing his eyes, then cursed after about a second, "What a drag, guess that means Naruto and Sakura have been holding back, they're really one of the strongest teams here."_

_ Ino smirked and nods, "I've known them both since we were eight, I know what kind of training they had outside the academy, and trust me Shikamaru I don't want to go anywhere near Team 7 unless I have to."_

End Flashback.

"Sakura," Ino whispered she could feel the amount of desperation and love ki in Naruto's blast she knew of only one person that could cause that level, and it was her best friend. Ino ignoring her teammates leapt into the trees heading in that direction.

"Ino where are you going!" Shikamaru shouted he glanced at Choji who looked just as worried. "Man this is such a pain," he and Choji took off after their teammate.

As soon as the blast dissipated Naruto slumped in partial exhaustion allowing the fox to quickly replace both his chakra and ki supplies he took out several unusual kunai and flung them around the parameter. He sat down feeding his chakra into Sakura while keeping an eye on Sasuke who hadn't moved since the fox boy woke up. After what seemed like an eternity Ranma, Kakashi, Kurenai, and Maito Gai appeared. "Bro, help me, we got attacked by Orochimaru," he stated in desperation this quickly sprung Ranma into action.

"You're sure it was Orochimaru?" Ranma asked looking down at Sakura and notice how pale she was.

"Yes, pale face smelled like a snake, summoned two monster snakes," Naruto went into details about the battle and how Sakura came to look as she did.

Ranma gently turned Sakura onto her stomach and saw five distinct marks on Sakura's back. "Five Prong seal, normally Naruto none us can help you if we did you'd be disqualified from the exam," he stated Naruto didn't say anything instead he was looking solely at Sakura tears threatening to fall from his cheeks. "But you were attacked by a Shinobi far stronger than you and at least three ranks higher, just surviving this as you have warrants a special intervention," Ranma held up his hand and like Orochimaru each of Ranma's fingers glowed, only blue this time instead of purple. "FIVE PRONG SEAL: RELEASE!" After a huge flashed the five dark prong marks on Sakura's back vanished and her body slowly began to turn to its original shade. Just as Ranma finished his unsealing Kakashi finished sealing the Heaven's curse seal on Sasuke's shoulder. "This is all we're allowed to do, Naruto."

Naruto nodded slowly pulling Sakura limp form into his lap putting her head gently underneath his chin holding her tightly tears of relief flooding down his cheeks. "Thanks bro," he stated hoarsely.

Ranma turned to the Jonin present, "Fan out, let's find that bastard!"

Ino was the first to arrive on the scene after Ranma and the Jonin left, what she saw was Naruto holding Sakura in his lap whispering to her. A part of her felt a pang of jealously seeing the sight, she understood the reason. She also saw Sasuke laying on the ground not far from Naruto and Sakura. However as she landed Naruto pulled out a kunai looking up tense and ready for a fight. "What happened?" she asked running up to them.

"We were attacked by a missing-nin named Orochimaru in disguise as a Rain Genin," Naruto stated.

Shikamaru and Choji ran up a few minutes later glancing over their shoulders every so often. "So what happens now?"

"I wait until Sakura and Sasuke wake up, then we make our way to the center tower," the fox boy smirked ever so slightly, "however if you wait until noon tomorrow before going back into the forest, I might be able to get you guys a scroll."

"Yeah, how?" Choji asked.

"I just sent a signal that lit up the sky, every genin in this forest saw it, and most could feel the desperation coming off it in spades. So most will think that my team is in serious trouble," Naruto let loose a foxy grin, "the first team should be arriving any moment now, you guys duck into the bushes while I become the bait to lure them into my little trap."

Shikamaru usual indifferent expression changed into something that bordered on a sardonic smile, "No wonder I have such a hard beating you in shogi. I won't underestimate you again anytime soon, Naruto."

Naruto's foxy grin widens a bit as Ino-Shika-Cho trio vanishes into the bushes surrounding the campsite. Naruto quickly created two shadow clones that picked up Sasuke moving back into the shade of the tree, he stood up carrying Sakura into the shadow as well. He then created a third shadow clone who like the first two took positions in plain sight in front of the tree, the first two laid down and transformed into Sakura and Sasuke, while the third took up a guard position at the mouth of the tree sitting down. Naruto propped himself up against the huge tree holding Sakura close and slowly fell sleep.

In the bushes Shikamaru had seen what Naruto done as a security measure and smirked slightly sitting down looking at his teammates, "Let's get some sleep, anyone in their right minds won't attack right now, they'll wait until they think Naruto is thoroughly exhausted before attacking him."

The looks he shared with Ino and Choji were priceless; they all knew what Naruto had done. "The only ones that are going to be exhausted is any of Naruto-kun's would be attackers," Ino giggled slightly rolling out her sleeping bag missing Choji and Shikamaru's glance.

"Naruto-kun?" Choji asked a smirk appearing on his own face.

Ino blushed turning to them glaring darkly at both, "Shut up roly-poly and go to sleep," she growled flopping down pulling her sleeping bag over her head trying to fight off the warmth on her face, _I can't believe I said that out loud, I-I sounded almost like Hinata and Sakura when I called Naruto-kun that,_ her face burned red a new when she called Naruto with the honorfic again in her thoughts. _When did this start, I like Sasuke not Naruto. I mean Sakura has that right because she's known since they were five and been in love with him the moment she knew what love was. Hinata has that crush on him since she was eight. But when did I start?_ The blonde haired girl took several moments to evaluate her feelings and when they came to start leaning more toward Naruto and less toward Sasuke. So far all she could come up with was confusion and slight jealously at Sakura for her relationship with Naruto.

Morning arrived quickly Naruto looked up and his clones hadn't been disturbed and if they had been the dispelling of the clones would have awaken him anyway. He looked down at Sakura and noted she had snuggled closer to him during the night and he could see a faint smile on her face, her right hand was clutching his shirt and her short pink hair hung limply against his chest. He gently moved some strands of hair from her face watching her sleep. He leaned down a bit giving her a light kiss, it was quickly returned. He leaned up again and saw her brilliant emerald green eyes blink awake looking up at him her small smile turned into a gentle one then took on look of fear. "Naruto-kun, where is he, where's Sasuke, are you all right?"

Naruto smiled softly at her worries and concerns, "Everything's alright, the snake bastard took off," a moment later he schooled his features into a something that resembled anger. "How could you jumped in the way like that you could have been killed."

Sakura jumped a bit at Naruto's sudden anger though she could place it as not true anger abject concern and love. "I didn't want to see you hurt, Naruto-kun," she said softly reaching up gently rubbing the whisker marks on his left cheek.

"He used something called the Five Prong seal, it would have caught of the Nine-tailed fox's chakra and probably knocked me out, but that's because I already have a seal," he replied. "The seal wouldn't really affect me, but you don't have seal and the only thing that could seal was..,"

Sakura's eyes widen a moment, "My chakra, without my chakra I almost died." She saw Naruto's strickened face as he nodded she reached up and delivered a deep passionate kiss. "I'm sorry I scared you my Naruto-kun," she whispered feeling him slide his arms around her holding her close. She closed her eyes luxuriating in the warmth and feeling like nothing could touch her.

The moment was broken when Naruto's shadow dispelled as Kunai went right through its chest. They both heard a loud curse as Naruto dispelled the other two, running out to greet their guest. He looked up seeing three genin with the Sound ninja headband. With a smirk he noted all three were standing practically on top of some of the special kunai he threw the night before, "Hiraishin Jutsu!" Naruto vanished in a flash of yellow light a second later all three ninja were on the ground unconscious. He leapt up to them sifting through their stuff finding an Earth scroll. He quickly tied them up jumping down he let loose a series of whistles. Ino, Shikamaru, and Choji appeared Sakura looking a bit surprised. "Is this the scroll you guys needed?"

"Yeah thanks, what was that jutsu you did, I don't think I've seen it before," Choji asked looking confused, if he turned to watch Ino or Shikamaru's expression he might have asked them.

"It was one of my father's two signature jutsu's Choji. Ranma-sensei taught it to me when I was 8," Naruto explained handing Ino the scroll, "Listen we got more time for chatting once we get to the tower, after all it's only day two, we got three more days before the exam is over so let's get out of here."

"Right, race ya?" Ino smiled she and her teammates vanished back into the bushes heading toward the tower. Naruto gave a nod to Sakura as he picked up Sasuke draped one of the sharingan heir's arms over his shoulder then both sprinted off through the trees. Just as they reached the end Naruto used his Tenchagan to bypass certain ambushes from Rain, Grass, and Sand ninja still in the field. Sasuke came to just as Naruto landed outside the Tower.

"Bout time you woke up, jerk," Naruto smirked helping Sasuke to steady himself.

"What happened?" Sasuke asked feeling sore all over but particularly on his right shoulder looking down her spotted three black marks encircled by a series of seals.

"Orochimaru happened, he's an S-Class missing-nin and one of Legendary Sannin of the Leaf Village," Naruto sighed. "He put something called the Heaven Cursed Seal on you; similar to the one Anko has on her shoulder."

Sasuke looked at it, "I barely remember anything except something trying compelling me to find that guy so I can get stronger," he shuddered a bit.

"Well one thing at a time buddy," Naruto stated opening the door to the tower and smiled ever so slightly. "We got an exam to win and promotion to get."

Three days later the finalists of the forest of death exam were present Kushina and Mitoko appeared out of the Heaven and Earth scroll that Team 7 managed to obtain. The mothers of Naruto and Sasuke explained in tandem what the scrolls and the writing on the wall meant (again if you haven't seen or read Naruto don't bother reading this fic otherwise your screwed). The groups gathered all of the rookie nine managed to pass the exam and were standing next to each other at attention. Along with them Gaara, Temari, and Kankuro passed, Team Gai passed, the sound ninja Naruto jumped managed to get two new scrolls and passed. Also an older group of Leaf ninja passed that Naruto felt dark ki coming off of them in waves he glanced at his brother who was standing behind the Hokage along with the other Jonin instructors, as the old man instructed them on the preliminary rounds. Everyone looked up as the selection screen began shuffling names at a fast rate. (I won't go into all the fights, just Naruto and Sakura). First came Sasuke which he won quickly even using his Sharingan to copy his opponents rather annoying Chakra draining jutsu, next Kankuro won his match, then Temari defeated Tenten even with the new jutsu she created with Naruto's help. Naruto looked up and saw the next match and wince slightly.

"The next match Sakura Haruno vs. Ino Yamanaka," Gekko stated coughing a bit Sakura jumped down walking to toward the left side of the room while Ino quietly stood quietly on the right side until they faced each other. Sakura quietly removed her headband from the top of her head and securely tied it around her forehead.

Sakura opened her eyes, "Let's air out the laundry here and now Ino-pig. Don't think I haven't notice how you've been looking at Naruto-kun lately, both you and Hinata," she heard a distinct squeak from Hinata's direction.

Ino glared at Sakura for a moment, "I don't know what you're talking about," she stated trying hard to fight down the blush feeling Naruto's eyes on her.

Sakura's lips turned into a cruel smile, "Hinata's crush, Haku's reserved resolve, and now Ino's denial, three sides to the same triangle," Sakura moved in quickly drawing a kunai which Ino quickly blocked it with her own, Sakura leaned in until her lips were next Ino's ear. "If you want Naruto then fight me, no holding back." Sakura jumped away in tight back flip.

"Damn, even Sakura's been holding back if she could move that fast," Kiba sighed gently petting Akamaru's furry head the dog barking lightly in agreement. "This sucks."

Neji glanced at Naruto then Sasuke who both looked bored, he then glanced at his cousin who seemed to be even more nervous since Sakura blurted out to everyone present about her crush on the fox boy. _Such weakness_.

Ino growled louder staring across at her best friend half of her was embarrassed beyond measure at Sakura for pointing out her feelings toward Naruto had been growing. Now the rosette practically challenged her for the right to have Naruto, reaching back she used her kunai to cut loose her long platinum blonde strands and tossing them to the ground, "If that's the way you want it, billboard brow, you got it." She then charged in, kunai ready to slice the annoying smile from her friends face.

Author's Note: I'm going to be cruel and end the chapter here, I have three different Naruto stories I'm now working on so it'll be longer for me to update this one from time to time. The Fox-Shinobi Legacy is something I've been thinking about for some time, since I heard Hinata confessed her feelings for Naruto to him recently in the manga. I'm also working on a fic called Grandma Tsunade that puts Tsunade as Naruto grandmother, that's going to be a pure Naruto/Sakura fic. But I'd like help on these both in editing and writing, someone to bounce ideas off of.


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

_The Pervy Sage_

Cue music theme here: It's My Life by Bon Jovi

Ino dropped into a three-point stance before launching herself at Sakura; Sakura met the charge with one of her own. They met in the middle fist connecting before going into a series of punches and kicks, both landing a crushing kick to the mid-section sending them both flying backward. Sakura landed in a crouch quickly using a series of hands signs. "Earth Style: Earth Shuriken Jutsu," stomping the ground a huge four-star throwing star flew into the air she grabbed it and flung it at Ino. Ino ducked the weapon throwing four kunai at the rosette who promptly sidestepped them charging at the blond again.

"Damn," Kiba muttered leaning against the railing watching the two girls go it at it in another series of combos of kicks, punches, blocks, and counter moves.

Both girls separated a second time gasping lightly for air, in classic martial arts stances rather than Taijutsu stances. Ranma had trained both girls lightly in the first tiers of Anything Goes Martial arts enough to complement their academy train Taijutsu. To everyone else watching it was like an intricate dance, "Time to whip out my ace," Sakura whispered gasping for air, she glanced at the clock and it showed three minutes had passed.

End theme music

The rosette pulled out a summoning scroll bit her finger and opened the scroll sliding her finger along the surface of the scroll and a huge puff of smoke appeared. "Sakura, what the hell are you doing?" Naruto shouted eyes widen a bit in fright. When the smoke cleared Ino frowned when she saw a ball of perfectly round ice. Sakura looked up from the ball to stare at Ino.

"Quiet Naruto," Sakura stated almost coldly to her most precious person. "Know this Ino in a pride of Lionesses, there is one alpha lioness who gets the pride's male first." The ball of ice began to shake until it simple fell away revealing a deep blue orb of Chakra energy.

Ino looked at it quickly using a few hand signs, glaring at Sakura, "Whatever your planning it won't work."

Sakura charging at Ino, "We'll see I want you to see what my Naruto-kun taught me! Mizu-Rasengan!" At the last minute before Sakura slammed the ball of pure Chakra onto the ground the shockwave surprisingly sent both girls careening into the air slamming them into opposite walls.

Gekko glanced at each girl and sighed with a cough, "Double knockout," even though he looked indifferent on the outside having seen what Sakura had done he was far beyond shocked. Looking up at the crowd gathered the only ones who hadn't their jaws on the floor were Ranma and Naruto. Naruto simply had his hand over his face lightly shaking his head in embarrassment, while Ranma simply had his eyebrow raised.

After Asuma and Naruto gathered up both girls and brought them back with the rest of the Leaf shinobi. After a few seconds of gawking at the unconscious rosette they turned their attentions back to the selection board as Shikamaru and the only female sound ninja were selected. Naruto had noticed that Sasuke was devoting much of his time gazing at the blonde haired girl from the Village Hidden in the Sand, "See something you like, Sasuke?" Naruto asked a smirk on his face.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Sasuke stated coolly but his face turning slightly pink ruined the effect.

Naruto let loose his full foxy grin, "Well now I know why you weren't interested in your fan girls. You like older girls," slapping his friend on the back. "You had me worried there for a while, thought you were gay."

Sasuke growled slightly, "If you ever say that again, Naruto. I'll beat you into paste."

Naruto rubbed the back of his head watching as Shikamaru successfully slammed the sound girl's head into the wall knocking her out. He heard a couple of moans behind him and saw both Ino and Sakura were waking up. He knelt down looking at them.

"Who won Naruto-kun?" Ino asked trying to clear the cobwebs out.

"It was a draw, Sakura sent you both flying into a wall," the fox boy for a moment glared at his beloved pink haired girlfriend who gave off a sheepish expression. "She and I are going to have serious talk about whipping out A-class jutsu's in an exam environment." Sakura blushed a bit.

Naruto would have said more except that he heard Kiba groaned out loud. "Man, my day just sucks!"

Up on the random selection board it read Naruto Uzumaki vs. Kiba Inuzuka, Naruto pursed his lips a second before helping Sakura and Ino to their feet, "Time to impress," Ranma who was leaning up against the wall just simply rolled his eyes as Naruto back flipped over the railing and landed on the ground below. The feet itself impressed the two girls that were swooning secretly over him. Kiba quietly jumped down from his spot, Akamaru jumping out of his jacket next to him.

"Well, what are you waiting for," Kiba looking over at Gekko.

Naruto smirked, "Four moves that's all it's going to take."

Kiba growled, "Now you're asking for it, Naruto!" he heard Gekko officially begin the match, putting his hands in a pyramid sign, he missed Naruto put his own hands into a fox sign. "Beast Mimicry: Full Force Jutsu!" He launched at Naruto missing the fact that Naruto's eyes had changed. Slamming into the fox ninja Naruto brought his hands up across his body in an X as Kiba slammed into sending him flying Naruto flipped in midair sliding to a halt. Kiba growled more tossing a pill to Akamaru. "Let's do it Akamaru, Beast Transformation Jutsu!" Akamaru quickly used a henge to transform into Kiba both growling darkly at Naruto.

Ranma shook his head frowning slightly before turning to Kurenai, "Can't keep the famous Inuzuka temper down could ya?"

Kurenai pinched her nose shaking her head, "I'm afraid not."

"Well it's going to cost him this time, dearly," Ranma stated causing all those that don't know about Naruto's kekki genkai to look at him wondering what he meant.

"Beast Mimicry: Fang Over Fang!" Kiba and Akamaru turned into huge tornadoes rocketing toward Naruto slamming into him again this time they actually caused Naruto crashed into the ground.

"Naruto!" Ino, Hinata, and Sakura shouted out in worry these illicit several sidelong glances from the various boys surrounding the three girls. Naruto picked himself up wiping off the little bit of blood that trickled down from his lip.

"My turn," he whispered summoning a shadow clone, "Beast Mimicry: Full force Jutsu!" with a loud gasp from all those that didn't realize Naruto's Kekki Genkai as Naruto slammed into both Kiba and Akamaru with greater force than Kiba slammed into Naruto, while Kiba and Akamaru were the air the dog handler felt something cold wrap around his heart. "Beast Mimicry: Fang Over Fang!" The next thing Kiba felt was being loaded onto a stretcher looking down seeing Akamaru unconscious.

"How, you're not an Uchiha, how could you use my jutsu against me?" Kiba asked.

Naruto smiled activating his Tenchagan, "The Uzumaki family has this I call it the Tenchagan, it's one half Sharingan and one half Byakugan," Naruto explained loud enough for everyone to here. Closing his eyes and deactivated them he looked down. "Sorry you had to be the first Leaf Ninja I used them on."

"If I'd known you had those eyes, I would have forfeited the match. I know better than to go against someone like Sasuke or Hinata, with you it's like fighting both," Kiba stated.

Naruto chuckled, "I like to keep my secrets so I can spring them on someone at a later date."

Kiba nodded and was carried out Naruto walking back to his place next his team Sasuke smirked and Sakura looked at his lip for a moment before kissing him gently. "Don't worry us like that!" she said her voice laced with concern.

"Sounded like the only ones concerned were you, Ino, and Hinata," Naruto whispered to her as he leaned up against the railing waiting for the randomizer to pick the next combatants.

Sakura leaned up next him putting her head on his shoulder, "I've been thinking and I think I finally picked who I want for my co-wives," she whispered.

"Ino, Hinata, and Haku?" Naruto asked and felt her nodded against his shoulder and felt her let out a deep sigh. "It's not going to be easy, Sakura-chan. Haku is a very devoted type of person, and you have personality clashes with Ino, that last fight kind of proved that, then there's Hinata she's very timid."

Sakura pursed her lips, "I already established to all three that I'm first no matter what."

Naruto smiled kissing her gently, "I know." The matches went on Neji beat the sound Ninja Dozu, Shino defeated the last one, Gaara nearly killed Lee, and Hinata beat Choji sealing off his chakra before he could turn into his version of a human bowling ball. The winners of the individual matches were now standing before the third Hokage and the Jonin instructors. "The final part of the exam will take place in a month," Sarutobi explained the rules and how they could qualify as Chunin even if they didn't win any matches. The draws were then conducted. Naruto vs. Neji, Gaara vs. Sasuke, Kunkuro vs. Shino, Shikamaru vs. Temari, and Hinata getting a bye in the first. "Now we hope to see you in a month with new skills."

After they were dismissed Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke were greeted by Ranma, "Damn near made it Sakura, except you had to whip out your ace before the finals," he stated earning a sheepish grin from his pink haired student and picking up Naruto's habit of scratching the back her head. "Anyway, I came to tell Sasuke and Naruto that I have two special teachers in mind for you to train within the next month." No more than a second later a man with spiky silver hair appeared behind the pig-tailed ninja.

"Sorry I'm late," Kakashi Hatake stated.

"You not late, I gave you the time I did so I knew you'd be on time, and it worked like a charm," Ranma smirked.

"Have I told you before that Anko is a bad influence on you," Kakashi stated dryly.

The smirked turned sadistic after a second, "Only three times a day since I married her. Anyway Kakashi I asked you to consider training Sasuke, his mother is good but she hasn't been in the field since Itachi and Sasuke were born, she's a little rusty in the jutsu department."

"I understand, sure I'll train the Uchiha brat," Kakashi gave his signature eye smile as Sasuke looked indignant. A second later both Kakashi and Sasuke poofed out of existence.

"As for you spore, we'll need to meet up with your teacher at the women's hot spring," Ranma sighed rubbing his nose.

"Ah you mean you're going to let Pervy Sage train me!" Naruto stated looking horrified while Sakura looked utterly confused.

"Um, Naruto who is this Pervy sage?" Sakura asked.

Ranma chuckled, "The Pervy Sage is who he calls his godfather and the man who trained the 4th Hokage. He also one of the Legendary Sannin of the Leaf Village, but also one of the world's biggest raging perverts."

Sakura's eye twitched glaring at her sensei of nearly five years, "You want my Naruto-kun to learn what from this pervert?"

"The only thing that I can't teach Naruto, I want Naruto to learn to be a Seal Master like his father and his godfather," Ranma simply stated. "That way what happened in the Forest of Death won't happen again."

The rosette looked down fidgeting with her hands a bit, "How much can he learn in a month?" Naruto looked up at his brother questionably wondering the answer as well.

"Not much you need minimum of two to three years to learn seals, Kakashi and myself have only rudimentary knowledge at best, more than most of the other Shinobi in the village but not to the extent of Jiraiya or our father."

With a deep groaning sigh Naruto looked to Sakura, "I'll be back in a month I promise."

Sakura put her arms around his neck kissing him deeply looking into his eyes after the kiss, "That was something to think about while you're gone," she gave him an impish smile running her fingers over his face along the whisker marks. "After all once the Chunin exams are done, I won't have you all to myself all the time."

"I promise I'll be back a good day before part 3 and we'll share the whole day together," Naruto stated before he and Ranma left. Sakura watch them leave tears threatening to fall.

"I love you, my Naruto-kun," she whispered closing her eyes turning and walking in the opposite direction hoping to meet up with her mother before heading to the Uzumaki home to prepare something for after the Chunin exam.

Naruto groaned as Ranma and Jiraiya exchanged some heated words. For some odd reason Naruto's brother had an extreme dislike for super perverts, kept mumbling something about dirty old letches and someone named Happosai was in the mumbles. "Fine I'll teach the brat some basic seals for his month of training, you do realize that him becoming a seal master like his father, he'll need to train with the Toad Sages," Jiraiya stated.

"I know," Naruto stated entering the conversation. "I-I nearly lost someone very precious to me in the Forest of Death because didn't know anything unlocking seals. I want to learn so it won't happen again."

"Got guts brat, okay I'll take you on as my student, since Ranma gave pretty much everything in your father's arsenal that only leaves Seal Master and Sage training, so that's what we'll work on during your month hiatus before the third part of the exam," Jiraiya explained.

"Let's get started I ain't afraid," Naruto puffed his chest out in pride.

The toad Sannin leaned forward and let lose a sinister sneer, "Good, you will be, yes, you will be."

Author's Note: There was a few things I needed to point out; Naruto's Chakra currently is that of what he will become in the Shippuuden, it's currently at four tails. He underestimated Orochimaru's strength that's how he got blindsided. When the Shippuuden series for this story takes place Naruto will be at seven or eight tails. At the end of Tenchagan which I'm getting close to, Naruto will officially marry all four girls before leaving with Jiraiya on his training trip. As for Ranma changing his name from Namikaze to Uzumaki it should be oblivious, for the same reason the 3rd Hokage change Naruto's last name to Uzumaki to protect Naruto from Minato's enemies both inside the village and out. I bring this to a close with a little challenge I dare someone to write a fluff side story about Naruto teaching Sakura how to do the Mizu-Rasengan


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

_Declaration_

Anko growled slightly as feeling another contraction hit her, sending a glare up at Ranma promising severe pain for causing the whole thing. "Once this kid is out you're not going to lay a hand on me for a year!" she shouted at him pushing and screaming at the ungodly amount of pain she was under. Slumping down into her pillows hearing a distinctive crying sound her heart soared looking up trying to get the first glimpse of her child that was when she heard. The crying turned into a high pitched scream, she saw the nurse shrink away from between her legs, eyes wide in fear. Suddenly Ranma and the nurse vanished leaving only Anko and her child who was rapidly melting and bubbling. After of intense screaming from the infant the poor thing dissolved into nothing, leaving Anko to wail in anguish, a second later she felt something press around her and her eyes opened looking around wildly until they settle on the streak of raven black hair she could feel herself heaving greats amount of air into herself, she looked down instinctively sighed. "Another nightmare," she said face laced with pain.

"Yeah it's getting worse," Ranma stated pulling back looking at his wife not sure what he can do, there was nothing to fight. So he felt a bit useless during these times, he hadn't gone through sensitivity training in either life time, just Martial arts training in his previous life and Ninja training in this, with little or no family health courses under his belt. He simply brushed the hair out of Anko's face while caressing her cheek trying his hardest to be there for her. "The curse mark is really worrying ya isn't it?"

"It's supposed to be poisonous to my body, what if it's poisonous to our baby too. Ranma I couldn't bare losing you or our baby, but it's something that bastard would pull," Anko said burying her face Ranma's shoulder, "I keep seeing our child melting and dissolving right in front of me just as I give birth," she shuddered the pig-tailed ninja wrapped his arms around his wife again. "I want the best to be there when we have our baby Ranma, I need Tsunade here."

"I know after the Chunin exams, I'll talk to the old man about it, let Kakashi take over team 7 while I go look for her. That is if Naruto or Sasuke aren't chunin after that," Ranma explained with a bright smirk.

"You think that little spore can pull it off," the sadist woman asked.

"If he's anything like his big brother he will, after all I taught him everything I know and something's he picked up on his own," Ranma stated puffing up in Saotome pride.

Anko sneered darkly at her husband for a second before putting both her hands on his chest pushing him down straddling his hips, "Better put that ego away because I'm up, and my raging hormones are stating that I'm really horny, now get it up like the wild horse I know you are."

_Sheesh, it's like I got all three Tendo girls in this one package she can be like gentle and sensitive like Kasumi one moment, angry and violent, with friendly and supportive like Akane the next moment. But got Nabiki's cold sadistic and calculating style. _Ranma thought feeling Anko probe underneath the covers to satisfy her hormonal need.

Naruto slumped to the ground breathing heavily, the perverted sannin had been teaching the blond boy seals, chakra control, and surprisingly enough and upgrade to the Rasengan called, the Odama Rasengan. With seals came the contract with the Toads, so now Naruto had the ability to summon various toads for various things, mage toads for healing and support things, scouting toads, large toads for battle purposes and of course big bad Gamabunta for heavy duty fighting. The huge toad was the hardest for Naruto convince for help, it was a speech about his father that convinces the boss toad that the blonde ninja was on par with Minato. "I'm going to the Chunin exams in two weeks, to fight against last year's rookie of the year, during that fight I'm going to prove to everyone two things, that I deserve respect and kindness, plus that I am my father's son to prove to everyone in this entire world that I'll follow in the steps of my father and become not only Hokage but the greatest of them all. I'll surpass my father, my brother, the Uchiha and Hyuga clans unite the five Shinobi nations!" Naruto declared staring up at his father's long time battle partner.

"_**You were right Jiraiya, for once. Very well kid you got me and my kin as your summons. From this point on we'll cooperate and help you down the path your following, pray you never stray down a darker path,**_" Gamabunta stated.

Naruto crossed his arms looking up at the huge toad, "I wouldn't be able too, if I did that, Sakura-chan, Ino, Hinata, and Haku would all kill me."

"_**Who are they?**_" Gamabunta asked glancing at Jiraiya who got a perverted smile on his face.

"Well you know about my mom and her Kekki Genkai well, take that mix it with the blood of the strongest Hokage in the Hidden Leaf Village, you get me. The sole heir to the Namikaze name and the last line of the Uzumaki clan."

"_**I see you been put into the position of getting your own harem**_," this time Gamabunta let loose his own perverted grin, "_**One girl for every night of the weekend, Friday, Saturday, Sunday, and Monday then rest for the middle of the week**_."

"Argh! You're worse than Pervy Sage!" Naruto shouted pointing at Jiraiya in exasperation.

The last two weeks before the Chunin Final exams came and went, until the day came Naruto change his outfit for the day, he wore clothing reminiscent of his father a black shirt with a forest green style vest, black pants, and wore his Orange sleeveless coat, he walked out of his room and stood looking at his gathered family. His mother was dressed in her Jonin uniform, a red and black shirt that was cut so it was reveal her rather sexy stomach, black Jonin style pants, Shinobi shoes, and her leaf Shinobi head band secure over her forehead, long red hair tied in a energetic ponytail (Seen a few pics on the net with this look clothing and all), strapped to small of her back was a Kodachi.

Ranma and Anko were both dressed as they normally were, though Anko stopped wearing just the mess almost see thru shirt, replacing it with red sleeveless shirt, Naruto guessed in preparation for when she would be showing her pregnancy in few more months. He was eager to finally meet his niece or nephew, when he or she entered the world. "Ready brat?" Anko asked.

"More than ready Neji and Sasuke won't know what hit's them in those first two rounds, believe it," Naruto smiled brightly giving her a thumbs up.

"Just be careful, dear," Kushina smiled. "remember to show forethought throughout each round, it's not a matter of who wins, it's how you impress the village council and the nobles of the surrounding areas, as well as the representatives from the other Shinobi nations."

"Yeah kiddo, drag the fight out if you have to and show how well you can plan, and when those plans fail, make stuff up on the fly. Improvising and thinking ahead are key elements to becoming both Chunin and Jonin," Ranma explained. "I got lucky during my Chunin exam."

"Same here," Anko stated a bright smile on her face which actually frighten Naruto to a degree. He motioned for Ranma to move closer.

"Um, why is she so cheerful today?" Naruto whispered. "It's kinda creepy."

"Her hormones are on an upswing today, kiddo. I'm just glad she ain't horny, or we'd never would have made to the exams," Ranma stated leaning back glancing at his wife and notice a tick on her forehead and groaned slightly. "How much did you hear?" he asked dryly.

A second later Ranma found himself pinned to the wall with several kunai embedded in his clothing on his arms, legs, and near his happy place by several centimeters. "Wow, she must be in a good mood," Naruto stated looking at the formation watching his sister-in-law walk up to her husband and kiss him deeply then whispered to him causing a groan to leap from Ranma's mouth. With a deep breath Naruto walked out the front door and was greeted by Sakura, Ino, and Haku. He smiled slightly at them unsure of what to say. In a few short hours he would probably be married to all three.

"Be careful out there Naruto-kun," Sakura said not wanting small talk she simply leapt into his arms feeling this might be the last she could have him solely to herself. "I love you," she whispered into his ear. She felt his arms slide around her and hold her tight.

"Love you too," he whispered back before separating looking at Haku and Ino. Ino looked awkward she hadn't been sure what Sakura had told her about Naruto's parentage and what was at stake after the preliminary rounds. Turns out Haku knew about them long before she did.

Crossing her arms looking at the fellow blonde her feelings had grown for the blonde in a short span of time, more likely it'll grow as things continued. Seeing how he was around Sakura she wanted that now more than ever. But something through a monkey wrench into those plans, she had to share not only with Sakura, but Haku and Hinata. In terms of beauty she felt she had all of them beat, _Wait until our wedding night Naruto I'll totally blow your mind away_, she blushed at that thought. She grabbed Naruto's collar and pulled him close to her. "You better win this, Uzumaki I ain't marrying no Genin got me?" she then kissed him fiercely.

Haku held no real illusions watching Naruto and Ino kiss then watched Ino pull away looking confused. She simply wanted to be Naruto's wife she didn't really care if she had to share, to simply be near him was good enough for her, however the other girls had this fierce desire for him, _Maybe it has to do with my upbringing under Zabuza, I'm less incline to be clingy like Sakura-Chan, or demanding like Ino-Chan. Hmm, if anything Hinata-Chan and I have things more in common, than I have with the other two. Perhaps once this is over and we marry Naruto-kun, will share a room with Hinata-Chan._ "Be strong Naruto-kun, but do not hurt Hinata-chan much when you battle her."

Naruto sighed looking at the three girls, "Hinata resigned from the exams due to complications in her preliminary fight with Choji."

"How did you find out Naruto-kun?" Sakura asked.

"Hiashi told me when I passed by their home on the way to my home. Something about the increased body mass screwing around with her Juuken strikes. She kind of broke her fingers on Choji's body," Naruto explained surprising Ino who had never heard Naruto talked about such a complex topic before without asking sixty million questions before getting frustrated and shutting up for the remainder of the time.

The rosette girl giggled at Ino's expression, "Looks like you broke Ino, Naruto-kun."

Naruto smiled slightly before gently putting his hands on the blonde girl's shoulders. "Something I need to tell ya Ino. The stuff I did in the academy was all an act, I knew everything those teachers told me heck I knew something I could of taught them, how did you think Sakura-chan learn the Mizu-Rasengan."

"I don't know what's going on anymore," Ino said softly. "Naruto, Sakura told me you were being put into the CRA after the Chunin exams, how?"

"You'll find out during my match with Neji," Naruto smiled with his fox like grin.

Insert Music Theme- Ladies and Gentlemen by Saliva

The Chunin final exam stadium was filled to capacity with nobleman, Shinobi, and civilians. In the Kage box sat the Hokage and Orochimaru disguised as the Kazekage. Sarutobi stood looking out over at the stadium watching as people listen on in anticipation of the coming battles. The old man in rare form announced that the final part of the Chunin exam were to begin. Naruto, Neji, Gaara, Shino, Temari, Kunkuro, and Shikamaru were all present. In the stands the remaining rookie nine sat in a close group Kushina, Sakura, and Ino sat next together, Choji, sat in front with Kiba, Haku, and Hinata, who looked a bit pale but her hearing had returned she could use her Byakugan again. Tenten sat in front of them alone finding it hard to route for her teammate when she wanted see Naruto to win as well.

"Let the first match begin Neji Hyuga vs. Naruto Uzumaki, the rest of you can go up and watch," Genma stated lightly chewing on the senbon needle in his mouth.

"Hey you lose feeling in your tongue when you chew on those!" Ranma shouted from his section in the

Genma glared up at the Pig-tailed Shinobi who smirked back at him, "Naruto, your brother is a prick," he stated dryly.

"Sorry, it's something about your name that starts him spouting off something about dumb pandas," Naruto stated with a shrug earning a raised eyebrow from Neji. Naruto chuckled, "Don't ask."

"Alright begin!" Genma stated then jumped back.

Neji held his fingers up in the ram sign, "Byakugan!" his eyes became sharper and the blood vessels around the outside of his eyes bulged

Naruto smirked holding his fingers in the fox sign, "Tenchagan!" his eyes transformed from circle pupil to a diamond shaped pupil. "Got anything to say Neji or did Hinata tell you what's going to happen?" he asked slowly dropping into his brother's signature stance. This caused everyone in the audience who watched the final round of the last Chunin exam held in the Leaf Village. It happen to be Ranma vs. Itachi, everyone was now stoked for this fight.

"She explained that you wished to reveal who you're father was to this village and everyone else in the Shinobi world," Neji frowned slightly. "You broke me of blind delusion that every had a destiny that I can chose my own path, then why is that you chose me as your opponent reveal this to the world."

"Because no one would believe it otherwise," Naruto stated pulling out a scroll bit his thumb running the blood across the scroll causing half a dozen kunai to appear, Naruto leapt into the air sending them flying all across the stadium. "So get ready Neji, this is going to be messy."

Author's Note: Sorry for the delay in the updates weather's getting warmer and I don't work particularly well in the heat so expect even longer delays as summer starts going full swing. I want to turn my Ranma GX story into a co-op event if anyone wants to help please PM me also I got polls and forums that need some input two include rants for Naruto and Sakura coupling.


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

_The truth revealed_

End Ladies and Gentlemen theme

Open with Triple H Game theme

When Naruto at the apex of his jump which was surprising high, at least six stories in height. He grabbed six of the kunai he unsealed and cocked to throw them, "Time the village found out who I am," he smirked sent all six flying Neji who's first reaction was to simply block them with his own kunai. What the audience gathered saw was something that shocked them to the core, Naruto vanished in a flash of yellow light his fist connecting to Neji's face sending the Hyuga flying with the force. Neji crashed into the only tree on the field. Naruto paused glancing at the entire stadium even saw people's eyes widen in shock someone were even shaking their heads in denial. "Yes, that was the Hiraishin, my father's signature jutsu!" he shouted at the top of his lungs. "I am Minato Namikaze's son, Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, believe it!" He shouted out many in the audience then turned to the 3rd Hokage half begging that it wasn't true and the other half were praying that it was, that their hero had left an heir. Sarutobi own eyes looked on in shock not by the declaration but the way he did it.

"Is this true?" Orochimaru asked in his disguise as the Kazekage.

Sarutobi slumped his head forward, "Naruto you idiot what are you doing," he muttered to himself. But it was enough to get the old snake's blood boiling.

_This is unacceptable not only does the blonde brat have the nine-tailed fox inside him but he's also Minato's son, and he's learned his father's signature jutsu the one jutsu I've never been able to figure out in all the years since it's first appeared._ Orochimaru half wanted to start the invasion right then just to kill the boy of his hated rival for the Hokage position.

"You got what you wanted Naruto," Sarutobi stated in the sound enhancing jutsu.

Naruto smirked slightly then felt Neji getting in close, just dodging the gentle fist strike that was aimed for his left shoulder. He spun with the dodge sending his foot at the back of Neji's head, who ducked it from this moment on it was simple hand to hand moves, the Byakugan and Tenchagan abilities canceling out certain effects. The Tenchagan sharingan like abilities kept Naruto ahead of gentle fist strikes that would cut off his chakra, but it was Neji's experience in the Byakugan that prevented Naruto from capitalizing on the Tenchagan's Byakugan like effects. "It seems were at an impasse Naruto," Neji stated through gritted teeth trying to get through Naruto's defenses.

Sakura looked on watching intently as Naruto and Neji locked up for a moment, "Why's Naruto holding back so much?" she asked which caused both Ino and Tenten to look at her.

"You're kidding right?" Tenten asked.

"Please if Naruto actually cut loose, this match would have been done with outside a second," Sakura smiled brightly. "Naruto's fought against the Gentle fist since he was seven off and on, right Hinata?" all eyes in the group focused on the Hyuga heiress who blushed at the sudden attention.

"Y-yes, Naruto-kun been sparring with me and my sister since before Ranma-sama left to find Lady Kushina," Hinata explained.

"So Naruto's dragging this fight out why?" Ino asked looking a bit annoyed.

"The reason why his brother would draw out a fight, to point out flaws or for outsiders to critique the match, remember this is for a promotion in the ninja ranks, Naruto's trying to get both he and Neji favorable opinions in the minds of those that are in charge of the promotions," Kushina explained.

"So he's helping himself and Neji out, wow Naruto is so cool," Ino stated in a gush. Tenten had to agree with that statement watching the fight continue in its stalemate.

"True at least that's what's on the surface, heh. However I got an edge on you," Naruto charged up his ki. "Taijutsu Anything Goes Style: Kachu Tenshin Amaguriken!" Neji watched Naruto's hands blurred in a speed even his Byakugan couldn't track. Seven Hundred and twenty punches slammed into Neji's gut causing the Hyuga genius to collapse into the fetal position.

"Your brother's moves," Neji gasped trying to gather breath.

Naruto smirked and nodded, "Yep, brother's moves, father's jutsu, and some stuff I created on my own."

Neji turned to Genma who like many others were awed by what had transpired. "I concede the match to the future Hokage," he smiled softly.

Naruto helped Neji to his feet a huge smile on his face, "Sorry Neji still you fought like the genius you are. I was honored," Naruto bowed to him showing the respect he felt Neji earned. The crowd came to life after Naruto stood to his full height wild cheers; excitement surrounded the stadium that was so loud it drowned out rational thought.

From there seats Naruto's family, extended family, and friends all watched as the one person they cared for most get the respect he deserved. Naruto closed his eyes a moment relishing in the glow before putting Neji's arm over his shoulder and helped the Hyuga branch member out of the arena. Naruto let the medic nin's carry Neji to the infirmary while he joined the other genin in the waiting area, the sand siblings gave the Uzumaki heir a wide birth minus Gaara whose demon was stirring in excitement at the last fight itching to kill the blonde. Temari and Kunkuro however were nervous; their village had signed the treaty with the Leaf Village after the last Shinobi wars because of the Leaf's 4th Hokage, and the flight on sight orders. Now they had the son of that very Hokage now standing in their midst.

Shino looked over at Shikamaru wondering what the lazy genius was thinking about the revelation that there long time class mates was not only hiding his impressive abilities but the fact that he was the son of their Village's greatest hero. "What a drag," Shikamaru drawled out looking at Naruto with a raised eye.

"I take from that comment you figured it out long time ago?" Naruto smirked looking at Shikamaru.

"Not really it was only when you did the Hiraishin that it clicked," Shikamaru sighed scratching his head looking annoyed. "You held back all four years in the academy, guess that makes me and Kiba the dead last then. What a drag."

"Heh, if you actually tried Shikamaru you would have been Rookie of the Year so shut up," Naruto chuckled.

"Too troublesome," Shikamaru replied with a dry smile.

The rest of the chunin exam had gone pretty much like how it went originally, Sasuke failed to show after Naruto's match, Kunkuro forfeited his match, Shikamaru was contemplating forfeiting his match when Naruto leaned forward a bit, "Hey, just go on if it gets too rough for you just quit. Heck just coming up with strategy and still losing you might actually become a Chunin."

Shikamaru glanced one of his longtime friends and pursed his lips, "You have a point, man this is such a drag." With that the match between Shikamaru and Temari went in full swing Choji predicted to Ino and the group that Shikamaru would quit, after a rather intense battle of strategy and counter-strategy from both Shikamaru and Temari the battle ended with as Choji predicted Shikamaru throwing in the towel stating he was nearly out of chakra. With that the first round had almost come to a close however Sasuke still hadn't arrived for his match and the Hokage had granted the Uchiha a reprieve for ten minutes in those ten minutes Naruto sighed looking annoyed, "Kakashi is such a lazy ass, he's doing this to annoy everyone."

Shikamaru glanced at the blonde, "So that's who was training Sasuke?"

Naruto nodded, "Kakashi was one of the three students that trained under my dad, he obtained a sharingan when a fellow student was killed during the last war, the guy's name was Obito Uchiha."

"Is it possible to do that kind of transplant?" Shino asked in his monotone voice.

"Yeah, but Kakashi's blood isn't that of the Uchiha clan, so the Sharingan uses up a lot of his chakra. However he's the only one outside of Aunty Mitoko who can teach Sasuke how to use the Sharingan, so Ranma-sensei got Kakashi to teach Sasuke. Me I got stuck with pervy sage," Naruto said the last part in mild annoyance.

"You were taught by Jiraiya?" Shikamaru's eye raised again.

"Yep, though he's suppose to be this Legendary ninja the guy's a super pervert," Naruto stated glancing at Temari. "He spent most of his time either hanging out near the Girls hot spring or the lake on the outskirts of town while I trained."

"TT-The hot springs," Temari growled having spent a few days there herself. "That PERVERT!"

Naruto nodded, "Pretty much, I wasn't there all the time to scream out Pervy Sage to let the girls know he was peeping, so he was able to get in a full day's worth of research as he called it."

Temari formed a tick just above her eye, _Once this whole invasion farce is over with I'm coming back here if I can and kill that pervert!_ Temari was one of the very few that didn't believe in this invasion now more so since she was standing not five feet from the son of the 4th Hokage. Her heart was never in this a part of her simply was willing to forget it but seeing Gaara through the whole thing safely and hoping he wouldn't kill friend as well as foes.

Sasuke and Kakashi made their appearance in a swirl of leaves, "You ass, your fifty minutes late!" Ranma shouted from his spot in the stands at Kakashi.

Kakashi looked up at Ranma lazily, "Sorry there was black cat that crossed our path and we had to take the long way around," he stated casually looking down at Sasuke. "Isn't that right, Sasuke?"

Sasuke simply sweat dropped and didn't say anything the truth was far more embarrassing than the bullshit lie Kakashi just stated. "Hn," was all the Uchiha heir stated. "So am I out?"

"No you're lucky we waited for you," Genma smirked. "Word of advice kid, don't hang around Kakashi too much, or you'll always be chronically late for everything."

Sasuke snorted, "Thanks."

Author's Note: The invasion starts next chapter and Naruto's going to reveal in his fight with Gaara how many tails of Chakra he's going to have. Anyway outside of this fic I kind of having some trouble with a few of the others, the Ranma GX, The Mahora Wild Horse, Mark of the Millennium remake, the Yu-gi-oh stuff especially I need help with in terms of pacing during the duels.


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

_The Sound Invasion_

Sasuke looked up at Naruto for a moment before focusing on his opponent, the dangerous sand Genin Gaara. Naruto looked tense he figured out awhile ago that Gaara had like him a tailed demon inside him. However unlike him Gaara had taken a darker more destructive path. If Naruto hadn't had his brother, Sakura, his mother, and several of his friends he would have fallen down that road himself. Life as a container for one of the nine-tailed demons is usually that of loneliness or servitude. Naruto had been spared most of that because he had his brother. Apparently Gaara hadn't been as lucky as to have a brother and sister that cared enough to shield him, or they weren't allowed. The fox shinobi glared up at the person he thought was the Kazekage, who either ignored him or didn't notice the killer intent directed at him. Sasuke dropped his weights and lunged at the sand genin.

The battle was fierce and went pretty much like the fight between Gaara and Rock Lee, with one minor difference, Sasuke had the Sharingan, hence his reflexes was slightly faster than Lee's. It was then that Gaara unleashed a huge ball of sand and surrounded himself with it. The only ones who could sense Gaara's power starting to build up were Naruto, Sakura, and Ranma. "That can't be good," Ranma stated drawing Kakashi, Kurenai, and Asuma's attention.

"What?" Asuma asked.

"Gaara's chi and chakra is spiking inside that thing," Ranma explained then as that was occurring he felt his danger sense going off like mad, trying to pinpoint the reason caused Ranma to casually start looking around.

Sasuke had taken a vertical position on the wall and went into a series of handsigns to use the technique his recent sensei had taught him, Ranma and Kakashi had been the best teachers he ever had, in his mind. Ranma taught him taijutsu that surpassed many of the standard academy taijutsu, sure he wasn't a member of the Uzumaki family so he wasn't able to learn the speed technique, ki blast technique, the wind technique Naruto knew but he understood it. Sasuke had his own family techniques that he wasn't allowed to pass on. He extended his right arm using his left hand to clasp his right arm above the wrist and formed his fingers into a claw. Summoning his chakra until lightning slow began to form, with that a distinct series of chirping sounds could be so many it almost sounded like over thousand birds were clutched in his hand, this gave the jutsu its name, "Chidori," Sasuke said coolly. This attacked was used and created by Kakashi Hatake in tribute to his fallen sensei; this was what Kakashi told Sasuke before he taught the Uchiha this technique. Sasuke drew his arm the chidori ready for its purpose, running at full speed down the side of the wall touching ground dragging the chidori along the ground heading for the huge ball of sand. As soon as he reached the ball of sand the Uchiha prodigy slammed the chidori into it. After a few seconds of struggling Sasuke was able to dislodge his arms from the ball of the sand jump back what followed him out scared him and the majority of the crowd gathered. Huge clawed hand covered in sand shot out and a second they all heard a strangled scream.

From inside his disguise Orochimaru cursed at Gaara's lack of self-control. He glanced at Kabuto who was hiding in his own disguise as an ANBU. The spy nodded once and went into a series of hands signs before the stadium gradually started filling with feathers. Kushina notice herself lulling as the gathered group Sakura, Ino, Haku, Hinata, Choji, and Tenten felt themselves started to drift off. "Genjutsu," Kushina put her hands together. "Release!" the others minus Choji and Tenten followed. A few minutes later several Sound and Sand Shinobi appeared. "Not possible," the red haired Uzumaki turned to the gathered flock. "It's an invasion."

Down on the field Sasuke and Genma saw the uproar in the stadium as Temari and Kankuro appeared running over to the injured Gaara looking back. Sasuke glanced at them just before they took off over the wall. "Sasuke I'm charging you with an A-Ranked mission go after them."

Sasuke nodded, "The match is still on," stating it the senbon chewing Jonin smirked slightly before nodding and giving chase to the Sand Siblings.

Naruto quickly ran up into the stands incapacitating enemy ninja until he reached his family. "What's going on?"

"It's an invasion, Sound and Sand ninja," Kushina stated drawing her Kodachi close to her.

Naruto quickly assessed the situation looking around. He spotted Sasuke going after the sand siblings and turned to them. "Sakura, you and Haku come with me, were going to go help Sasuke with those sand guys. Hinata, Ino, help my mom awake as many of these people and get them out of the area before they become human shields."

Kushina smiled slightly, watching as Haku and Sakura followed him, she just hoped that both girls survived this whole ordeal. She then turned to her own task guarding Hinata and Ino as they woke the various civilian, Genin, dumb Chunin in their area.

Ranma slammed his knee into a Sound Jonin who thought he got the drop on him, "Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Ranma quickly became a five man team and like many other Jonin who used this technique as mere cannon fodder Ranma used his shadow clones with a select amount of ki so when they were dispelled they exploded. Four explosions later four Sound and Sand Jonin were now unconscious or dead depending on the impact. Kakashi was standing back to back with him.

"I take it you knew this was coming?" Kakashi asked kicking out knocking a Sand ninja sprawling.

"I sensed it yeah," the pig-tailed ninja glanced up at the Hokage box. "Orochimaru's handiwork."

Kakashi looked up as well and grimaced at what he saw, a huge barrier on top of the roof of the Hokage box. "What can we do?"

Ranma hated being in this position even in his old life not being able to save everyone had drove him crazy. "Nothing we can do at this point, we need to secure this area first and pray that Gai, Ibiki, and the Chunin outside the arena can contain the damage," Ranma explained deep know that Anko was out in the village somewhere fighting alongside Ibiki and the Ino-Shika-Cho trio. _Be safe my love_. Ranma thought quietly.

Naruto, Sakura, and Haku charged quietly through the forest on the east side of the village heading rapidly toward the south east gate. The Fox shinobi wanted to pick up ground but couldn't risk using his upgrade of his father's signature jutsu with three people. Activating his tenchagan mid leap he searches the area's both behind and in front. He spotted Shino following them and he saw Kankuro waiting in ambush ahead. He smiled slightly it presented an opportunity he wanted to keep Sakura safe but knew that she'd flatly refuse to stay behind in a team 7 mission. It would be considered callous to leave Haku behind as well, however he doubt Shino would need help fighting Kankuro. Still he needed someone with medical knowledge behind in case things went bad for the bug user. "Haku, Kankuro is waiting ahead in ambush, Shino is coming up behind us. I want you to stay back and help Shino if he needs it. If I know him like I do he wants to finish the fight he and Kunkuro were suppose to have in the Exam."

"I understand Naruto-kun," Haku stated and began to fall back to wait for Shino.

Naruto and Sakura fell into step together as they leapt from branch to branch, until they reached the area where they spotted Gaara partially transformed into something resemble a spikey haired raccoon. They also saw Sasuke gasping for air looking extremely tired several black marks on his skin. "The Heaven's Cursed Seal," Naruto whispered leaping into front as Gaara slammed his clawed arm at Sasuke. Using his Chakra to form an arm shield, looking directly into Gaara's eyes a fierce glare on his face. His glare transformed his Tenchagan eyes turned from diamond into slits like an animal and the lightning bolts transformed into swirls as brilliant red chakra started cascading over Naruto. "_**You think you're a monster you don't know the meaning of the word**_," Naruto's voice was distorted into almost a mixture of his natural voice and growls. His whisker marks darkened and his eyes bore into the one-tailed container.

"Yes, this is the feeling when I kill you I'll truly exist," Gaara growled apart of his arm separated and slammed into Sakura who was pushed back crashing into a tree. Sakura slumped forward.

"N-ar-ut-o," Sakura whispered as she fell into darkness.

"_**SAKURA!**_" Naruto's chakra exploded outward in all directions as his killing intent shot through the roof even those in the Village could feel this. The first chakra tail began to form, "_**That was a very bad move, and I'm going to pay you back for it a thousand fold!**_" Naruto pushed Gaara's clawed arms away leaping higher into the trees until he and Gaara were standing above the tallest trees. "_**By the way raccoon boy, I upgraded my father's signature jutsu to the point I don't need a kunai to use it.**_"

Sasuke from his vantage point looked up in shock, _He can use the Hiraishin without a kunai, how is that possible!_ Sasuke had been included in the secret of Naruto's father after Kushina had returned to the village after all it would be hard not to notice except for those that can't accept it, so Naruto forced them to by revealing his father's signature jutsu in front of thousands of spectators at the Chunin Final Exam.

Naruto suddenly with a flash a yellow light slammed into Gaara's face with an elbow sending the raccoon boy flying. "Shadow Clone Jutsu!" a thousand Naruto's littered the trees all matching wild appearance as Gaara's form became less human and more sand raccoon or tanuki. The chakra around Naruto's body also became more defined into that of a fox.

"Nine-tailed fox vs. One-tailed tanuki," Sasuke stated firmly trying hard to stand. Temari heard that and looked up at her brother and the blonde haired Namikaze heir.

The battle increase as Gaara used his forced sleep jutsu to basically completely summon Shukaku out. Naruto looked at the huge Tanuki and smirked slightly his hands moving in a series of hand signs, "_**Summoning Jutsu!**_" a second later huge Toad carrying a large samurai sword appeared.

"**Naruto, why did you summon me?**" Gamabunta stated looking down at his transformed charge.

"_**Shukaku is the reason, if we don't stop him Sakura-chan is going to die,**_" Naruto glanced down feeling Sakura's breathing become shallower with each passing second.

The huge toad looked across the way at monster tanuki and frown heavily, "**It won't be easy that damn raccoon is as crazy as they come.**"

"_**If we can wake up his host that over grown sand box will go back inside, and I'll take care of the rest.**_" Naruto replied eyes flashing at the huge raccoon.

Author's Note: Finally the Chunin exam arc slowly coming to a close, two more arc's are left before I end this monster. The Tsunade arc and the Sasuke retrieval arc, the thing with Hinata not fighting in the Chunin exams I want to keep some of this as canon as I can even with the changes, like Ranma, Mitoko, and such. Sasuke will go with the Sound four and his purpose of seeking out Itachi for justice will be corrupted. After the Tsunade arc Naruto and his four girls will be married just before the Retrieval arc begins. If I make a sequel to this fic I'm not going to do it alone, this story is already a massive undertaking and making a Shippuuden: Tenchagan will be a bitch and a half, especially sense I only read a few graphic novels, so I very little in the ways knowing what's going on, I know Hinata had declared to Naruto that she loves him, she was nearly killed shortly afterward. Shizune, Jiraiya, Kakashi, Asuma, Orochimaru, and Itachi are all dead. Kurenai is pregnant with Asuma's baby, and Konohamaru knows the Rasengan. Any ways the series will end on a rather touching note involving Ranma and Anko's baby.


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

_The Namikaze Estate_

Naruto rode on the back of Gamabunta as they charged forward dodging the various attacks of sand and wind from the huge one-tailed Tanuki. "**You won't be able to grab onto him without help right?**"

"_**That's right, and I'm terrible at transformation. However ever if we pool our chakra and you come up with a form we should be able to pull off a decent transformation jutsu,**_" the huge toad explained.

"**Gotcha, let's do this**," Naruto formed a hand sign feeling his and the giant toad's chakra. Using the demonic chakra instantly forming an image in his mind of the nine-tailed fox. Mid flight the huge form of the Nine-tailed fox appeared in a large explosion of smoke. Also Naruto summoned a Shadow-clone to guard Sakura at that same moment. The now transformed Gamabunta grabbed onto Shikaku just long enough for Naruto to land on the huge sand tanuki shoulder with amazing speed the fox container ran up the length the shoulder with Shikaku trying his hardest to knock Naruto off.

Naruto leapt into the air and landed a strong right cross followed by a spinning kick knocking Gaara out of his sleep state. "_**NNNNOOOO!**_" the large raccoon receded back to where came from and Gamabunta vanished from his summoning. Both Naruto and Gaara were vastly low on chakra however Naruto had another source of energy he was starting to pull from.

"Why are you so strong?" Gaara asked faintly eyes boring into Naruto's gaze who looked like he was gathering up his ki reserves.

"I would have been like you if my brother hadn't been there for me, alone, consumed with anger, hatred, rage because the village hated me. But my brother, my sister-in-law, later Sakura-chan, reuniting with my mother, meeting Haku, Hinata, and Ino I gained love and acceptance. I have other friends like Sasuke and Shikamaru, they give me my strength they show me daily that I'm never alone. I bet if your brother and sister showed you that kind of kindness or were allowed to show it you are like me as well. While we aren't alike in subtle ways we both share the same burden."

Gaara clutched at his head remembering every cruel thing that happened to him the assassination attempts, one attempt by his own uncle. He saw the growing fear in his brother and sister's eyes as he became more and more detached since his Uncle's death. He also remembered at first how they tried to protect him until their father ordered them to stay away from him, that weapons had no family and no friends. Screaming in agony Gaara lashed out at Naruto blindly who ducked the move.

"MOKO-TAKABISHYA!" Naruto shouted and blast of ki went sailing at Gaara used the last of his chakra in a feeble attempt to block the blast and went sailing crashing to the ground. Naruto slumped to the ground exhausted looking at Gaara. "You want to prove your assistance than let your brother and sister in let them to protect you even from yourself," he whisper as his shadow grabbed Sakura before she fell and landed next the real Naruto before dispelling. The blonde shinobi gathered Sakura into his arms and kissed her cheek lightly.

Just them Temari appeared followed by Sasuke landing next to Naruto, Kankuro appeared looking a little worse for wear as did Haku. "Seems this fight has reached its conclusion," Haku stated.

"Yep," Naruto said looking up at his two friends feeling Sakura begin to stir. "Sakura-chan?"

"Looks like I need to go back to train if I couldn't dodge that, Naruto-kun," Sakura whispered.

"Yeah," Naruto said simply brushing a stray strand of hair out of her face.

Back at the stadium Ranma and Kakashi finished with the last of the invaders in the village, while Kushina, Hinata, and Ino all had evacuated the arena. "Looks like we can rest a bit, as the dome that cover the Hokage box vanished the group saw Orochimaru leave along with the Sound four. A few minutes later the Sand and Sound ninja were in full retreat.

It took the rest of the day for the Village to take stock on what happened, look to the injured and the dead. Among those that had fallen none were greater than the village leader, the Third Hokage had fallen in battle. The village collectively mourned the dead but also whispers began rising about what transpired during the Finals of the Chunin Exams. Half of the village were collectively uneasy by it, it turns out that Minato Namikaze, the famed 4th Hokage had left a sole heir to his legacy and much to the surprise and chagrin of many in the village it turned out to be the one they had hated and feared, Naruto Uzumaki. When it was fully realized many of the village demanded Naruto be given his family's home, while still many more asked for his forgiveness. Still it wasn't the most important issue as the Village council convened.

"It seems young Naruto has caused quite a stir among the villagers after his little demonstration during the finals," Hiashi Hyuga stated trying to keep the mirth from his voice and failing miserably. Having been one of Minato and Kushina's staunchest supporters as well as one of Minato's closest friends.

"Laugh it up Hyuga," Mitoko stated trying to keep herself from laughing. Most of the Clan heads that had known Minato and Kushina's marriage were hard press to keep a straight face during the current proceedings even harder, considering Kushina herself was present laughing her head off at the expressions on the village elders and most of the civilian council.

"This is not a laughing matter, Jiraiya has requested that both you and your son accompany him to locate Lady Tsunade and hopefully convince her to become our fifth Hokage," one civilian councilwoman stated.

Kushina took a few breaths regaining her composure slightly, "I'm aware and soon as this is finished I'll be getting ready. I take it there's something you asked me here for since I'm not a part of the council."

"Three things actually, first is to announce due to the pressure were getting from the village, we will give you back your home that has been locked away, since Minato's passing. Second, while we await the Hokage that many of the lords have passed Naruto and Shikamaru as Chunin. It wasn't his decision making abilities in his exam that gave him the promotion it's what he at the beginning of the invasion," the councilman explained. Kushina nodded a faint smile appeared on her face. "Third we are enacting the Clan Restoration Act on Naruto, as his Kekki Genkai is on par with that of the Uchiha and Hyuga clans we cannot risk to have it die out with him."

"We've already established four girls that are willing to marry him," Kushina said causing all in the council room to look on in shock.

"Really please clarify who they are for us?" Inoichi Yamanaka asked feeling slightly disturbed.

"I'm surprised you don't know one of them Inoichi, your daughter has been one of the girls selected," Kushina stated looking a bit annoyed.

"I-Ino agreed?" Inoichi eyes widened looking amazed.

"Yes, the second child to agreed from the Clan members was Hinata," Kushina stated Hiashi looked at first shocked then his face blossomed into a huge smile.

"Won't that cause problems any child they have the Kekki Genkai's could react violently," one councilwoman stated.

"It's a risk that Hinata said she be willing to take if it meant being Naruto's wife," Kushina said her small smile reappearing.

"Well then who will be the last two?" Shikamaru's father asked.

"Haku Momochi and Sakura Haruno," Kushina stated. "Haku has a Kekki Genkai she inherited from her mother in the Mist Village and as for Sakura you won't get the other three unless she's first."

"Why would we condone a girl whose clan isn't even a ninja clan anymore," Sarutobi's former male teammate asked.

"If you don't then Naruto will refuse to even allow the CRA to be enacted upon him. Sakura is the girl that my son loves more than life itself or do I have to remind all you what we saw during the second stage of the Chunin exams," Kushina replied.

"I see very well we have no choice but to agree," the elder stated with a sigh. "With this concluded have all four girls belongings moved to the Namikaze home, once Tsunade has been retrieved we'll begin preparations for the wedding ceremony."

Kushina politely bowed and left the meeting heading to her and her son's apartment at least until the next day then they'll be moved into her late husband's old home. _Minato dear were about to return home. It will be a bit livelier now though with four girls living with us, as well as Ranma and Anko, gods how I miss you_. After a few minutes she arrived at the apartment and saw the majority of her family present minus Kakashi who she suspected was still brooding over the memorial stone. "Kakashi-san's late again I see."

Ranma rolled his eyes, "When isn't that ass not late." Naruto chuckled.

"Looks like he'll miss the news then, I have no patience for tardiness in school or in real life," Kushina pursed her lips. "As of tomorrow we'll be moving into our old home, Naruto after you, Jiraiya, and I return with Aunty Tsunade, you'll be put into Clan Restoration Act and be married to Sakura, Hinata, Haku, and Ino. By tomorrow all their things will be moved into the Namikaze estate."

"What's our old home look like mom?" Naruto asked.

"Much like the Hyuga compound only not as big, your father was the last of his clan, most dying during the second and third Ninja wars," Kushina explained. "I miss him daily I'm just glad you and Ranma are still with me, I barely was able to live without my family during my time in the Mist Village."

Naruto put his arms around his mother's waist after a few seconds she smiled down at her son, wiping some tears from her eyes. "Thank you my little man," she giggled kissing him on the forehead. "We best get ready Ranma will you and Anko be okay moving in without me or Naruto, we have to leave with Jiraiya early."

"No problem mom, with lazy ass Kakashi and the girls we should be done by the weekend," Ranma stated looking over at Anko some worry on his face.

Jiraiya, Naruto, and Kushina left the next morning, Ranma had been given the keys to the main gate of the Namikaze estate as well an unsealing jutsu scroll considering the place been placed in time lock jutsu shortly after Minato's death to prevent the compound from decaying from years of not being used. Two teams of Genin had been assigned to move the belongings in. Surprisingly both Team 8 and Team 10 had be selected for this job. So Shikamaru, Choji, Kiba, and Shino were given a glimpse to where their fellow teammates would spend their lives from that day forward.

"This is such a drag," Shikamaru mumbled carrying grumbled carrying several Naruto's boxes.

"Quiet Shikamaru and keep working," Ino shouted as both her and Sakura were moving their things into the bedrooms that had been set aside for them, each of the girls bedrooms had a king size bed. All four girls blushed at the thought of why they needed such a large bed. "Wow, pretty big rooms, huh Sakura?"

"Yeah," Sakura looked troubled. "I hate this," she mumbled sadly.

"Why billboard brow?" Ino said raising an eyebrow.

Sakura looked at her long time female friend her frown deepening. "Not to sound selfish or anything, but I wanted Naruto-kun all to myself. Marry him, bare his children, try and live a long life with my husband until we both grew old and died on the same day." Sakura turned away, "I can't have that now because the four of us and Naruto have been turned into breeding animals so the village can have Naruto's precious Kekki Genkai." Tears fell from her eyes dropping the box she was holding in front of her designated room.

Ino looked at her long time friend for a few minutes feeling a little put out at Sakura expressing her feelings. "You think I like this any better than you do, Naruto will probably not even acknowledge me, Hinata, or Haku for the first year or two, he'll try to be nice to us, but we all know he doesn't want this anymore than you do, so get over yourself." Ino looked at her friend eyes holding deep pain. "I'm sure each girl wants to have Naruto-kun all themselves, I know I do. It's hard knowing that the only girl he loves isn't you," Ino explained.

Sakura stopped looking up at the platinum blonde. "I'm sorry Ino your right, I guess when it comes to Naruto-kun I'm greedy."

Ino giggled slightly, "Got every right to be, but so do the rest of us, just remember Naruto-kun's got a lot of stamina and he's going to need every ounce of it when he gets back, because I plan to tire him out on my night."

Sakura snorted, "Your forgetting he's mine the first night and what makes you think you can out perform me."

"Want to make a bet, billboard brow!" Ino shouted as both she and Sakura began a glaring contest.

"You're on Ino-pig!" Sakura shouted back both not realizing that Haku, Hinata, and the boys were standing further down the hall watching the display.

"W-W-what are they doing?" Hinata asked.

"I believe they are challenging each other to a duel of some sort, both believe they can tire Naruto out on their wedding night," Shino stated his voice as reserved as ever.

Hinata simply faint thinking too much on what she'd have do on her night with Naruto. "Shino-san please try to refrain from giving Hinata a nervous breakdown," Haku replied adding a bit of good humor.

Kiba snorted adjusting his burden, "Come on Akamaru the sooner we get this done the sooner we can go." The dog barked a bit slightly amused at the blond and pink haired girl's actions. Clearly the dog could smell the hormones of the two shoot through the roof in anticipation of bedding Naruto.

Author's Note: not much to say except I'm putting The Fox Shinobi Legacy on the chopping block as well as The Mahora Academy Wild Horse anyone who wants some of my fics to finish its first come first serve. If you want certain ones let me know I'm trying to lighten my fic load a bit. Plus someone might actually do a better job than me.


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

_Itachi's Warning_

The weekend for the future wives of Naruto Uzumaki, been a long and trying one for them knowing that as soon as Naruto returned from his mission they would no longer be Sakura Haruno, Ino Yamanaka, Hinata Hyuga, and Haku Momochi, they would marry into the Uzumaki clan. Ranma watched quietly as his four future sister-in-laws work to organize their rooms, Sakura and Haku kept their rooms simple and comforting. Ino put various plants and flowers in her room giving it a nice floral look. Hinata made her room look much like her old one in the Hyuga compound. Even asking to replace the bed with a futon. Ranma had moved into a smaller home near the gates to the old Namikaze compound. The home had four bedrooms, mainly because he felt that if the first birth was successful Anko would probably want a second child.

Glancing at his beloved wife as she supervised the two mixed matched teams. She had been angry since after the invasion, when he asked her about it her faced softened a bit looking at him. "When the invasion started to go into full swing all I wanted to be is where you were, but those blasted ANBU practically held me down." It was with that statement the pig-tailed ninja knew what she had meant. They prevented her from going in search for him.

Ranma watched her gently as she scowled unclenching and clenching her hands thinking about that moment. He pushed himself off the doorframe, walking up to his wife and slid his arms around her this action caused her freeze in her actions looking up at him. The normal sadistic smirk or scowl she usually wore melted away; it made her look very vulnerable as she looked up into his eyes. "Ran-chan," she whimpered. "I was so scared during that time, I knew you could take care of yourself, but I couldn't stop the images."

"I know it wasn't any easier for me," Ranma gently ran his fingers along her cheek. "Thinking that I might lose both of you," he leaned down and kissed her.

Anko laid her head on her husband's chest, before she had met Ranma and Naruto she never felt at peace constant glares of anger and hatred because of being associated as Orochimaru's student she had put up barriers of indifference to shield herself that was until Ranma protected her from some of the villagers. That moment clarified it for her he would be the one, her lover, her husband, the father to her children, the one she could drop her barriers around. Nuzzling into his chest she smiled in contentment. "Take me to our home and let have my way with you."

Ranma let loose a wry smile, "I should be use to your mood swings by now."

Anko slid her sadistic grin back on but her eyes sparkled a bit, "Yeah well, better get used to them. Let's go I want you to make me scream your name at least six times."

"Only six you must be tired," the pig-tailed ninja chirped dryly.

"Shut-up or I'll ram my kunai where the sun don't shine," Anko sneered.

The pig-tailed boy winced slightly before taking his wife's hand and leading her out of the main house heading toward there small one near the entrance of the Namikaze compound.

Naruto sighed as he walked behind his mother and the old pervert, Jiraiya he was currently trying to increase the size of his Rasengan. However his luck wasn't good even using his Tenchagan to analyze the revolution and power he put into it. He just didn't have the idea of how to add his element into the Rasengan. He sighed in frustration watching the Rasengan spin in his hand watching the high intensity chakra thinking while both Jiraiya and his mother kept glancing back at him nervously.

"He does realize that if it comes in contact with anything it will destroy it?" Jiraiya whispered to the red head.

Kushina chuckled nervously rubbing the back of her head. "I'm sure he does," she paused. "I hope."

After a week's worth of travel the trio finally set up shop in Tanzaku Town. Jiraiya went to talk to his informants in the town while, Kushina and Naruto sat in the hotel room. Kushina decided to give her son an overview on what their eyes could do that Naruto hadn't discovered or been told about. "Now sweetie there are several special abilities our Kekki Genkai have that neither the Byakugan or the Sharingan have. Many of these abilities however are similar to the infamous Mangekyo Sharingan."

"Why is it infamous, mom?" Naruto asked.

Kushina's eyes turned grim hands wringing together. "It's infamous because of the prices the Uchiha pay for activating the stronger form. For an Uchiha to use the Mangekyo Sharingan they must either kill their best friend or the person they love the most. Itachi sadly is the prime example as he killed one of his best friends and activated the Mangekyo. It also forces said Uchiha to detach almost all his emotions to suspend his grief."

"What makes our eyes more advanced forms different form theirs?" the blonde asked.

"Our eyes are based on positive based emotions, happiness, love, friendship, and family," Kushina smiled faintly. "This is what made our family one of the most feared and yet loved clans in the Elemental nations."

"How can we both feared and loved?" Naruto asked.

"Those that faced our clan back during the Second Ninja feared our eyes; we caused many during the war death. As such many of our clansmen during this time had flee on sight orders should they see us," the red haired woman stated.

"Um, mom is our eyes a product of a Hyuga falling in love with an Uchiha?" Naruto asked.

Kushina smiled at her son, "Yes that is exactly what happened, back during the time of Madara Uchiha and Hiryu Hyuga, one of the eight founding members of the Leaf Village a young Uchiha and a beautiful Hyuga were assigned as squadmates, a test to see if the combined Kekki Genkai's could truly work cohesively. The experiment worked the squad which happened to be the first ever Team 7 caused many outside the blossoming Hidden Village to fear them. But unrest began to occur between the two clans, mostly rumors that the two teammates began to show romantic feelings toward one another. This did not sit well with Madara and Hiryu; they ordered the team to split in hopes to stall the romance. This however only caused it to strengthen, after months of demands that they split, the two lovers approached the first Hokage one night and handed him their headbands and they left before the sun rose. When both Clan heads found out they were incensed, they demanded hunter-nin be sent out to find them and kill them. When the Hokage revealed that they both resigned from the ninja corps it only infuriated the two more," Kushina paused taking sip of some tea. "The two lovers ran and hid in the whirlpool country in the southeast they had three children and renamed themselves, Uzumaki in honor for the Village that took them in."

"That's cool," Naruto said then frowned. "But if were related to both Sasuke and Hinata, wouldn't it be like me marrying my sister if I married Hinata?"

"We haven't been directly blood related to either clan since the time of your great grandfather," Kushina giggled pointing to her green eyes, "otherwise dear we would have the Hyuga's telltale pale lavender eyes."

The blonde boy sighed leaning back, "Darn."

His mother smiled sadly, "Still hoping to have it only be you and Sakura I see."

"Ino, Haku, and Hinata are nice girls, but I barely know them I just don't have that connection with them that I do with Sakura-chan," Naruto stated looking up at the ceiling it was then that he felt a faint tug in the danger sense that Ranma had instilled in him since age five. "We got trouble," he jumped to his feet on the bed.

Kushina activated her Tenchagan and spotted to figure both she knew well, "Kisame and Itachi," she muttered as both she and her beloved son jumped to their feet and ran out the door as the two missing-nin, who looked only mildly surprised that they were found out.

Kisame's shark like grin widen at seeing the red head, "Hey there beautiful so what Itachi said was true, his old teammate rescued you from my dear old home."

The red head smirked darkly, unsheathing a Kodachi and holding it in front of her, "You're not taking me or my son."

Itachi glanced at the blonde haired boy standing next to Kushina and saw the activated ocular dojutsu complete with three white lightning bolts. He smirked mentally, "You have discovered the final stage of your eyes, Naruto-kun."

Naruto nodded once this caused the missing Mist ninja to narrow his eyes focusing on Naruto's eyes and let a soft whistle. "Damn, the old fart will be pissed won't he."

"Yes the nine tails, chakra will be fully absorbed by the time Naruto-kun turns sixteen," Itachi stated activating his Mangekyo Sharingan and focusing on Naruto.

"Naruto," Kushina eyes widen a second lunging at her son only to barely dodge Kisame's attack falling back in a tight tumble coming in a crouch.

"Now, now, let the two play besides this is simply a test, Itachi and I have been working toward," the mist ninja stated.

"What are you talking about?" Kushina asked in confusion.

Kisame snickered unsheathing his Shark Skin sword. "Let's just say Itachi and I are more loyal to the Hidden Leaf then we are to this organization we are currently in. Yahiko and Konan send their regards by the way."

Kushina's eyes blinked in more confusion, "Pervy-Sensei's old students are they leading the Akatsuki?"

Kisame shook his head, "Not really they may have overall mission control but they don't lead it."

"Then who does, why are they after the Tailed-Biju?" Kushina asked eyes narrowing more.

Kisame winced at the killer intent he was feeling from the woman, he held know illusions he could beat this woman. He felt the toad-Sannin was closing in on them. _Hurry up Itachi we didn't come all this way to warn the brat only to get killed by Jiraiya and the boy's mother._

In the Genjutsu that Itachi created he and Naruto stood across a large open field with an even larger canyon between the two. "Were in a Genjutsu aren't we?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, this is probably the safest place we could talk uninterrupted by those that would protect you from the harsh realty," Itachi explained.

"What harsh realty? That I have the nine-tails inside, that my father was the 4th Hokage, that you killed your clan leaving only your mother and brother alive?" Naruto asked heat in his words.

"I did that under orders from the Leaf Village council," Itachi said softly which caused Naruto's eyes to widen slightly. "Father and many within the clan became," he paused thinking of the right word to say. "Disenchanted after your father died, the new heavy restrictions placed upon us by the council, restrictions the 3rd tried to prevent but lacked the power to stop. Father decided to perform a Coup' De' Tat against the council he hoped the resulting civil war would end favorably in two areas. He wanted to destroy the current council to the last man and woman, instate a new stronger Hokage, and levy more rights to you."

Naruto looked on in confusion, "More rights to me, what do you mean?"

Itachi smiled faintly, "Kill all those that treated you badly over the years you were growing up," the smile vanished looking more mournful. "Good as his intentions were the 3rd Hokage knew this would destabilize the village at very critical time. Peace treaties were being signed with the Hidden Sand, Hidden Grass, and Hidden Cloud villages. As such my clan was sacrificed for the good of the village."

Naruto growled clenching his fist, "Damn old farts," he muttered Itachi's smile returned.

"It is done," Itachi said then took a deep breath. "I've come to simply warn you, beware the Akatsuki that bears the Orange spiral mask, he is far more dangerous then he appears," Itachi states.

"Thanks," Naruto replied a bit wary as the world they were in slowly melted away. "hey can you help me out, how can I put wind nature chakra into a chakra only jutsu?"

Itachi shrugged as he and Kisame started to walk away, "Try looking four places at once."

Blinking a couple times as Jiraiya sped around the corner looking at the two Uzumaki, "I felt Itachi and someone else here what happened?" he asked in confusion.

Naruto looked at his mother who gave him a very grim uncomfortable frown, "He came here to warn me about something then took off," the blonde stated looking at his hands. "He also told me why he became a missing nin." Jiraiya winced at the cold tone his godson spoke.

Kushina blinked looking confused, "What did he say?"

"I'd rather not say mom it puts the old man in a very bad light, and condemns the village council," Naruto replied. "Let's just say when I become Hokage the first thing I'm going to do is put those rat bastard old farts of advisers through all manner of tortures before I have them executed."

Jiraiya winced again somehow he could guess how much the Uchiha had told Naruto. The images of the old farts Homura and Koharu being tortured then executed seem to lift a smile to his face though. "Well if nothing permanent happened, I found Tsunade."

Kushina's eyes dropped to the ground, "I wonder how she'll take seeing me again?"

"Better take it well, ain't know bad mouthing the Hokage or my mom on my watch," Naruto stated giving his mother the nice guy pose. This caused his mother to giggle and the old pervert to shudder.

Author's Note: Yes I finally updated this has been a real bitch almost a year of writers block really suck. Anyway this story is getting closer and closer to be done, however seeing as that I got a huge amount writing blocks don't expect Tenchagan: Shippuuden to pop anytime soon if ever. However if I get this done and someone wants to adopt the Shippuuden part of the story feel free to e-mail me. Also I'm planning on writing a story similar to _Blondes Have More Fun_ which was written by EroSlackerMicha which I fun to be an awesome Naruto/Ino coupling fic. Only my version will be a Naruto/Sakura fic.


	16. Unfortunate News

Unfortunate News – This isn't an update though I wish it was, I'm posting this to state that I probably lost my Flash Drive (find out tomorrow for sure) that had all my fics including my new projects and the notes I made with the help of others to further my other fics. So until I know for sure that I've lost my flash drive everything is on hold unless I again get help with these fics as I'm not good with remembering what I've written down.

The following stories I do need help with are:

The Tenchagan

Grandma Tsunade: Revised (Which I'll be renaming and will be posting a poll on what to rename it)

Naruto: Sith Inquisitor Assassin

Naruto GX (One of the stories where I used an Outline for each chapter)

Sakura Uzumaki (This hasn't been posted yet as I wanted to get at least ten chapters in before posting and is currently lost because of my old flash drive is missing.)

Naruto the Fifth Hokage (Same as Sakura Uzumaki)

Naruto the Lethal Protector (Fortunately haven't written this completely out aside from a treatment that I completed and combined with three other fics I was planning on releasing)

Naruto the Shinigami (I accepted my own Naruto/Bleach challenge to show my readers what I meant by the challenge)

Naruto the King of Demons (My Naruto/AVP crossover has another chapter handwritten up but I haven't committed it to typing yet.)


End file.
